


History Maker

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Grand Prix, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Junmyeon é pisciano emocionado, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yaoi on Ice, dedo no cu e gritaria, kaisoo se odeiam até não se odiarem mais, mesmo não sendo literalmente pisciano, tesão acumulado, todo mundo competitivo, vai uma terapia aí?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Poucas coisas faziam Kyungsoo mais feliz do que dançar sobre as lâminas em uma pista de gelo, ele amava a sensação de deslizar pelo ringue e girar pelo ar em uma pirueta perfeita... Para ele, aquilo era o mais próximo que um ser humano poderia chegar de realmente voar. Talvez por isso ele tenha se entregado de corpo e alma ao seu sonho de ser o medalhista de ouro do Grand Prix e, para sua frustração, tudo desmorou quando em um ato irresponsável acabou lesionando seu joelho.Agora, um ano depois e com o joelho quase todo recuperado, ele precisa lutar contra os demônios em sua cabeça que constantemente limitam sua capacidade ao mesmo tempo que precisa aprender a lidar com seu maior adversário, Kim Jongin, que possui um maldito sorriso bonito e uma habilidade de tirar o fôlego.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 37
Kudos: 20





	1. O prodígio rebelde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selectexo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/gifts), [Junxinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/gifts).



> Oi, meus amores. Como vocês estão??  
> Eu estava relutante sobre postar essa fanfic porque eu não tenho muitos capítulos escritos, mas eu amo tanto essa história e esses persoangens que não pude mais os prender em um arquivo no docs, precisava mostrá-los ao mundo!  
> Espero que gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu gosto.
> 
> Um agradecimento especial a Geo, minha beta perfeita e que sempre topa corrigr todas as minhas fics; a Laís e a Bia, as quais me incentivaram e me estimularam mesmo nos meus piores momentos; e a Lucci que tem me aguentado choramingando nos últimos tempos e me ajudando a evoluir cada vez mais.
> 
> P.s. A história é inspirada no anime Yuri On Ice, na série Spin Out e, principalmente, na música [History Maker](https://www.letras.mus.br/dean-fujioka/history-maker/traducao.html)
> 
> Essa fic é dedicada a todos vocês, muito obrigada <3

Havia um bloco de gelo dentro do estômago de Kyungsoo.

Bem, não literalmente, é claro. Mas era exatamente como ele se sentia naquele momento, parado sozinho em uma pista de gelo com um instrumental ecoando pelas caixas de som. Não havia ninguém assistindo, exceto o zelador — e talvez nem mesmo o tio Seb estivesse — mas ainda assim Kyungsoo sentia o mesmo nervosismo que o dominava nos dias de competição.

Houve uma época em que patinar era fácil para ele, tão natural quanto _caminhar_ . Entretanto, desde sua maldita lesão, ele sentia como se o mundo fosse desabar a cada salto ou a cada pirueta que dava. E se caísse de novo? Mais uma lesão e poderia se aposentar no auge de seus vinte anos — sem ganhar nenhum _Grand Prix_ , vale ressaltar.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo antes de se impulsionar para frente em uma sequência simples de passos. Naquela noite, tudo o que queria era acertar um triplo que fosse para que, no dia seguinte, não sentisse o peso da decepção nos olhos de seu treinador. E mesmo que Junmyeon batesse palmas com um sorriso no rosto repetindo “você está indo bem, Kyung, na próxima você acerta”, o Do tinha plena consciência de que não, ele não estava indo nada bem.

E por isso não iria embora daquela pista sem recuperar pelo menos um pouquinho da confiança que já teve algum dia. No ritmo da música, Kyungsoo girou seu corpo em 180º sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido e, então, ele sentiu seus pés saírem do chão em um _quase_ perfeito _toe loop_ duplo.

Seu joelho vacilou quando pousou no gelo. Uma dor irritante subiu por sua perna até atingir suas entranhas e, naquele momento, Kyungsoo sentiu raiva. Soltou seu corpo de uma vez até estar deitado no chão gelado e fechou os olhos. _Por que ele teve que ser tão idiota e fazer aquele toe loop quádruplo na temporada passada?_ Estava indo tão bem no programa, tinha grande chances de ser medalhista de prata e então deixou-se dominar pelo orgulho ferido ao ver que, mais uma vez, seria superado por Kim Jongin. 

Não foi uma queda feia como aquelas que acostumamos a ver em filmes, a música não parou e ninguém gritou pela horrorosidade do momento. Tudo foi tão simples que era até meio assustador, em um momento Kyungsoo estava no ar no meio de um salto difícil e, no seguinte, estava jogado no chão e seu joelho em uma posição meio estranha.

Respirou fundo tampando os olhos com seu braço, odiava reviver aquele momento. Não fora uma lesão grave e em poucos meses ele já tinha se recuperado, entretanto sentia um medo assombroso rastejando dentro dele sempre que se preparava para um salto fazendo-o hesitar e acabar não pegando altura o suficiente.

— Kyungsoo, achei que tinha dito que seriam apenas vinte minutinhos... — A voz do zelador do local o sobressaltou, porém não o suficiente para ele se levantar.

— Só mais cinco minutos e eu vou embora.

Tio Seb riu, sendo interrompido por uma crise de tosse.

— Tem mais de uma hora que você disse isso, filho — o homem respondeu tão logo se recuperou — Já está na hora de ir, você precisa descansar se quiser ir para o Grand Prix esse ano.

— Como se eu fosse conseguir. — Kyungsoo soltou uma risada sem humor algum e colocou-se de pé. — Eu estou quebrado, tio. Não vou conseguir esse ano e logo estarei velho demais para isso…

— Realmente. — Tio Seb abriu um sorriso.

— Não era para concordar. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos deslizando até a porta, onde o zelador estava parado.

— Mas você sabe que tudo tem conserto, Kyungsoo. Você passou muito tempo cuidando de seu corpo e esqueceu de cuidar do mais importante. — O homem esticou o braço e cutucou de leve a testa de Kyungsoo. — Seu corpo está recuperado, filho, agora você precisa lidar com seu medo. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, sabendo que no fundo o velho zelador tinha razão.

⛸

Jongin encarou seu reflexo no espelho. O rosto sério e impassível, a calça justa se colando em cada ponto de seu corpo e o peitoral à mostra desde que ele se livrara da camiseta suada. Sentia cada músculo de seu corpo latejar e tudo o que desejava era ir embora, entretanto sabia que Soojung não permitiria enquanto ele não acertasse a sequência de passos.

— Só mais uma vez, Jongin — a mulher disse pela milésima vez e Jongin reprimiu o desejo de espernear como criança. Ele estava cansado.

Soojung era paga — e muito bem, inclusive — justamente para aquilo. Para levar Jongin ao seu limite, para torná-lo o melhor patinador de sua categoria. O Kim sabia disso, é claro, mas em alguns momentos ele só não queria ir até seu limite nem passar horas e horas em um ringue de patinação ou em um estúdio de balé.

Ele só queria paz.

— Eu tô cansado — resmungou fazendo um beicinho.

Sua treinadora revirou os olhos caminhando até estar lado a lado do mais novo, encarando-o por seu reflexo no espelho. Depois de anos junto de Jongin, Soojung já estava acostumada com as birras constantes, mas sabia também que ele não era o tipo de cara que fazia corpo mole.

— Eu vou fazer essa sequência com você e depois nós vamos embora, okay? — ela disse e observou Jongin assentir sem desfazer o biquinho em seus lábios.

Soojung começou a fazer a contagem sem se perder apesar da sequência difícil de passos que ambos realizavam. O olhar de Jongin vez ou outra caia na mulher mais velha e na suavidade de cada passo, ver alguém dançar consigo o incentiva a se esforçar ainda mais.

Talvez Jongin fosse um pouco competitivo demais.

O último passo era o que o patinador vinha errando vez após a outra naquela noite, um salto que ele conseguiria realizar tranquilamente no ringue de patinação, mas que ali, naquele estúdio, estava sendo seu martírio. E não era simplesmente porque era um salto difícil, era a entrada dele que dificultava tudo. 

E Jongin conhecia Soojung bem o suficiente para saber porque ela colocara aquele salto naquele exato ponto da coreografia e com uma entrada tão difícil. Nas competições de patinação, quanto mais difícil e improvável fosse executar determinado salto, maior era a pontuação final.

— Um, dois, três e…

Soojung não saltou, entretanto Jongin o fez. Os pés saindo do chão e seu corpo girando em uma maestria surpreendente para alguém que se dizia tão cansado quanto ele. Quando tornou a pousar, tão graciosamente quanto uma pluma, Jongin virou-se para sua treinadora e a encarou com o cenho franzido.

— Muito bem! — Ela bateu palmas e caminhou até a caixa de som, pronta para desligar a música que ecoava naquela sala.

— Você não saltou. — Jongin observou sentindo-se traído.

— Mas você sim. — Soojung alcançou a camiseta do mais novo e jogou para ele. — Amanhã quero que você realize essa mesma sequência para que Yixing veja.

Jongin assentiu vestindo a camiseta.

— No ringue é diferente, Jongin. Vai ser ainda mais difícil, mas você consegue.

— Como se eu tivesse outra opção — Jongin resmungou pegando sua mochila no chão e saindo do estúdio sem despedir-se de sua treinadora.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, já de banho tomado e usando seus jeans surrados juntamente com o moletom de ursinho que tanto amava, Jongin não sentia vontade nenhuma de retornar para sua casa. Por mais que houvesse reclamado inúmeras vezes naquela noite que queria ir embora, que queria assistir séries e ler fanfics, agora que esse momento chegara, Jongin só queria mais uma desculpa para ficar na rua.

Não era algo comum para ele esse sentimento de não querer ir embora. Entretanto seu pai estava na cidade naquela semana e ficando justamente em seu apartamento. Jongin não estava acostumado a ter alguém esperando por ele quando retornava ou fazendo perguntas e cobranças, ainda mais quando esse alguém era seu pai, o cara que mal trocava meia dúzias de palavras consigo desde que se entendia por gente.

E agora tinha que lidar com a presença de seu pai em seu apartamento lembrando-o constantemente de como ele precisava se esforçar mais e mais porque havia muito dinheiro sendo investido em sua carreira.

Jongin bufou sentando-se no primeiro banco que encontrou e sacou seu celular, puxando bem o capuz de seu moletom para esconder seu rosto. Seria simplesmente péssimo se algum de seus “fãs” o vissem, ele não estava exatamente no clima de sorrir e tirar fotos.

  
  
  


**[23:10] Você:**

_Hey, o que vai fazer hoje?_

**[23:13] Taeminnie ♡:**

_Que peculiar, amor_

_Logo você_

_Me mandando mensagem_

_Perguntando o que vou fazer_

_‘Tá tudo bem?_

**[23:13] Você:**

_Só tô entediado, mano_.

**[23:14] Taeminnie ♡:**

_Bem, o Lucas está dando uma festa_

_Se você quiser ir…_

Jongin suspirou. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de cara que gostava de festas ou de bebidas, mas ou era enfrentar uma noite com seus colegas de gelo ou enfrentar seu pai. E Jongin estava cansado para caralho do Sr. Kim, então sentiu-se _quase_ obrigado a pedir o endereço para Taemin.

E se Jongin soubesse o alvoroço que aquela pequena decisão iria causar em sua vida, talvez ele decidisse enfrentar mais uma noite com seu pai ao invés de ir até a casa de Lucas.

⛸

**[Nuvir entertainment] Kim Jongin, o prodígio rebelde, se envolve em mais um escândalo**

_Após mais uma noite de bebedeira na última terça-feira, Kim Jongin acabou indo parar na delegacia juntamente com mais outro sujeito. Aparentemente, Jongin se envolveu em um acidente de carro onde estaria com um menor de idade dentro do veículo. Embora o acidente tenha sido grave, segundo testemunhas, não houve feridos._

_Popularmente conhecido como Kai, o patinador ganhou o título como o maior prodígio de sua geração após ser o mais novo a receber uma medalha de ouro no Grand Prix, em seu primeiro ano na categoria sênior._

_Kim Jongin e sua equipe recusam-se a dar mais informações sobre o incidente._

**[respostas do post]**

**[+2986,-987]**

**[+981,-101]** E ainda com um menor de idade no carro! Ele é sujo!

**[+576,-108]** Espero que o menor de idade esteja bem e esse Kai nojento morra ao invés de colocar outras vidas em perigo

**[+56,-12]** Não seja ridículo! Você não sabe nem a metade da história!

Kyungsoo leu aquela notícia e sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Ele já lera inúmeros boatos de escândalos com seu rival, mas nenhum nunca viera acompanhado de fotos como aquele. É óbvio que sabia perfeitamente que Jongin não era a pessoa mais responsável do mundo. Entretanto, chegar ao ponto de dirigir embriagado e colocar a vida de um menor de idade em risco? Aquilo ia além do aceitável!

E aquilo o deixava com raiva. Por que uma pessoa tão irresponsável e imatura como Kim Jongin havia recebido um talento tão grande? Enquanto tudo o que ele tinha era uma lesão em seu joelho e um medo ridículo de saltar?

Okay, talvez Kyungsoo tivesse um pouquinho de inveja presa dentro de si.

— Espero que já esteja alongado, Kyung — a voz de Junmyeon, seu treinador, trouxe-o de volta a realidade.

— Estava lendo as notícias — Kyungsoo respondeu bloqueando seu celular e colocando-o no banco. — Você viu o que o _prodígio_ fez?

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

— Você precisa desconstruir essa imagem que você criou dele, Kyung. — Junmyeon tombou a cabeça para o lado. — Jongin é um bom garoto, você verá.

— Nem em um milhão de anos. — Kyungsoo soltou uma risada anasalada e apoiou sua perna no alambrado, inclinando seu corpo até que seu rosto estivesse pressionado contra seu joelho. Seu corpo protestando um pouco depois de ter passado o dia anterior inteiro, um domingo, sem se alongar direito.

— Eu diria um pouco menos do que isso, na verdade.

Kyungsoo sentiu seu corpo inteiro se tencionar ao som daquela voz. Devagar, ele voltou a apoiar sua perna no chão e respirou fundo virando-se para encarar a pessoa que falava consigo, torcendo infinitamente para que não fosse quem ele pensava.

Entretanto, não era seu dia de sorte.

— Seremos colegas de gelo por um tempo, _Soo._

A boca de Jongin se curvou em um sorriso pretensioso e Kyungsoo reprimiu a vontade de dar um soco naquele rosto bonito. Ao invés disso, ele virou-se para Junmyeon em um questionamento mudo.

— Você estava lendo as notícias, Kyung. — Junmyeon encolheu os ombros — Yixing pediu para trazê-lo pra cá até a poeira abaixar… O que você esperava que eu fizesse?

Kyungsoo trincou o maxilar. Não estava surpreso, agora que parava para pensar, Junmyeon era simplesmente incapaz de dizer "não" para qualquer coisa que Yixing pedisse. 

Mas, pelo menos daquela vez, seu treinador deveria ter o consultado antes de tomar aquela decisão!

— Fica tranquilo, Soo, nós vamos nos divertir muito. — Jongin piscou um olho para Kyungsoo antes de alargar seu sorriso. — Não acha?

_Nem fodendo._

Kyungsoo bufou antes de tirar o protetor das lâminas em seus pés e invadir a pista de gelo. Ele estava pronto para ignorar aquele imbecil e realizar a coreografia que vinha ensaiando, entretanto, como poderia se concentrar em sua performance quando _sentia_ o maldito olhar de Jongin em cima de si?

Aquilo era definitivamente o seu pesadelo.

A última coisa que Kyungsoo precisava era daquele garoto pretensioso em sua pista atrapalhando seu rendimento… E, pior ainda, trazendo à sua memória lembranças que ele desejava desesperadamente esquecer.


	2. Sobre quedas e outras coisas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi, como vocês estão?  
> Hoje, um sábado ensolarado que pode ser definido como uma amostra grátis do inferno, vim trazer o segundo capítulo dessa história de patinação no gelo para nos refrescar um pouco.  
> Os primeiros capítulos são um pouco curtinhos, mas no decorrer que a história vai avançando, o tamanho vai aumentando, okay?  
> Capítulo betado pela maravilhosa da Geo, revisado pela linda da Lucci e escrito com o incentivo da Laís e da Bia.  
> Boa leitura <3

— Entendo porque chamam ele de prodígio — Yifan falou, seus olhos seguindo cada movimento gracioso de Jongin.

O filho da puta parecia brilhar no centro da pista de gelo e cada pessoa ali naquele ambiente tinha seus olhos voltados para a performance impecável que o patinador realizava.

— Ele é um idiota arrogante, Yifan — Kyungsoo retrucou.

— Um idiota arrogante, mas talentoso. Isso ‘cê não pode negar.

Kyungsoo bufou, ele realmente não podia negar.

— Sinceramente? Não ‘tô nem aí. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora, Fanfan. — Ele respirou fundo enquanto alongava seus braços, puxando-os para trás e mal conseguiu evitar uma careta ao ouvir o barulho característico de suas articulações estalando alto. — Com Jongin aqui, fica cada vez mais na cara que não vou conseguir chegar ao Grand Prix esse ano.

— Se continuar pensando assim, não vai mesmo. — Yifan esticou sua enorme mão e bagunçou os cabelos de Kyungsoo.

— ‘Tô falando sério, cara, ele consegue fazer um quádruplo sem nem vacilar! É completamente injusto!

— Você também é capaz, Kyung. — O amigo ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante e Do assentiu, derrotado.

Ele não se sentia capaz e observar Jongin realizando salto atrás de salto com uma maestria invejável, fazia-o se sentir ainda pior porque o outro patinador executava tudo com tanta facilidade quando Kyungsoo sabia por experiência própria que não era bem assim.

— Yifan! — Victoria os interrompeu aproximando-se com uma cara de poucos amigos. — Você está atrasado e ainda resolve ficar conversando, é?

O garoto revirou os olhos para sua parceira e não se moveu.

— Eu tenho cara de babá por acaso? Não é minha obrigação ficar te cobrando não, sabia?

Wu não respondeu nada, apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez e murmurou uma despedida para Kyungsoo antes de se afastar indo atrás dela, ostentando uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Kyungsoo sabia que deveria entrar logo na pista e começar a treinar, procurou Junmyeon com os olhos e o encontrou do outro lado da arena, conversando com o treinador de Jongin...

_ Zhang Yixing _ .

Era um pouco ridículo de observar, para ser sincero. Junmyeon sorria de um jeito que Kyungsoo não via há muito tempo e, conhecendo seu treinador como ele conhecia, era um tanto óbvio que ainda não havia superado o ex-namorado.

O patinador sentiu seu coração pesado ao encará-los, provavelmente a situação não era óbvia para todo mundo — até porque não eram todos ali que sabiam do antigo relacionamento entre os dois homens — mas Kyungsoo e Junmyeon eram bons amigos acima da relação profissional que mantinham. E o Do sabia em detalhes todo o drama que os cercavam.

Sabia, inclusive, que Yixing se casara alguns anos atrás. Lembrava-se bem de como Junmyeon ficou destruído ao receber o convite de casamento e como, por uma semana inteira, seu treinador pegou ainda mais pesado consigo apenas para descontar a frustração que sentia.

Por isso toda aquela situação deixava Kyungsoo com ainda mais raiva e ainda mais confuso porque, ao aceitar Kim Jongin ali, Junmyeon acabou aceitando também a presença de seu ex-namorado juntamente com a atual esposa. Era algo um tanto masoquista demais para se fazer...

Balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, seu treinador já era bem grandinho para lidar sozinho com seus dramas sem que Kyungsoo precisasse se envolver. Foi com certo pesar que notou que, involuntariamente, seus olhos foram atraídos justo para onde Jongin estava. Porém, agora, ele não patinava mais.

Quase como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, o garoto desviou o olhar de sua treinadora e o encarou, deixando um sorriso preguiçoso surgir pouco a pouco em seus lábios, fazendo o estômago do Do se revirar. Kyungsoo sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si mais uma vez e quis desviar o olhar, entretanto, se o fizesse, Jongin ganharia aquela batalha de olhares e ele odiava a ideia de que Kim ganhasse qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Kyung!

Com muito pesar, desviou o olhar e  _ quase  _ pode ouvir a maldita risadinha vitoriosa de Jongin, mesmo que provavelmente aquilo estivesse apenas em sua cabeça. Definitivamente não suportava mais aquela criatura em sua vida.

Sentindo-se meio derrotado, Kyungsoo deslizou pela pista de gelo até alcançar seu treinador torcendo para que Junmyeon oferecesse uma boa desculpa para interromper a batalha de olhares — claro, o treino por si só já deveria justificar o fato de seu treinador tê-lo chamado.

— Yixing disse que pode te ajudar com o seu problema com os saltos — Junmyeon falou, mal conseguindo tirar os olhos de cima do sorriso de covinhas que Yixing ostentava.

— Não é  _ bem  _ um problema… — Kyungsoo resmungou encolhendo seus ombros um tanto mal humorado.

— Bem, então Yixing disse que pode te ajudar com o seu  _ não- _ problema com os saltos. — Junmyeon riu de sua própria “piada” e olhou novamente para o Zhang, esperando pela risada baixinha que logo apareceu.

Talvez realmente ainda tivesse algum sentimento ali porque essa era a única explicação para alguém achar graça das piadinhas que o Kim insistia em contar.

— Não sou eu, na verdade — Zhang respondeu, desviando o olhar para o lado e deixando um sorriso brilhante pintar em seus lábios enquanto encarava sua esposa distribuindo instruções para Jongin. — Soojung já passou por uns problemas parecidos, então acho que ela pode te ajudar.

Kyungsoo assentiu e, mais uma vez, sentiu seu peito pesado ao observar a tragédia que se desenrolava à sua frente. Era quase um acidente de trem de tão trágico, a forma como o Yixing inteirinho parecia brilhar apenas de olhar para sua esposa era tão intensa que quase ofuscava o brilho da paixão de Junmyeon.

Tão doloroso de assistir que o Do não pode deixar de fazer um breve agradecimento por não estar na pele de seu treinador.

— Vou falar com ela. — Yixing suspirou antes de voltar-se para Junmyeon — Preciso ir ou a Soojung vai matar o Jongin, não sei o que deu nele hoje pra ficar fazendo corpo mole e a Soojung não é a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

_ Aquilo  _ era corpo mole? Kyungsoo quis rir. Ele podia odiar Kim Jongin com todas as suas forças, mas era evidente o quanto o mais novo estava se esforçando. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar como deveria ser quando Jongin não estivesse fazendo “corpo mole”.

Ou talvez Soojung e Yixing fossem exigentes _demais_.

— Você precisa seguir em frente — Kyungsoo constatou quando o outro treinador já estava distante demais para ouvi-lo. — Ele seguiu.

— E você precisa treinar. — Junmyeon abriu um sorriso afetado . — Inclusive, tenho uma surpresa pra você, talvez te ajude a focar nos seus próprios problemas e deixar os meus de lado.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos antes de abrir um sorriso para seu treinador, fazia semanas que não conseguiam chegar a um consenso sobre o tema de seus programas para aquela temporada e tinha a sensação de que a novidade tinha algo a ver com isso.

— Consegui conversar com o Park — Junmyeon falou devagar, saboreando cada palavra.

— E…? — Kyungsoo sentiu seu corpo vibrar de uma animação borbulhante, como se ele pudesse explodir em expectativa.

— E ele está muito ocupado para compor algo completamente novo…

Por um segundo, tudo se esvaiu e Kyungsoo sentiu a animação ser substituída pela decepção. Entretanto, com um olhar mais atento, observou um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios de Junmyeon, aquele filho da puta estava escondendo algo.

— Mas ele tem uma demo, Kyung. Está incompleta, mas ele me mandou. E é perfeita para seus programas.

O peito do patinador se estufou como se fosse explodir de vez. Park Chanyeol era um dos melhores compositores da atualidade, apresentar um de seus programas com uma música original de Park Chanyeol… Aquilo seria um nível completamente diferente de tudo o que já fizera!

Mas, em contrapartida, seria algo que geraria muitas expectativas.  _ E se ele não conseguisse atingir o desempenho esperado para aquela música? _ O pânico começou a crescer em seu peito, o medo de não conseguir ser bom o suficiente…  _ Ele nem conseguia saltar, como poderia performar com uma música de Park Chanyeol? _

— Ei… — Junmyeon apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e abriu um enorme sorriso reconfortante, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Kyungsoo — Você não está sozinho, okay? Nós somos um, nós vamos conseguir.

O garoto assentiu. Enquanto tivesse o apoio do treinador, tudo iria ficar bem.

Só esperava não decepcioná-lo, de novo.

— Agora, quero que você faça a sequência que te passei semana passada. Sem os saltos — Junmyeon disse, desviando o olhar para onde Jongin realizava uma sequência complexa de giros — Você consegue, Kyung.

Assentiu. Seu coração batia acelerado quando se afastou de Junmyeon pronto para realizar a sequência de passos. Em algum lugar bem distante dentro de sua cabeça, ainda podia ouvir a orientação para não saltar, mas como poderia não tentar quando tinha aquele estrupício saltando feito uma gazela sem parar na mesma pista que ele?

Kyungsoo era competitivo demais para simplesmente não fazer nada.

A música nos alto falantes trocou para a que Junmyeon havia selecionado para os treinos. Uma batida agitada e cheia de vida que fazia o coração de Kyungsoo se acelerar… Ele fechou os olhos e deixou o ritmo entrar pelos seus poros até atingir o centro de seu corpo.

Expulsou Jongin de sua cabeça, expulsou Junmyeon, expulsou até mesmo seus problemas com os saltos e seu medo. Naquele instante só havia a pista de gelo e ele.

E a música.

Sorriu quando começou a se mover, cada passo se intensificando à medida que o ritmo acelerava. Kyungsoo amava patinar e, apesar de toda a paixão que flu í a por seu corpo, ainda sentia que faltava algo.

A música atingiu seu ápice e ele sentiu que apenas giros, piruetas e trabalho de pés não era o suficiente para transmitir tudo o que cada nota da música que ecoava pelo lugar exigia.

Ele precisava saltar.

Antes que pudesse pensar direito, Kyungsoo girou seu corpo, preparando-se para um flip duplo — talvez triplo. Seu coração se acelerou em antecipação do que estava por vir,  _ e se caísse mais uma vez? _

Kyungsoo sentiu seus pés saírem do chão.

Entretanto, não pegou altura suficiente e muito menos teve rotação suficiente. O breve momento de hesitação o travara e, mais uma vez, falhara em um salto simples. 

A frustração tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele precisava tentar de novo. A música ainda não havia acabado. Ainda havia alguma chance dele conseguir.

Kyungsoo tentou. De novo. E de novo. E de novo.

E falhou em cada uma delas.

Quando a música se encerrou, Kyungsoo apoiou as mãos no joelho sentindo o peso do fracasso em suas costas e sua perna latejando em um lembrete irritante que ele era apenas uma sombra do que costumava ser.

— Achei que eu tinha dito para você não saltar, Kyungsoo. — A voz de Junmyeon o fez erguer os olhos — Como está seu joelho?

— Perfeitamente bem. — Kyungsoo resmungou se endireitando e olhando em volta.

Não havia muitas pessoas na pista agora, a maioria estava afastada encarando o local onde ele estava. Até mesmo Jongin e seus treinadores o observavam.

— Vá beber uma água e volte. Dessa vez, você vai me obedecer, okay? — o treinador falou usando sua voz severa.

Kyungsoo assentiu, derrotado. Nem ele ousava desobedecer Junmyeon quando este usava aquele tom de voz, suspirou passando as mãos pelo cabelo antes de deslizar em direção a saída da pista.

E, para seu azar, Jongin estava exatamente naquela direção, quase como se soubesse que Kyungsoo saíria da pista depois do fracasso daquela performance. Na verdade, o Kim parecia pressentir exatamente todos os lugares que Kyungsoo estaria e aquilo era um pouco irritante porque ele estava ficando um pouco de saco cheio de encontrar o mais novo em absolutamente todo o lugar em que ia.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, decidido a ignorar Jongin daquela vez, entretanto aquilo não estava nos planos do mais novo e, obviamente, ele não o deixaria sair da pista sem oferecer aquele sorriso pretensioso.

— Cala a boca — Kyungsoo rosnou assim que estava perto o suficiente.

O sorriso de Jongin se alargou.

— Mas eu ainda nem disse nada.

— E deveria ter continuado assim — resmungou passando pelo outro.

— Sabe, Soo… — Jongin suspirou audivelmente — Se você quisesse me impressionar, existem formas mais efetivas de fazer isso do que ficar tentando saltar feito um amador.

Kyungsoo parou em seu lugar e fechou as mãos em punho, toda a raiva e frustração voltando com tudo e fazendo seu coração se acelerar ainda mais.  _ Será que seria expulso da pista caso cortasse a garganta do Kim com as lâminas em seus pés? _

— O que você disse? — questionou pausadamente virando-se para encarar a face arrogante do outro.

— Bem, você me ouviu… — Ele encolheu os ombros, os olhos brilhando em uma falsa inocência — Achei que vir pra cá seria mais divertido e desafiador, mas ver você assim… — Gesticulou apontando para Kyungsoo inteiro — Me faz ter cada vez mais certeza que não vai ser difícil ganhar a medalha de ouro esse ano.

O sangue do Do borbulhou em suas veias.

— Achei que estivesse meio óbvio que você já atingiu seu prazo de validade,  _ Kai _ . — Forçou um sorriso — Não importa o quanto você tente, a medalha deste ano não vai ser sua.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Kyungsoo saiu da pista.

Agora era uma questão de honra ganhar a medalha naquele ano e colocar Kim Jongin em seu merecido lugar.

⛸

Fazia uma semana que Jongin não conseguia dormir direito. Todas as malditas vezes que fechava seus olhos, a cena daquele acidente idiota invadia sua mente. E como se tudo o que acontecera já não fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo se contorcer em sua cama a noite, ainda tinha sido obrigado a ir para aquela cidade interiorana — e nada tirava de sua cabeça que era uma forma de puni-lo.

Yixing e Soojung também estavam mais rígidos com ele nos últimos dias. Talvez fosse apenas uma consequência de suas ações anteriores ou uma forma de mostrar como Jongin possuía uma técnica melhor do que qualquer um ali na sua nova pista de gelo, mas independente dos motivos, tudo aquilo apenas o deixava extremamente irritado.

Entretanto, em meio a todos caos que o cercava, ainda havia algo bom.

Bem, talvez não exatamente  _ bom _ , no entanto era uma distração muito bem vinda poder importunar Kyungsoo a cada segundo do dia. E o fato de estar hospedado na pousada da família Do, favorecia-o ainda mais.

Não que Jongin guardasse rancor pelo último Grand Prix e por tudo que acontecera depois — de forma nenhuma, é claro. Mas nunca ele perderia a oportunidade de transformar a vida de seu rival em um inferno.

Um pensamento infantil, ele sabia. Entretanto, o que poderia fazer?

Naquele dia especificamente, acordou mais mal humorado que o normal. Não teve uma boa noite de sono e, para piorar, ainda precisou aguentar o discurso interminável de Yixing sobre responsabilidade e sobre compromisso com prazos.

Jongin sabia! Ele conhecia as regras da patinação desde antes de aprender a andar, ele sabia a porra dos prazos, sabia que já havia passado da hora de decidir seu tema e sabia que Yixing estava certo em cobrar dele uma decisão porque levaria um tempo até que o Zhang conseguisse compor as músicas exatas para seus programas. Inferno, era óbvio que ele sabia!

Mas será que o Yixing não o conhecia bem o suficiente para entender que toda essa pressão apenas fazia sua cabeça doer? Jongin estava de saco cheio de tudo isso, de toda a cobrança e de toda exigência.

— Qual o seu problema hoje, Kim? — Soojung resmungou colocando a mão na cabeça e soltando um suspiro cansado. — Você não acertou praticamente nenhum quádruplo, é frustrante!

Jongin revirou os olhos e encarou um ponto ao longe, exatamente o lugar onde Kyungsoo conversava com um outro patinador.

— E ainda assim sou melhor do que qualquer pessoa aqui — a voz de Jongin soou entendiada e prepotente, sua cabeça ainda latejava insistentemente.

— Continue com essa postura arrogante e você não vai passar nem pelas regionais. — Soojung ergueu o queixo, indicando que ele voltasse a treinar — De novo. E dessa vez com as mãos acima da cabeça.

Jongin suspirou mais uma vez, já devia ser a milésima vez que o fazia naquela manhã.

Por um momento, sua mente se desligou enquanto realizava todos os passos e acrobacias. Uma voz distante dizia em sua cabeça “mais alto, gira, seu arabesque está baixo”, mas Jongin não precisava prestar muita atenção nela para seguir as instruções. Ele patinava desde os três anos de idade, seu corpo praticamente já conseguia realizar passo por passo usando apenas a memória muscular. 

E mesmo que soubesse que mais da metade dos presentes naquela pista estivessem encarando sua performance, tudo o que Jongin sentia era o mais profundo tédio.

A patinação havia se tornado algo maçante para si.

_ Um talento desperdiçado.  _ Pelo menos era isso que todos os seus amigos diziam quando ele comentava sobre largar a patinação.

_ Seus pais investiram muito em você, Kai. _

_ E o que você faria se largasse a patinação? Você não sabe fazer mais nada. _

A irritação cresceu no peito do rapaz no mesmo instante em que realizava o  _ salchow _ quádruplo com as mãos erguidas, exatamente como Soojung havia orientado. Pousou com a graciosidade da bailarina principal. E com tanta majestosidade quanto possível, ele se virou para encarar Soojung.

Yixing estava ao lado dela agora e ambos sorriam satisfeitos.

A técnica de Jongin era perfeita, não havia dúvidas.

— Ótimo! — Yixing assentiu, satisfeito — Acho que tudo bem ter uma pausa agora, preciso conversar com a Soojung sobre um assunto.

O patinador grunhiu em concordância, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os lábios para falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Aproveita a pausa e pense em um tema para seus programas, Jongin. — O homem sorriu cinicamente — Ou eu vou escolher.

— Eu escolho — resmungou cada vez mais mal humorado.

O processo criativo de escolher um tema e tentar visualizar a reação das pessoas ao performar era uma das partes mais importantes. Seu pai dizia que aquilo era função do Yixing, afinal de contas, o homem era seu treinador e músico, ao passo que seus amigos diziam que aquilo era função da Soojung, sua coreógrafa.

Mas algo em Jongin o fazia dispensar a ajuda de qualquer pessoa. Durante toda a sua vida, o procedimento de escolher um tema era feito em conjunto com sua mãe e, apesar de tudo, era uma das únicas coisas que ele se recusava a abrir mão e designar a outra pessoa.

Era sua função, sempre fora.

E Yixing sabia disso.

— Você tem até o final da semana — o Zhang falou, ainda com aquele sorriso irritante nos lábios.

A cabeça de Jongin latejou ainda mais, como sempre acontecia quando ficava nervoso, e ele assentiu antes de virar-se de costas ao mesmo tempo que a música que tocava pelo ambiente trocou para uma batida intensa.

— Jongin! — Soojung o chamou, fazendo ele se virar — Antes de ter a sua pausa, talvez você queira ver isso. — Ela fez um gesto para onde Kyungsoo estava parado — Quem sabe te inspire.

Encarou o outro patinador com um pouco mais de atenção. Havia muitas pessoas na pista de gelo, mas de alguma forma Kyungsoo parecia brilhar entre todas elas e, de repente, Jongin se viu envolvido demais na beleza de cada movimento.

A técnica do Kyungsoo não era perfeita, sua perna de apoio vacilava um pouco nos giros e ele não saltava. Mas, de alguma forma, nada daquilo importava porque ele emanava uma energia hipnotizante.

Nem se quisesse, Jongin seria capaz de desviar o olhar. A forma como Do se movimenta va , o sorriso involuntário nos lábios e o jeito que ele parecia totalmente entregue a música, como se não houvesse absolutamente nada mais importante no mundo inteiro, tornava impossível olhar para qualquer outro lugar.

O Kim havia se esquecido daquela sensação que tomava conta de seu peito sempre que via o mais velho patinando, existia uma beleza e emoção surreal em cada movimento tornando óbvio que  _ aquilo  _ era a coisa que o Do mais amava no mundo. Algo nos movimentos do outro patinador lembravam-no de sua mãe e fazia seus olhos arderem com lágrimas querendo escapar.

Kyungsoo não precisava ter uma técnica perfeita para cativar todos ao seu redor, apenas a mais verdadeira paixão emanava de cada poro do patinador.

A música atingiu seu ápice e Jongin observou com o coração acelerado enquanto o outro se posicionava para realizar o primeiro salto de toda performance e, quando ele saltou, se viu prendendo a respiração.

Talvez todos na pista tivessem feito o mesmo.

No entanto, Kyungsoo hesitou. Ele não pegou altura suficiente para realizar nem um simples salto e a frustração era perceptível em todo seu corpo. 

Era aquilo que sempre o encantava, a forma transparente que ele demonstrava cada um de seus sentimentos e como tudo o que se dispunha a fazer era preenchido de uma paixão arrebatadora.

Kyungsoo representava tudo aquilo que faltava em Jongin.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu do rosto de Jongin e ele passou a mão em sua face, olhando disfarçadamente para os lados para ver se alguém havia notado.

Mas ninguém olhava para ele.

E quem os julgaria? Quem olharia para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse a pessoa mais brilhante daquela pista?

Com o coração cada vez mais acelerado, Jongin observou Kyungsoo tentar salto atrás de salto — e falhar em cada um deles. E, mesmo assim, ainda era algo belo de se ver.

Toda a persistência. Toda a paixão…

Toda a intensidade.

O estômago de Jongin se revirou ao se lembrar do último Grand Prix, em um outro momento que Kyungsoo foi tão intenso quanto era na pista de gelo — talvez até mais. Era perigoso deixar sua mente vagar por aquele caminho enquanto assistia a música chegar a sua reta final, mas ele não conseguia impedir a enxurrada de lembranças que invadiam sua mente.

O suor orvalhando a pele alva de Kyungsoo, as mãos fortes se enrolando nos lençóis brancos, o sorriso de canto dos lábios se desmanchando em um...

A música se encerrou trazendo Jongin de volta para o presente. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes balançando a cabeça para dispersar aquelas memórias.

Aquilo era passado.

— Bem, isso só me inspirou se for pra escolher um tema sobre quedas — o Kim resmungou, antes de deslizar em direção a saída da pista.

Não precisava olhar para saber que Yixing e Soojung reviravam os olhos para si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que estão achando? Críticas construtivas e sugestões são bem vindas <3  
> Até semana que vem


	3. Tour en l’air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiii, tudo bem?  
> Essa semana trouxe um capítulo um pouquinho maior e ainda por cima adiantado aaaa  
> Espero que se divirtam lendo, minhas bombinhas de caramelo.
> 
> P.s. Queria agradecer a maravilhosa da Geo por ter betado, a Lucci por sempre me ajudar a evoluir, a Lais e a Bia por todo o apoio que me deram enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Demorou um bom tempo para Kyungsoo entender que seu rendimento aumentava consideravelmente quando ele seguia uma rotina. E mesmo que na sua adolescência organização não fosse exatamente o seu forte, ele se esforçou muito e agora não conseguia mais funcionar se não seguisse seu cronograma cuidadosamente planejado.

Então, todos os dias, Kyungsoo acordava faltando exatamente quinze minutos para  às 5h, arrumava sua cama e tomava um banho rápido. Ajudava seus pais com o café da manhã na pousada e ia para a pista de gelo às 7h em ponto. Treinava com Junmyeon até o meio-dia e depois voltava para o treino da tarde, às 15h. Durante a noite, Kyungsoo costumava ajudar mais um pouco seus pais e, três vezes na semana, fazia pilates para ajudar a fortalecer seu joelho.

Tudo extremamente organizado para que nada desse errado, mas tudo ruiu no instante em que Kim Jongin surgiu na droga de sua cidade e se hospedou justamente na pousada de seus pais.

Nos primeiros dias, Kyungsoo se atreveu a imaginar que a presença de Jongin não iria bagunçar tanto a sua rotina, afinal, o que ele poderia fazer para interferir no seu dia a dia? Entretanto, o Kim provou que não só era capaz de bagunçar todo seu cronograma como também era extremamente eficaz nisso.

E, para piorar ainda mais a situação, Kyungsoo tinha certeza absoluta que Jongin tinha um vira-tempo, exatamente igual a Hermione Granger. Essa era a única explicação plausível para Jongin estar em absolutamente todos os lugares em que ia, seja durante o café da manhã ou o almoço — não importava o quão cedo Kyungsoo chegasse na pousada — o garoto estaria lá, com os cabelos bagunçados e o sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Ou quando chegasse na pista de gelo, mesmo que ninguém fosse para lá tão cedo assim, o Kim já estaria e, para piorar, alongado e realizando saltos dificílimos como uma gazela irritante e talentosa.

Se Do fizesse uma pausa para ir ao banheiro, ele podia ter certeza absoluta que trombaria com o desgraçado em algum momento e ouviria alguma daquelas piadas idiotas ou comentários espertinhos. Ou então à noite, quando Kyungsoo acreditava que finalmente teria um minuto de paz por estar na recepção, Jongin ligaria de cinco em cinco minutos fazendo pedidos cada vez mais absurdos até que o Do se estressasse e xingasse o patinador mais novo… Só para se desculpar minutos depois, porque o filho da puta ainda era um hóspede.

As únicas horas do dia em que, finalmente, poderia respirar em paz, tendo certeza absoluta que não trombaria com o Kim, era durante seu treino da tarde porque era justo nesse período que Jongin estaria no estúdio de balé juntamente com Soojung.

Eram as horas mais calmas e felizes de seu dia… Até Junmyeon informar que Soojung topou lhe ajudar com seus saltos.

— Vamos substituir o treino matutino? — Ele perguntou sentindo o gosto amargo em sua boca porque parte de si sabia que a resposta seria negativa.

— O treino vespertino. — Junmyeon abriu um sorriso travesso — Soojung e eu concordamos que Jongin pode te ajudar nesse processo.

O garoto abriu a boca para protestar. Era óbvio que Jongin não poderia lhe ajudar, será que nem Junmyeon nem Soojung viam as provocações? Ou eles estavam tão de saco cheio do Kim que queriam induzir Kyungsoo a matá-lo?

Na verdade, essa segunda explicação até que fazia sentido.

— Soojung vai estar te esperando no estúdio da Mina  às 14h em ponto — Junmyeon falou — E se eu fosse você não se atrasaria, Soojung é um tanto rígida demais com atrasos e com o desempenho das pessoas que ela treina.

— Junmyeon… — Kyungsoo respirou fundo tentando manter a calma — Jongin e eu no mesmo estúdio não vai dar certo, você sabe disso.

— O que eu sei é que desde que o Kim apareceu seu rendimento despencou — o treinador retrucou com a voz séria. — Então ou você supera essa rivalidade ridícula ou então pode dar adeus ao Grand Prix e a toda sua carreira.

— Então é sobre isso os treinos com a Soojung? Sobre minha rivalidade com Jongin? — Kyungsoo soltou uma risada cheia de deboche — E não é esse o ponto? Ele  _ é  _ meu rival. Como você espera que eu o trate? Além do mais, isso é problema  _ meu!  _ Você não tem que se meter nisso!

— Olha, eu não me importo se você gosta dele ou não, se vocês vão ser amigos ou se vocês se odeiam...

— Não é o que parece. 

— Mas a partir do instante em que essa rivalidade começa a atrapalhar o seu rendimento aqui dentro da pista de gelo, então se torna sim um problema meu — Junmyeon continuou ignorando a pequena interrupção. — Você me paga para te treinar, para te tornar um patinador melhor, então vai me deixar fazer o meu trabalho e vai me obedecer. Eu sei o que é melhor pra você, Kyungsoo, só preciso que você confie em mim.

— Eu só não consigo entender como isso vai me ajudar! — Kyungsoo exclamou, tentando não soar como uma criança birrenta.

Junmyeon respirou fundo e o encarou, o rosto com uma expressão impassível que o deixava parecendo mais velho do que realmente era.

— Soojung foi a primeira bailarina de uma das melhores companhias de dança do mundo, Kyungsoo, ela já teve uma lesão parecida com a sua e conseguiu se recuperar. Se tem alguém capaz de te ajudar, esse alguém é ela. — Ele fechou os olhos por dois segundos e respirou fundo. — E o Jongin pratica balé e patinação desde criança, ele se dispôs a te ajudar também e eu tenho certeza que isso vai te ajudar a aprimorar sua técnica.

Kyungsoo quis rir, sabia que Jongin havia se voluntariado apenas para tornar a sua vida um inferno.

— Então não seja infantil e faça o que estou dizendo, okay? Tudo que estou pedindo é que você confie em mim.

E que escolha ele tinha a não ser concordar com seu treinador, mesmo que o homem mais velho estivesse mandando-o para um abatedouro?

⛸

Jongin deixou seu corpo tombar no chão do estúdio de balé. A sala era menor do que a que ele estava acostumado e havia uma manchinha no teto que sempre atraía seu olhar, entretanto algo ali fazia com que ele se sentisse em paz.

Fazia cerca de cinco minutos que Soojung havia ido embora, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos a mil, o prazo que Yixing estipulou para decidir o tema de seus programas já tinha acabado — no dia anterior, para ser mais exato — e o coração do patinador se acelerou ao imaginar que tipo de tema seu treinador escolheria. Jongin sentia um desconfortável rebuliço em seu estômago, era uma tradição sua escolher os temas e agora estava prestes a perder aquilo também, nem mesmo o único prazer que a patinação lhe proporcionava possuía mais.

Soojung segurou sua mão ao lembrá-lo daquilo e lhe ofereceu um sorriso suave, a mulher sempre fora rígida, mas quase sempre compreendia Jongin melhor do Yixing. 

— Você sabe que Yixing não quer ser obrigado a escolher por você — ela sussurrou. — Mas ele precisa compor as músicas, então apenas dê algo para ele trabalhar. Não precisa ser o tema, mas pense em  _ como _ você quer patinar, qual o tipo de música que você quer.

Jongin assentiu sem conseguir alcançar o conforto que Soojung oferecia.

— Amanhã Kyungsoo começa a treinar com a gente, talvez ele te ajude com isso.

E aquele foi o segundo lembrete que ela lhe deixara.

Jongin brigou muito quando Yixing e Soojung lhe informaram sobre os treinos conjuntos, apesar de boa parte de si estar animado com a situação. Treinar com Kyungsoo significava evidenciar todas as suas próprias falhas, algo no outro sempre o tornava extremamente consciente de si mesmo, de sua falta de emoção durante as performances e de todos os seus outros inúmeros defeitos.

Mas há muito tempo Jongin aprendera que nunca conseguiria ganhar uma discussão contra o casal, então tudo que lhe restou foi o coração acelerado e uma agitação crescente em seu estômago só de imaginar estar com Kyungsoo no dia seguinte.

Respirou fundo e se concentrou na música que ecoava pela sala, decidindo focar em um problema que ele poderia resolver.

_ Que tipo de música ele queria performar? _

_ Qual tema usar? _

_ O que faria o coração da platéia bater mais forte enquanto ele patinava? _

_ O que faria o público prender a respiração exatamente como ele fazia ao assistir Kyungsoo patinando? _

E ali estava o Do em sua cabeça, mais uma vez.

Algo em Kyungsoo o encantou desde a primeira vez que o vira patinar, cerca de um ano após sua própria estréia na categoria sênior. Jongin conseguia se lembrar de ter ficado sem fôlego e de ter chorado ao assisti-lo.

O Do patinou com a música Love Me Like You Do, a versão de Ellie Goulding. Não era uma música muito original, mas a forma como performou fazia todos terem a sensação de que nunca haviam visto nada como aquilo. E Jongin sentiu-se ainda mais hipnotizado pelo que aquela música representava.

Era a música preferida de sua mãe. A primeira música que tocou quando patinaram juntos, aquela música sempre o faria pensar em Kim Jonghee.

No entanto, não foi apenas a música que fez as lembranças de Jongin surgirem. Na verdade, foi especificamente a forma como o garoto se movia que fez seu coração se acelerar e as lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos. Do Kyungsoo patinava exatamente como Kim Jonghee dançava. Com a mesma paixão, com a mesma intensidade, com o mesmo sorriso e com o mesmo brilho no olhar. 

Jongin chorou copiosamente ao final daquela apresentação, quase um ano após a morte de sua mãe.

Era aquilo que Jongin sempre invejou porque, por mais que se esforçasse, nunca conseguiu ter a capacidade de transmitir seus sentimentos através de sua arte. Yixing e Soojung sempre apontavam aquela como sendo sua maior fraqueza porque por mais perfeito que tudo estivesse, as vezes parecia um tanto…  _ Mecânico? _

Ele se sentou de uma vez, uma ideia brincando em sua mente. Puxou seu celular e colocou aquela música, fechou os olhos quando os primeiros acordes ecoaram pelo estúdio e se permitiu reviver todas as lembranças que aquilo trazia.

Jongin poderia não ter certeza sobre o tema que iria apresentar, mas queria uma música que despertasse tantos sentimentos e que fizessem todos serem guiados especialmente para dentro de seu coração. Queria que todos sentissem o amor, a ternura e, simultaneamente, a dor que ele sentia ao ouvir aquela música.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, alcançou o aparelho e digitou uma única palavra antes de enviá-la pra Yixing. A resposta chegou quase ao mesmo tempo:

**[20:13] Mercenário:**

_ Não é um tanto clichê? _

**[20:13] Você:**

_ Para as outras pessoas, talvez. _

_ Mas não para mim.  _

Yixing não respondeu, não havia nada para dizer. Ele conhecia Jongin bem o suficiente para saber que teria uma performance completamente inédita apesar do tema um tanto comum demais.

_ Amor. _

⛸

Kyungsoo estava parado em frente ao estúdio de Mina há cerca de cinco minutos, reunindo a coragem necessária para entrar. Respirou fundo e fechou as mãos por alguns segundos antes de tornar a abri-las, estava nervoso e com medo, não apenas de estar no estúdio com Kim Jongin, mas também pela possibilidade de ter um desempenho ruim. E não por nunca ter praticado balé antes — porque ele já tinha — mas por seu joelho escolher justo aquele dia para latejar, o que talvez tivesse algo a ver com a mudança drástica do clima, ou simplesmente com seu próprio nervosismo. O fato é que estava doendo e aquilo com certeza iria atrapalhá lo, o que tornaria tudo ainda pior.

— Você vai fazer a aula aqui fora? — A voz de Jongin tão próxima de seu ouvido o sobressaltou.

_ Como aquele filho da puta havia chegado tão perto sem fazer nenhum barulho? _

— Eu já estava entrando — Kyungsoo rosnou antes de subir os dois degraus que o separava da porta.

— Não precisa mentir, Soo… — Do sentiu o peso do braço de Jongin sobre seus ombros e o cheiro inebriante de cereja emanando de sua pele — Eu  _ sei  _ que você estava me esperando.

— Talvez nos seus sonhos. — Ele retrucou sentindo todo seu corpo ficar rígido com o toque o garoto.

— Te garanto que nos meus sonhos você costuma fazer coisas bem mais interessantes, Soo — Jongin sussurrou inclinando-se um pouco para que seus lábios roçassem a orelha de Kyungsoo.

Ele amaldiçoou seu próprio corpo por ter reagido de um jeito tão óbvio e pelo arrepio que subiu por toda sua coluna antes de, finalmente, conseguir se afastar do outro. A risada divertida do Kim apenas tornou tudo pior e o Do fez uma anotação mental para assassinar seu querido treinador assim que aquele martírio acabasse.

Apressou o passo para alcançar logo a sala que estava reservada para eles, abrindo a porta antes que Jongin pudesse falar mais alguma coisa e adentrando o estúdio, sentindo a presença do outro ainda perto demais de si.

— Estão atrasados.

Kyungsoo sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Soojung. Ele olhou ao redor até vê-la parada próximo a caixa de som, logo abaixo de um relógio, com uma expressão não estava muito amigável.

— Três minutos, _ Krystal _ — Jongin resmungou passando por Kyungsoo e jogando sua bolsa no chão.

— Ainda é um atraso — ela falou, virando-se de costas e conectando algo a caixa de som — Vocês tem dezessete minutos para se alongarem. E Jongin, amanhã o seu treino vai começar uma hora antes.

Ele abriu a boca para reclamar, mas apenas um olhar da mulher o calou.

— E a cada vez que me chamar por  _ esse  _ nome, irei acrescentar uma hora no seu treino diário.

Kyungsoo sentiu um prazer maroto dentro de si ao ver a expressão irritada do Kim, ele não sabia que era tão bom assim ver alguém que detestava levar uma bronca.

— Dezesseis minutos, Kyungsoo. — Soojung virou-se para ele e logo uma das sinfonias de Beethoven começou a tocar. — Você não vai se alongar?

Kyungsoo sentiu toda seu prazer se esvair e jogou sua bolsa em um canto, procurando sua antiga sapatilha. Sentia seu coração batendo rápido demais enquanto as colocava e, com o canto dos olhos, observou Jongin já se alongando em uma das barras. 

Ele assumiu a barra do lado oposto e começou todo o processo de alongamento que sempre fazia, sentia seu joelho protestar a cada vez que o forçava um pouco mais, entretanto não era nada que não pudesse suportar. Kyungsoo estava acostumado com a dor, já conseguiu patinar em situações mais precárias e não seria apenas uma dorzinha em seu joelho que o pararia.

Se o Do achava Junmyeon rígido nos treinos, em nada se comparava com Soojung. Primeiro, eles foram obrigados a realizar sequências cruéis de exercícios na barra para fortalecer suas articulações, tudo ao som de Beethoven. 

Quando a mulher trocou a música para algo contemporâneo, Kyungsoo não entendeu o gemido doloroso que Jongin soltou, até vê-la passar a nova sequência de exercícios. Pela próxima hora, eles saltaram de um lado para o outro da sala enquanto Soojung contava repetidamente até oito. 

Ao fim das duas horas, Kyungsoo sentia que seu coração fosse sair correndo de seu peito e que suas pernas haviam virado gelatina. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia tanta dor após um treino e, para piorar, a dor em seu joelho estava se tornando cada vez mais irritante.

— Como está seu joelho? — Soojung questionou quase como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos da garrafinha em suas mãos e encarou a mulher.

— Bem — respondeu simplesmente antes de levar a garrafa de volta aos lábios sentindo o olhar pesado de Jongin sobre si.

— Preciso que você seja sincero, Kyungsoo, ou isso não irá funcionar — ela retrucou, o tom de voz soando mais suave.

— Meu joelho está completamente recuperado, obrigado. — Ele forçou um sorriso falso sustentando o olhar da mulher.

— Então por que você não salta?

O sangue de Kyungsoo ferveu ao ouvir o questionamento saindo dos lábios de Jongin.

— Isso não é problema seu.

Jongin revirou os olhos e não disse nada trazendo uma sensação esquisita ao peito de Kyungsoo porque, daquela vez, o outro patinador não havia soado hostil.

— Já que seu joelho está bem, então podemos continuar com o treino — Soojung falou escolhendo uma música suave que Kyungsoo não conhecia. — Vamos treinar alguns saltos.

Kyungsoo sentiu seu corpo congelar. Será que ele era tão incapaz de saltar ali quanto era na pista de gelo?

— Não se preocupe, Kyungsoo, Jongin irá te ajudar. 

Se Soojung estivesse tentando confortar Kyungsoo, ela falhou completamente. Ele não queria a ajuda de Jongin, queria que o outro fosse pra puta que pariu e o deixasse em paz.

— Eu não vou te deixar cair, Soo — Jongin falou espreguiçando-se antes de colocar-se de pé.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu reconhecer se a frase havia sido irônica ou não mas, por via das dúvidas, resolveu encarar como ironia. Respirou fundo controlando as sensações de seu corpo, saltar ali era completamente diferente de saltar na pista de gelo. Ali não precisava de altura o suficiente para rotação e nem haveria lâminas sob seus pés além disso, por bem ou por mal, ainda tinha Jongin para segurá-lo — mesmo que não confiasse nem um pouco no outro.

— Quinta posição — Soojung orientou e Kyungsoo respirou fundo se preparando para o salto que ela ordenaria. — Você tem certeza que seu joelho não está doendo?

— Eu estou bem — Kyungsoo repetiu entredentes.

_ — Tour en l’air  _ — Soojung mal abriu a boca para proferir o nome do salto.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, confuso. Ele fez um bom tempo de balé e estava há anos na patinação, mas não conseguia reconhecer aquele nome, será que era algo difícil?

— Jongin.

O coração de Kyungsoo estava acelerado da mesma forma que ficava quando assistia algum filme de suspense e o clímax estava chegando. Era, de certa forma, uma expectativa pelo que estava por vir, mas todo o seu corpo e mente gritava que não seria algo bom.

Kyungsoo afastou-se até estar próximo a parede e encarou Jongin parado no centro. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, em um momento o Kim estava parado e, no seguinte, ele girava no ar antes de pousar graciosamente.

— Mais uma vez. 

Jongin repetiu aquele passo um total de cinco vezes. Começava com os pés em quinta posição, em  _ demi-plié _ , saltava com as pernas bem juntas ao mesmo tempo que girava o corpo três vezes — quase quatro — e caia em quinta posição. Fácil.

— Um giro é o suficiente para hoje, Kyungsoo — Soojung falou e assentiu para que Jongin se afastasse.

O joelho de Kyungsoo repuxou em um lembrete doloroso para não fazer aquilo. Ele poderia dizer a verdade, dizer que talvez não estivesse pronto para aquilo e que poderia tentar de novo amanhã — aquilo era o sensato a se fazer, entretanto ser honesto naquele momento era, para si, sinônimo de desistir.

E se ele desistisse, ele perderia. Kyungsoo não estava disposto a perder e nem ao menos ver o sorriso presunçoso nos lábios de Jongin caso desse para trás… Não, ele faria aquele salto. Talvez não com tanta maestria, mas definitivamente conseguiria fazer.

Respirou fundo preparando-se para iniciar. Fechou os olhos relembrando o passo a passo em sua cabeça e teve certeza absoluta que conseguiria.

_ Pés em quinta posição. Demi-plié. _

Seu coração bateu ainda mais rápido.

_ Saltar com as pernas juntas. Dois giros é o suficiente. _

Kyungsoo saltou. A parte de trás de seu joelho direito protestando no instante em que saiu do chão e enviando uma onda de dor por toda sua perna. Ele queria gritar, entretanto ainda estava no ar e sabia que iria cair sem conseguir sustentar seu próprio corpo naquela droga de perna lesionada.

Mas a queda não veio.

Antes que pudesse atingir completamente o chão, os braços de Jongin envolveram seu corpo o impedindo de cair. O joelho de Kyungsoo doía como o inferno e ele queria gritar, mais pela frustração do que pela dor em si. Não apenas falhou em um salto —  _ de novo! _ — como também teve que ser salvo pela porra de Kim Jongin.

— Eu te disse que não ia te deixar cair.

Kyungsoo sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Odiava a si mesmo e odiava a droga de sua perna. Odiava ainda mais aquele cheiro tão familiar de pirulito de cereja que desprendia da pele de Jongin e a forma como ele ainda o mantinha seguro em seus braços como se não quisesse nunca mais soltá-lo.

Desvencilhou-se do Kim quase rispidamente e se forçou a ficar em pé, sentindo uma mistura de raiva e vergonha dominar seu corpo. Sentia-se humilhado.

Não disse uma palavra, nem para Jongin — que ainda o encarava com aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele cabelo estupidamente bagunçado — muito menos para Soojung.

Kyungsoo nem ao menos ousou encarar a mulher, não suportaria ver seu provável olhar de decepção, esforçando-se para não apoiar seu peso na perna direita enquanto pegava sua bolsa, saindo da sala antes que as lágrimas fugissem de seus olhos.

— Você fez de propósito — Jongin acusou tão logo ouviram o barulho da porta da frente ser fechada.

Soojung nem teve a decência de negar antes de virar-se para desligar a caixa de som.

— Ele disse que estava bem.

— Você sabia que ele estava mentindo! — Jongin revirou os olhos exasperado. — Ele pode ter se machucado sério!

— Ele não se machucou — Soojung falou encarando o mais novo — Mas se você está tão preocupado, eu vou te explicar o que aconteceu. A lesão de Kyungsoo já está recuperada, os laudos médicos apontam isso.

— Mas ele estava com dor — Jongin teimou.

— Sim, estava. E ele sempre vai sentir dor. — Soojung se aproximou. — E vai doer ainda mais se ele não fortalecer seu joelho, se ele não superar seu medo e sair de sua zona de conforto. Não foi a dor que fez Kyungsoo cair hoje nem em qualquer outra das vezes, foi o medo.

Os lábios de Jongin curvaram-se em um bico contrariado.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Jongin. — Ela sorriu e acenou para que Jongin recolhesse suas coisas — Não fiz nada que Junmyeon não tenha me pedido.

⛸

As aulas de Soojung se intensificaram a cada dia e, em todas elas, a treinadora fazia Kyungsoo realizar diversos saltos diferentes. Era doloroso, irritante e extremamente difícil conviver com Jongin ali, naquele ambiente que parecia feito exclusivamente para ele.

O Kim parecia brilhar onde quer que estivesse, emanando aquela aura poderosa que atraia todos os olhares e fazia com que corações palpitassem só de vê-lo sorrir. Entretanto, o patinador era insuportável na mesma medida em que era bonito.

Kyungsoo resmungou algo ininteligível para si mesmo procurando seu creme para dor na bolsa. Era um ardor gostoso, que oscilava entre quente e gelado, queimava sua pele, mas trazia um alívio bom para sua perna. Com um suspiro cansado, observou a coloração roxa voltando a se espalhar pela parte interna de seu joelho.

Aquilo não era nada demais, ele tinha certeza. Havia retornado ao médico na semana anterior, a lesão permanecia recuperada e não tinha nada com que se preocupar, entretanto precisava manter o repouso e voltar com as medidas de antes: creme para dor, analgésicos, mais creme para dor, faixas e mais repouso.

Ele estava seguindo quase todas as recomendações médicas.

_ Quase. _

Balançou a cabeça para dispersar seus pensamentos e vasculhou mais uma vez sua bolsa torcendo para não ter esquecido a faixa daquela vez, encontrou-a lá no fundo, dentro de um saquinho plástico. Era quase automático aquele processo, Kyungsoo fazia pelo menos duas vezes ao dia, então não precisou se concentrar muito para conseguir enfaixar seu joelho da forma correta.

Fazia quase um mês que Jongin estava ali — em sua opinião, tempo o suficiente para que os ânimos já tivessem se acalmado e ele pudesse ir embora — mas Kyungsoo ainda não conseguiu se acostumar com a onipresença do outro patinador. Atualmente, com as aulas de Soojung, os únicos momentos de paz estavam sendo os dias que fazia pilates, ou nem isso, porque agora Jongin parecia ter feito morada permanente na cabeça de Kyungsoo.

Não que ele pensasse coisas boas do outro garoto, longe disso, os pensamentos que direcionava ao outro eram, em sua maioria, cheios de ódio e rancor, no entanto, haviam aquelas memórias que insistiam em traí-lo, fazendo-o se recordar do que jurou esquecer.

Jongin parecia brilhar onde quer que estivesse, mas ele definitivamente brilhava bem mais quando estava nu, com os cabelos bagunçados para todos os lados, a pele morena orvalhada de suor e aquele maldito sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios implorando para serem beijados.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e balançou freneticamente a cabeça, como se daquela forma seus pensamentos indecentes pudessem sair voando por ela. Ele precisava focar no presente, focar em melhorar, evoluir e vencer.

Era isso, Kyungsoo não tinha tempo para pensar em como Kim Jongin era extremamente sensual e como se movia com graciosidade em  _ qualquer  _ situação. A última vez que se deixara dominar pelo que pensava do outro patinador e se distraiu e acabou com  uma lesão no joelho.

Mesmo que tecnicamente a culpa fosse inteiramente sua e de seu desejo de superar Jongin, ele ainda não estava pronto para abaixar suas barreiras com relação ao outro patinador.

_ Não, não mesmo. _

E o Kim ainda era insuportavelmente irritante, não seria tão difícil assim ignorar essa sensação esquisita em seu peito, pelo menos era o que Kyungsoo esperava.

Com um suspiro audível, amarrou os cadarços de seus patins usando uma força exagerada, depois verificou se a proteção da lâmina estava bem encaixada e puxou a barra de sua calça até que cobrisse boa parte de seus pés.

Guardou sua bolsa no armário e pegou sua garrafinha de água já cheia. Ele estava cerca de dez minutos adiantado naquele dia, Junmyeon lhe dissera que teria uma surpresa o esperando e aquilo era apenas mais uma pulguinha pulando em seu cérebro de um lado para o outro.

Havia m muitas coisas saltitando por sua mente naquele dia.

O barulho de música o atingiu tão logo saiu do vestiário. Não havia muitas pessoas naquele horário e, por algum motivo, parecia que havia ainda menos gente do que o comum. Yifan estava em um canto da pista, não muito longe da entrada, em uma discussão acalorada com sua parceira, Kyungsoo não precisava se aproximar para saber que era alguma desavença sobre a coreografia.

Seu olhar foi logo atraído para uma silhueta majestosa erguendo sua perna direita sob sua cabeça, em um alongamento que deixava claro a flexibilidade daquele ser. O estômago de Kyungsoo se revirou e ele fechou as mãos em punho sentindo seu sangue esquentar como sempre acontecia ao ver Kim Jongin. A vontade de socar sua face era quase involuntária.

O Kim não pareceu notar que estava sendo observado, talvez estivesse tão acostumado com os olhares que não se importava mais com eles. Kyungsoo sabia que deveria adentrar a pista e procurar seu treinador, mas algo na forma como o garoto se alongava era um tanto hipnotizante.

E isso nada tinha a ver com a roupa que o patinador mais novo usava.

Jongin estava com uma calça preta, justa, que destacava cada músculo de suas pernas e, para tornar a situação um pouco mais atraente, ele ainda optara por uma droga de um cropped também preto.

— Isso é baba? — A voz de Yifan o despertou.

Talvez realmente tivesse passado um tempo relativamente longo encarando Jongin se alongar, porque nem ao menos notou seu amigo abandonar Victoria e se aproximar dele.

— Isso sou eu cortando sua garganta se você não calar a boca — Kyungsoo rosnou tirando a proteção de suas lâminas.

— Alguém acordou de mau humor hoje — Yifan cantarolou.

— E alguém acordou de bom humor, pelo visto — Kyungsoo retrucou adentrando a pista e escorando-se no alambrado ao lado de Yifan. — Achei que estava discutindo com a Victoria.

— E estava, mas ela resolveu ceder dessa vez e reconheceu que eu estava certo. — Yifan riu. — É tão bom estar certo, você não acha?

— E qual era a questão? Se vocês iriam fazer um  _ flip _ ou um  _ toe loop _ ? — Kyungsoo riu debochado.

— Era sobre nosso tema — Yifan respondeu — No fim, vamos performar Romeu e Julieta.

— Quem diria, logo você, o cara “frio” da pista de gelo, sendo um maldito de um romântico.

— As aparências enganam. — Yifan deu de ombros e olhou em direção ao lugar onde Victoria estava parada — Mas é melhor eu ir, não estou a fim de deixar uma certa pessoa irritada porque ela sim é capaz de cortar meu pescoço com as lâminas.

— Se ela precisar de ajuda, fala pra me chamar.

Yifan revirou os olhos começando a deslizar para longe, mas parou a dois passos de distância e se virou:

— Em uma escala de zero a dez, o quão mal humorado você está?

— Uns seis ou sete — Kyungsoo respondeu com o cenho franzido em confusão — Por quê?

Yifan soltou o ar devagar e mordeu o lábio inferior de forma preocupada.

— Então acho que você deveria se preparar para atingir um onze daqui a pouco.

E sem nenhum explicação, voltou pelo caminho que viera.

Kyungsoo olhou em volta, em direção ao lugar que Jongin estava, se tinha alguém que poderia fazer sua irritação crescer em poucos minutos era ele. Entretanto o Kim permanecia concentrado em passos fáceis enquanto ouvia alguma coisa dita por seus treinadores.

Se não era Jongin quem iria estressá-lo, então só restava então seu treinador. Com um suspiro cansado, Kyungsoo olhou ao redor até observar Kim Junmyeon parado do outro lado da pista e,desta vez, o homem não estava sozinho. Ao lado dele havia uma outra pessoa muito conhecida por todos da pista de gelo: Jackson Wang.

Kyungsoo rosnou para si mesmo e se contorceu em seu lugar, tentado a virar as costas e ir embora. Jackson era muito popular ali, especialmente entre as crianças e aqueles que estavam iniciando na vida de patinação agora, porque o Wang era a droga do suporte.

Ao contrário de Jongin, Junmyeon percebeu logo que estava sendo observado e abriu um sorriso radiante antes de acenar para Kyungsoo se aproximar.

Ele queria morrer enquanto deslizava em direção a eles.

— Acho que não preciso apresentar vocês — Junmyeon falou e Jackson sorriu.

— Eu não preciso de um suporte — Kyungsoo retrucou e virou-se para o outro homem forçando-se a abrir um sorriso gentil. — Sem ofensa.

— Não ofendeu. — Ele deu de ombros — Muitos patinadores tem vergonha de precisar de suporte depois que já são profissionais.

— Mas eu não preciso — Kyungsoo teimou.

— Então você aprendeu a saltar novamente de ontem pra hoje? — Junmyeon retrucou e Kyungsoo trincou o maxilar sem responder. — Ótimo, então você precisa de suporte.

Sem nenhuma resposta pronta, Kyungsoo assentiu a contragosto.

Sentia o peso da vergonha em cima de si enquanto Jackson prendia o equipamento em seu peito. Kyungsoo não precisava olhar em volta para saber que todo mundo o encarava e que talvez as arquibancadas estivessem tomadas por risadinhas e cochichos.

Ele odiou Kim Jongin um pouco mais porque, graças aquele filho da puta, as arquibancadas andavam cada vez mais cheias.

_ Maldito Kim Jongin. _

Soltou um gemido em frustração ao se dar conta que seu maior rival provavelmente também o encarava e que, com toda a certeza do mundo, deveria estar formulando mil e uma piadas escrotas para fazer assim que aquela situação humilhante terminasse.

— Prontinho. — Jackson sorriu.

— Desculpa não sorrir de volta, estou ocupado demais curtindo minha humilhação — Kyungsoo murmurou. — Então? Vamos acabar logo com isso?

— Não é humilhação precisar de suporte, Kyungsoo, você não é o primeiro e não será o último — Jackson falou.

— Você consegue, Kyung. — Junmyeon ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante.

Kyungsoo suspirou e começou a deslizar para a frente, sentindo Jackson se mover em sincronia logo atrás de si. As risadas se tornaram mais altas e Kyungsoo se questionou se, talvez, elas estivessem dentro de sua própria cabeça.

— Quando estiver pronto — Jackson murmurou.

— Vamos com um  _ toe loop  _ triplo. — resmungou de volta.

Expulsou todas suas preocupações de sua mente e focou no que fazia naquele momento. Se era aquilo que precisava fazer para voltar ao normal então faria, a patinação sempre viria em primeiro lugar em sua vida.

Girou seu corpo em 180°, era um tanto estranho voltar a usar o arreio. Não precisava do Jackson desde que tinha uns onze anos de idade e agora ali estava ele, preparando-se para um salto usando um suporte.

Respirou fundo e flexionou os joelhos, tirando seus pés do chão. O medo, mais uma vez, dominou sua mente naquele instante e ele não pegou altura o suficiente para um triplo. A frustração tomou conta de seu corpo quando o arreio puxou seu corpo para trás mantendo-o em pé, que inferno! Nem mesmo com o suporte ele conseguia realizar um triplo.

— De novo — Rosnou.

Ele não sabia em que momento exatamente havia se tornado a principal atração da pista de gelo, entretanto, quando se virou frustrado para onde Junmyeon estava, notou que seu treinador não estava sozinho. Ao lado dele estava Yixing, Soojung… E Jongin.

— Sério, Soo, estava aqui me perguntando… Quem desiste de um  _ toe loop  _ triplo dez vezes usando um arreio?

— Por que você não cala a boca e vai focar na porra do seu treino? — Kyungsoo cuspiu as palavras sentindo seu sangue ferver e viu o sorrisinho divertido surgir nos lábios de Jongin

— Kyungsoo… A gente não vai embora enquanto você não acertar um salto, ouviu? — Junmyeon falou pausadamente — Preciso que você se concentre, ‘tá se apressando muito na entrada, tente contar até seis antes de saltar, okay?

— Como assim? — Kyungsoo suspirou cansado.

— Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, flexiona o joelho, salta, rotação, rotação, rotação, pouso… Você consegue. — As palavras de Junmyeon possuíam uma entonação bonita, quase como se ele cantarolasse as orientações.

Não era difícil, ele conseguiria daquela vez.

— Você não precisa ser tão babaca com ele — Yixing murmurou baixinho para Jongin que apenas deu de ombros.

— É inevitável. 

Era hipnotizante ver as inúmeras tentativas de Kyungsoo e a forma como ele saltava vez após a outra, sem dar o braço a torcer nem desistir de tentar. Mesmo que Jongin não entendesse como ele podia simplesmente atrasar o salto ou ficar com medo de cair estando com o equipamento preso as costas, não conseguia evitar de torcer para que tudo desse certo.

Apenas um acerto e Kyungsoo estaria de volta na jogada, poderia evoluir e finalmente o Kim teria um pouco mais de diversão nas competições.

Prendeu a respiração quando o Do se preparou para mais um salto, daquela vez não houve vacilo ou hesitação, seu corpo girou uma, duas, três vezes no ar antes de cair graciosamente. Um sorriso orgulhoso pintou os lábios de Jongin e ele reprimiu a vontade de bater palmas quando observou a forma radiante com que Kyungsoo se virou para seu treinador.

— Ele não puxou — Kyungsoo constatou com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes antes de virar-se para Jackson. — Você não puxou!

— Não puxei — Jackson confirmou. — Você fez tudo sozinho.

— Mais uma vez!

A animação de Kyungsoo fazia o peito de Jongin se encher de alegria, ele queria  _ tanto _ deslizar até o centro e abraçar o outro patinador, dizer como estava orgulho e como sabia que ele era capaz… No entanto, os sentimentos e sensações dentro de si eram conflitantes, como poderia cortar aquela distância e comemorar a conquista de alguém que, claramente, o detestava?

— Chega de saltos por hoje — Junmyeon falou como um pai orgulhoso e acenou para Jackson que começou a retirar o equipamento de Kyungsoo.

— Não, não, não! — Kyungsoo protestou — Eu consegui fazer um  _ toe loop  _ triplo! Preciso tentar mais uma vez!

— Não — Junmyeon foi firme em sua fala. — Você já fez o suficiente, Kyung, para uma mente complicada como a sua, é melhor a gente terminar hoje com um acerto.

— Mas eu consigo mais uma! — Kyungsoo exclamou curvando-se brevemente para Jackson em agradecimento antes de deslizar para perto de Junmyeon. — Por favor!

— A coreografia, Kyung — Junmyeon falou simplesmente e Kyungsoo rosnou baixinho sabendo que era uma batalha perdida.

Kyungsoo apoiou-se no alambrado sentindo seu coração acelerado, havia sido tão boa a sensação de estar no ar e de ter um pouso perfeito, e ele sabia que muito daquilo era devido ao esforço nas aulas com a Soojung. Ela estava certa ao dizer que o balé ajudava na leveza dos pousos e tudo aquilo deixava-o cada vez mais animado, entretanto, sabia que ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer caso quisesse chegar ao Grand Prix.

— Obrigado — murmurou, atraindo a atenção de Soojung que estava concentrada em um diálogo com os dois homens mais velhos.

A mulher assentiu e abriu um sorriso curto, seus olhos brilhando orgulhosos e, logo em seguida, voltou-se para a conversa que travava. Não era necessário um longo diálogo ou uma grande demonstração de afeto, ela entendia perfeitamente o que o patinador estava sentindo porque já havia passado por aquilo há muitos e muitos anos. Além do mais, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que Do Kyungsoo estava prestes a dar a volta por cima.

— Sabe, Soo… — A voz irritante de Jongin foi como um balde de água fria na sua animação, ele até havia se esquecido da presença daquele imbecil. — Agora que você consegue saltar com um arreio, você só precisa treinar por uns dez anos seguidos para conseguir a medalha de ouro no Grand Prix. 

— Idiota — Kyungsoo resmungou sem ânimo de entrar em alguma discussão que não levaria a lugar algum.

— Você está  _ quase  _ se tornando um profissional — Jongin falou debochado inclinando-se para depositar um beijo suave na bochecha do garoto. — Estou orgulhoso.

Com uma risada alta, ele se afastou deixando para trás um Kyungsoo vermelho de raiva, com a bochecha ardendo e com um maldito coração acelerado.

_ E sem entender o que levava a droga de seu corpo a reagir assim a um simples toque de seu arqui-inimigo. _


	4. Toalhas felpudinhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi, minhas bombinhas de caramelo. Como vocês estão?  
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo e se divirtam com esses cabeças dura shaushasuh  
> Boa leitura e amo vocês <3
> 
> Um agradecimento especial a Geovana pela betagem do capítulo e a Lucci pela revisão, e a todos que tem me apoiado e incentivado <3

Quando Jongin chegou naquela cidade, acreditou fielmente que tudo ali seria diferente.

Havia sido um tolo, ele sabia. O problema nunca esteve nos lugares, mas nele próprio e, apesar de saber que estava sendo dramático em pensar assim, a percepção daquilo o estava incomodando um bocado naquele instante. Principalmente por ser algo ‘tão pequeno’ que nem deveria incomodá-lo, para começo de conversa.

Desde que ganhou sua primeira medalha de ouro, ainda na Categoria Júnior, Jongin passou a atrair um pequeno grupo de pessoas — _fãs, por assim dizer_ — que sempre o seguiam por aí. E o número foi crescendo, crescendo e crescendo até chegar a um ponto em que se sentia constantemente observado. Agradecia a admiração de todos eles, mesmo julgando não ser merecedor daquilo tudo, entretanto ainda era algo que enchia o saco frequentemente.

E naquele dia em especial, Jongin estava com um total de zero paciência para lidar com estranhos.

Não haviam tantas pessoas ali quanto na sua pista natal, mas nas arquibancadas havia pequenos grupos o encarando e tirando fotos suas “discretamente”, algo que o patinador odiava com a mesma intensidade que se sentia lisonjeado.

Pelo menos ali, as pessoas não o seguiam pelas ruas e apenas se limitavam a observá-lo na pista de gelo, coisa que não acontecia em sua cidade natal.

Soltou um suspiro audível e ergueu sua perna direita até apoiá-la na barra de ferro instalada ali, adorara a forma como construíram aquele prédio e como a sala dedicada aos alongamentos ficava em uma posição bem privilegiada, dando total acesso para que observasse a pista de gelo e todos que estivessem nela.

Com um certo pesar, Jongin notou que sentia mais prazer em _observar_ a pista do que estar nela de fato.

— Com licença… — Uma voz baixinha atraiu a atenção de Jongin de volta para a sala de alongamentos e ele se virou para observar uma garota esguia. — Eu não queria te incomodar, mas minha irmã me mataria se eu não viesse.

Jongin abriu um sorriso radiante e apoiou sua perna de volta no chão, antes de se virar totalmente para a garota.

— E em que posso te ajudar?

— Minha irmã — a garota reforçou e Jongin assentiu — Ela começou a patinar há pouco tempo e meio que ela não fala em outra coisa além disso. Especialmente de um patinador que a inspirou, ela até tem um pôster no quarto e tudo o mais...

A garota respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios, como se criasse coragem para fazer uma grande pergunta.

— Você é Kim Kai? O prodígio rebelde? — ela soltou de uma vez.

Jongin riu abaixando a cabeça, uma risada melodiosa e muito bonita que, infelizmente, não chegava até seu coração.

— Bem, eu sou o Kai. Mas não sou nem prodígio nem rebelde. — O Kim encolheu os ombros com um biquinho fofo nos lábios e viu a garota arregalar os olhos por dois segundos antes de puxar seu celular do bolso traseiro.

— Oh, perdão… Você se importaria de tirar uma foto? — ela pediu — Pra minha irmã, é claro.

— Claro.

Ele se questionou se realmente existia uma irmã naquela história toda e só quando a garota saiu da sala, reunindo-se em um dos grupinhos na arquibancada, Jongin sentiu seus ombros relaxarem. Soltou outro suspiro, começando a alongar seus braços e deixou seu olhar voltar para a pista de gelo.

Mesmo tendo poucas pessoas naquele dia, seu olhar focou em um patinador específico. Era quase involuntário, como um metal atraído diretamente para um ímã, não importando se haviam duas ou duas mil pessoas em um mesmo ambiente, Jongin _sempre_ conseguiria encontrá-lo. Era quase um dom.

Uma droga de dom que não ajudava em porra nenhuma, mas, ainda assim, ainda um dom.

Apoiou seus cotovelos na barra de ferro e inclinou seu corpo para chegar mais perto do vidro. Aquela sala definitivamente era um bom lugar porque dali conseguia observar Kyungsoo sem ser observado de volta, e ele esperava que isso não soasse tão assustador quanto parecia. 

Jongin apenas gostava de observar Kyungsoo patinando e não havia nada demais nisso, não era nada tão bizarro quanto o Edward assistindo a Bella dormir ou qualquer uma das coisas estranhas que Joe Goldberg costumava fazer naquela série da Netflix.

_Era perfeitamente normal um patinador sentir o estômago se revirar e o coração bater descompassado no peito enquanto assistia seu rival realizando uma sequência bonita de passos em uma coreografia apaixonante, certo?_ E quanto mais o Kim o observava, não podia deixar de ponderar sobre algumas mudanças que faria caso fosse a _sua_ coreografia.

Faziam poucos dias desde que Kyungsoo conseguira voltar a realizar um salto triplo usando o arreio e, no entanto, parecia que o garoto nunca havia parado de realizá-los, tamanha destreza que demonstrava agora.

Havia sido um feito memorável aquele salto — mesmo com a presença do arreio e Jongin nunca iria cansar de repetir aquela informação. Talvez não fosse algo tão espetacular para outras pessoas, mas o Kim _sabia_ o quão importante fora para a confiança de Kyungsoo conseguir realizá-lo naquele dia.

E era perceptível como aquele feito tinha sido uma injeção de confiança no outro patinador, os saltos triplos agora faziam parte de seu repertório e ele realizava todos com uma ótima execução… _Ótima, não perfeita_. Ele continuava vacilando um pouco quando o assunto eram as entradas.

Jongin observou cuidadosamente quando Kyungsoo parou no centro da pista de gelo, apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos com a cabeça meio virada para o lado, observando alguma coisa que desenrolava por ali. Com a curiosidade crescendo em seu peito, olhou na mesma direção que Kyungsoo e soltou uma risadinha baixa ao entender o que tanto atraíra sua atenção.

Uma garota que sempre treinava ali estava em pleno ar, no meio de um _salchow_ quádruplo. Um feito espetacular, Jongin reconhecia, realmente digno de se olhar.

Mas o Kim já conhecia seu adversário bem o suficiente para saber que não havia puramente admiração no olhar que oferecia para a menina. O que existia ali era a mais pura determinação. Kyungsoo era um cara ambicioso, não era nenhuma surpresa que já estivesse focando nos quádruplos antes mesmo de conseguir executar perfeitamente os triplos. Ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que queria abraçar o mundo de uma vez e esquecia que tinha bracinhos curtos demais para isso.

E aquela era apenas mais uma das muitas características que fazia Jongin olhá-lo com tanto carinho e admiração. O patinador não foi o único a observar aquele lampejo no olhar de Kyungsoo, porque não demorou para o treinador dele se aproximar, falando-lhe algumas coisas rápido demais.

Jongin estava longe e não tinha como ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas pela forma rígida que Kyungsoo se mexia e por toda a situação, poderia muito bem imaginar que Junmyeon estivesse dando uma bronca nele.

_“Executar triplos com perfeição é mais importante do que quádruplos!”_ O Kim imaginou o treinador falando.

_“Mas como irei ganhar o Grand Prix sem realizar os quádruplos?!”_ Kyungsoo provavelmente responderia, colocando as mãos na cintura e erguendo o queixo em desafio.

Jongin riu sozinho do diálogo criado em sua cabeça e sabia que, muito provavelmente, o que se desenrolava lá embaixo deveria ser algo bem próximo daquilo.

Não demorou para Junmyeon se afastar e Kyungsoo se virar de costas, colocando-se na posição inicial de seu programa curto. O coração do Kim falhou uma batida e ele prendeu a respiração por um momento.

O Do era tão transparente em suas performances que não precisava nem mesmo conversar com o garoto para saber o tema que ele havia escolhido.

_Esperança._

E, enquanto observava o desenrolar da coreografia, não pôde deixar de sentir o que lhe era oferecido. Kyungsoo exalava esperança de cada poro de seu corpo e todos os seus movimentos pareciam oferecer a força necessária para superar qualquer adversidade.

Era daquela forma que Jongin queria patinar.

Se havia um prodígio naquela geração de patinadores, o Kim tinha plena certeza de que não era ele.

Era alguém exatamente como Kyungsoo, que conseguia levar força e esperança para qualquer espectador e não apenas reproduzir um milhão de passos já existentes no mundo, sem esboçar nenhuma emoção.

Kyungsoo não errou nenhum salto naquela coreografia, era questão de tempo até ele voltar a dominar os quádruplos e, quando isso acontecesse, realmente se tornaria um adversário à altura do Grand Prix. E Jongin não tinha dúvida alguma de que aquilo estava próximo de acontecer.

Com um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios, o Kim observou o desfecho da coreografia. Àquela altura do campeonato nenhum patinador seria louco o suficiente de tentar algum salto, entretanto Kyungsoo não era qualquer um e, com uma confiança quase inabalável, girou seu corpo realizando um _flip_ triplo seguido de um duplo. E teria sido perfeito se ele não tivesse se desequilibrado no pouso e caído no chão com uma careta de dor.

O corpo de Jongin se retesou e o patinador precisou conter o impulso de correr por aquela porta, descer as escadas e invadir a pista de gelo. Não foi um tombo feio, todos os patinadores caíam daquela forma pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes por dia, entretanto o Kim não conseguia não se preocupar.

_E se Kyungsoo sofresse outra lesão?_

Balançou a cabeça para esparramar seus pensamentos controversos, ele não podia se preocupar com o Do. O outro patinador ainda era seu inimigo, dentro e fora da pista de gelo, e não importava se o coração de Jongin ficasse acelerado sempre que estava próximo a ele ou se, naquele momento, tudo o que queria fosse estar no lugar de Junmyeon ajudando-o a se colocar de pé…

Aquela situação nunca mudaria.

Kyungsoo e ele _sempre_ seriam adversários.

⛸

Kyungsoo soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões bem devagar, tentando se controlar. Ele sabia que o treinador estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, entretanto ainda sentia-se prestes a explodir.

Odiava ir ao médico e no último ano ele estava cada dia mais familiarizado com aquele consultório.

— Eu te disse que estou bem, Junmyeon! — Kyungsoo bufou cruzando os braços — Eu vim aqui não tem nem quinze dias, não tinha necessidade disso.

— Você caiu — Junmyeon respondeu, com os olhos focados na etiqueta do envelope em suas mãos.

— Um tombo igual o de qualquer outro patinador! Não precisa fazer disso um grande acontecimento!

Dessa vez, Junmyeon nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sabia que Kyungsoo poderia ser bem imaturo em alguns assuntos e sabia também que o patinador tinha um medo absurdo de que o médico dissesse que não poderia voltar para a pista. Talvez por isso evitava tanto ir até ele.

— Kyungsoo? — A voz do médico fez com que o treinador finalmente tirasse os olhos dos exames em suas mãos — Vamos entrar?

Do bufou mais uma vez e se levantou, com Junmyeon logo ao seu lado.

— Você vai entrar comigo? Como se eu não conseguisse ir ao médico sozinho? — Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha e recebeu como resposta um leve assentir de cabeça acompanhado com um sorriso de lado. — Acho que é bom você mesmo ouvir de Jongdae que _eu estou bem._

Junmyeon reprimiu o desejo de revirar os olhos e os seguiu para dentro do consultório médico.

— É realmente uma surpresa te ver aqui em tão curto tempo. — Jongdae abriu um sorriso simpático — Está tudo bem?

— Eu caí no treino hoje. Um tombo idiota, só pra constar — Kyungsoo respondeu.

— Você saiu mancando, Kyungsoo — Junmyeon observou — E mesmo que não seja nada, gostaria de ter certeza disso. Você precisa estar na melhor forma possível para ganhar o Grand Prix.

Jongdae concordou com a cabeça e o garoto escolheu não dizer nada dessa vez. Realmente, o treinador tinha um ponto.

Todo o processo da consulta não durou muito tempoe mesmo sabendo que, de forma geral, estava bem, Kyungsoo não conseguiu deixar de sentir seu estômago se revirando.

_E se Jongdae dissesse que ele não poderia mais patinar?_

— Bem, como eu disse na sua última visita, Sr. Do… — o médico começou a dizer, os olhos ainda fixos nas chapas do raio-x. — Seu joelho se recuperou bem, você é jovem e tem uma boa alimentação, além disso sua rotina no pilates tem ajudado bastante.

— _Eu te disse!_ — Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado e encarou Junmyeon pelo canto dos olhos.

— Entretanto, eu indicaria um tempo de repouso e continuar colocando as compressas no joelho.

— Repouso total? — Junmyeon questionou antes que o Do pudesse manifestar sua indignação.

— Apenas pegar leve por uns dias, no mínimo uma semana — Jongdae respondeu e abriu um sorriso — Evite saltos, piruetas ou qualquer coisa que sobrecarregue seu joelho. O pilates é ótimo para fortalecer suas articulações e uma caminhada leve também ajuda... E, é claro, continue com as pomadas que passei e evite se lesionar de novo. Apesar de estar se recuperando bem, ainda é necessário tomar cuidado.

Kyungsoo assentiu automaticamente. Não havia nada de novo nas instruções do médico e logo ele deixou sua mente vagar para longe, de volta para a pista de gelo e a coreografia de seus programas. Era uma boa coreografia, mas tanto ele quanto seu treinador sabiam que faltava _alguma coisa_ para torná-la algo digno de um Grand Prix.

Porque mesmo que fosse _boa_ , ainda não era páreo para vencer Kim Jongin e sua maldita performance perfeita.

Kyungsoo reprimiu o desejo de revirar os olhos. Era estranho como seus pensamentos irremediavelmente acabavam vagando até chegar ao outro patinador, quase como se houvesse um imã gigante em Jongin que sempre acabava atraindo sua mente até ele.

Ele tinha a teoria de que isso se dava devido a presença constante do rival em sua vida. Estava acostumado a ter diversos recados e pedidos do Kim o esperando na recepção da pousada e a sempre vê-lo realizando suas performances com uma técnica perfeita, não era nenhuma surpresa que o rapaz tenha grudado em sua cabeça daquele jeito — e não era algo estranho, de forma nenhuma.

— Kyungsoo? — A voz de Junmyeon o trouxe de volta ao consultório — Então está de acordo?

Assentiu sem saber exatamente com o quê estava concordando, mas provavelmente deveria ser sobre ele continuar com as pomadas e blá-blá-blá. Só queria ir embora logo para, mais tarde, poder voltar para a pista de gelo. Ele tinha certeza que faltava muito pouco para um salto quádruplo e não era uma dorzinha em seu joelho que iria pará-lo.

— Muito obrigado, doutor — o treinador agradeceu e se levantou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

— Jongdae, apenas Jongdae. — O médico também se levantou e estendeu a mão que logo foi apertada.

Na opinião de Kyungsoo, aquele aperto durou um pouco mais que o necessário ou, talvez, fosse apenas seu desejo de ir embora o mais rápido possível sussurrando no seu ouvido.

— Tome cuidado, Do. Quero muito que você ganhe a medalha de ouro, mas quero ainda mais que você se recupere. — Jongdae se virou para ele e o patinador assentiu.

Não haviam muitas pessoas na sala de espera quando saíram, provavelmente os que estavam ali antes seguiram para outros setores, e uma criança sorriu para Kyungsoo antes de entrar, acompanhada de seus pais, no consultório de Jongdae.

— Sabe, estava me perguntando, você sabe com o que concordou lá na sala? — Junmyeon questionou, ainda ostentando aquele sorriso estranho.

E só naquele momento, Kyungsoo entendeu que sorriso era aquele.

Era o mesmo sorriso que o treinador tinha quando contava uma piada que apenas ele entendia.

— Sim…? — concordou de forma insegura tomando o banco do passageiro assim que alcançaram o carro do treinador.

— Você parecia bem aéreo lá dentro…

— Que droga, Junmyeon! — o Do suspirou — Eu por acaso concordei em vender a minha alma, é?

O treinador demorou propositalmente para responder, ligando o carro primeiro e dirigindo para fora do estacionamento.

— Acho que você ficaria mais feliz se fosse isso. — Junmyeon ofereceu um olhar de esguelha antes de concluir — Você concordou com uma semana inteirinha sem patinação, sem balé, sem corrida. Com nada além do pilates e uma caminhada _leve_ pela manhã.

— É uma pegadinha?

O Kim negou com a cabeça e alargou aquele sorriso irritante.

— Você sabe que isso vai me atrasar, não sabe? — Kyungsoo respirou fundo se esforçando para manter a calma — E Jongdae disse que eu deveria pegar leve na patinação, não abandonar totalmente?

— Você sabe pegar leve? — Junmyeon olhou para ele assim que pararam em um sinal vermelho.

— Sim!

— Eu sou seu treinador, Kyungsoo. Eu te conheço há muito tempo e sei que isso é uma enorme mentira. — Ele suspirou. — Jongdae e eu concordamos que é melhor uma semana de pausa para que você retorne ainda mais forte na próxima.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para protestar, mas sabia que não ia resolver, Junmyeon era tão teimoso quanto ele próprio.

— Você sabe que se eu não chegar ao Grand Prix, vou culpar você e essa semana de folga eternamente, não sabe?

— E estou disposto a correr os riscos.

Bufou e olhou para fora da janela. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, ele queria treinar, mas talvez seu médico e seu treinador estivessem certos em dizer que realmente faria bem para seu joelho uma semana de folga.

Mas, obviamente, nunca assumiria isso em voz alta.

⛸

A música ecoava em apenas um dos lados de seu fone de ouvido e ele se segurava para não sair correndo até alcançar a pista de gelo, a patinação nunca soara tão atraente para ele quanto naquele momento, apenas porque estava _proibido_.

Nem mesmo nos meses que se sucederam a sua lesão, Kyungsoo sentiu tanta vontade de estar na pista de gelo.

Soltou um suspiro cansado quando o telefone tocou pelo que provavelmente era a décima vez e cogitou seriamente jogar o aparelho na parede, ou subir até o quarto da pessoa que estava ligando — porque sabia quem era antes mesmo de atender o aparelho — e fazê-lo engolir o objeto.

— Filho, o telefone — sua mãe disse encarando-o por um breve segundo antes de voltar sua atenção para o caderno de finanças a sua frente.

— Pra quê? Tenho certeza que vai ser mais uma sequência de “vocês tem chocolate belga? E algum incenso floral?”. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos tirando seu fone.

— Esses pedidos estranhos acontecem em uma frequência maior quando você está na recepção — a mulher observou em um tom divertido e o telefone tocou mais uma vez. — Seja profissional, Kyung, atenda o telefone.

— A senhora está se divertindo mais que o aceitável — Kyungsoo resmungou, finalmente pressionando o aparelho contra o ouvido. — Pousada El Dorado, em que posso serví-lo?

— Bem, por onde começar…?

Kyungsoo sentiu o sangue ferver tão logo ouviu aquela voz pela milésima vez naquele dia. _Quem diria que estar longe da pista de gelo tornaria aquele insuportável ainda mais presente em sua vida?_ E isso porque não fazia nem doze horas desde sua ida ao médico.

Ele iria enlouquecer até o final daquela semana.

— Acabei de lembrar que estamos fechados — Kyungsoo retrucou e ignorou o olhar feio de sua mãe — Por favor, ligue mais tarde.

— É assim que trata seus hóspedes, Soo? — a voz de Jongin soou manhosa do outro lado da linha e Kyungsoo _quase_ podia visualizá-lo com aquele biquinho irritante nos lábios.

— Nova política da pousada — retrucou e ouviu o Kim rir.

Aquela risada gostosa e excêntrica tão característica que o fazia se lembrar de caramelo quente derramando de uma colher.

— Essa _nova política_ permite aos hóspedes solicitarem mais toalhas brancas? Daquelas felpudinhas, é claro.

— Nós só oferecemos um tipo de toalha, Jongin. Você sabe disso porque eu literalmente acabei de levar uma aí no seu quarto!

— Hey, calma — o Kim respondeu e Kyungsoo se forçou a respirar fundo — Só estava perguntando.

— Algo mais?

— Na verdade, sim — Jongin fez uma pausa que era para parecer dramática, mas só fez o Do sentir ainda mais raiva — Eu preciso de três cobertores, dois lençóis, quatro travesseiros, o prato do dia, um chá gelado e uma barra de chocolate meio amargo.

Kyungsoo riu de forma incrédula, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira com sua cara.

— Isso é sério? — questionou pausadamente.

Definitivamente mataria o outro patinador. Talvez asfixiado com um dos travesseiros ou com as malditas toalhas felpudinhas que ele tanto gostava.

— É claro que sim — Jongin respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para xingá-lo, entretanto sua mãe o impediu com um olhar rígido.

— Seja profissional e pergunte se ele deseja mais alguma coisa — a mulher sussurrou firmemente.

Engoliu todos os xingamentos que estavam na ponta de sua língua e, com todo o autocontrole que nem sabia possuir, disse entredentes:

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

— Ah, quase me esqueci. Duas toalhas felpudinhas.

E desligou.

— Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta — Kyungsoo rosnou, desligando o telefone com tanta força que parte de si se preocupou de ter danificado o aparelho. — Essa pousada vai ficar conhecida por causa do banho de sangue que vai rolar aqui, mãe, eu juro que vou afogar aquele cara na banheira!

— Se você afogar, não vai ter sangue — sua mãe pontuou, sem desviar o olhar do que fazia — Agora seja um bom funcionário e leve as coisas que ele pediu para o quarto.

— Eu estou de repouso, não posso me esforçar.

— Pelo que Junmyeon me disse, você está proibido de patinar… Ajudar seus pobres pais com a pousada por algumas horinhas não é esforço… Ou é? — a mulher falou. — Eu cuido da recepção enquanto isso.

Contra a sua vontade, Kyungsoo ligou para o telefone que ficava na cozinha da pousada e pediu o prato do dia. Demorou quase vinte minutos para conseguir organizar todas as coisas solicitadas no carrinho de transporte e a cada travesseiro ou a cada maldita toalha que empilhava, seu sangue fervia mais.

_O que diabos alguém faria com tanta coisa?_

Mas, por seus pais, obedeceu. Apesar de tudo, Jongin ainda era um hóspede e um dos mais lucrativos para a pousada devido ao tanto de pedidos peculiares que fazia… Além do mais, os garçons sempre comentavam da boa gorjeta que ele e seus treinadores sempre davam.

Era um hóspede e Kyungsoo seria profissional, não mataria Jongin ali e nem cortaria seu pescoço com uma das lâminas de seus patins. 

Respirou fundo começando a empurrar o carrinho em direção ao elevador de serviço, sua mãe havia concordado que, depois desse pedido exagerado, ele estaria livre para ir para casa, então tudo o que precisava fazer era levar até o quarto de Jongin e torcer para que seu autocontrole durasse tempo o suficiente para não esquartejá-lo.

Antes que Kyungsoo apertasse o botão do elevador, as portas do social se abriram e, dali de dentro e em toda sua glória, saiu a pessoa mais odiosa do mundo. _Será que ele viera reclamar que o pedido demorara?_

Foi necessário apenas mais um olhar para Kyungsoo perceber que Jongin não estava ali para reclamar, na verdade, parecia apenas estar passando por ali no caminho para algum lugar. O cabelo cuidadosamente bagunçado, as calças rasgadas no joelho, o coturno bonito, o cropped listrado, o sobretudo pesado pendurado em seu braço e, principalmente, a maquiagem ao redor de seus olhos deixavam claro que Jongin estava de saída.

_Ele não faria aquilo_ , Kyungsoo pensou.

— Jongin… — chamou no tom mais polido que conseguiu — Você quer que eu deixe isso em seu quarto?

— Oh, não tinha te visto, Soo… Você estava meio escondido atrás dessa pilha de travesseiros — Jongin pontuou como se não fosse o responsável por aquilo.

— Então…? Você não me respondeu — Kyungsoo rosnou.

— Nossa, tinha me esquecido — ele balançou a cabeça tirando seu celular do bolso traseiro de sua calça para olhar alguma coisa na tela — Acho que eu pedi algumas coisas aqui na recepção há alguns minutos, mas com toda a correria acabei esquecendo de ligar cancelando o pedido. Mil perdões.

_Não, ele não perdoaria._

— Ah, você quer os pedidos sim — Kyungsoo falou, apertando as mãos em punho — Você vai pegar a porra dessas toalhas felpudinhas nem que eu tenha que enfiar no seu-

— Perdão, você disse alguma coisa? — Jongin o interrompeu como se nem ao menos estivesse prestando atenção no seu ataque de raiva — Eu estou meio atrasado, mas espero que não se incomode pelo cancelamento de última hora. — Jongin deu de ombros já começando a caminhar em direção a porta principal da pousada — Até amanhã, _Soo._ E não esquece que você está de repouso.

— Eu vou matar ele! — Kyungsoo constatou pra ninguém em especial e soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões enquanto encarava a porta pela qual o hóspede passara.

Naquele momento, Kyungsoo sentiu tanta raiva que nem mesmo foi afetado pela forma como aquele filho da puta demoníaco parecia mais bonito do que deveria naquelas roupas e nem ao menos se sentiu afetado pelo sorriso de lado que o patinador mais novo lhe lançou antes de simplesmente ir embora.

E ele tinha certeza que aquela palpitação em seu coração era puramente devido ao ódio que sentia.

⛸

Estava frio do lado de fora do hotel e Jongin puxou o sobretudo sobre seu corpo para bloquear o vento gelado que batia contra si. Sabia que havia sido idiota de sua parte escolher uma calça rasgada e um maldito cropped, mas a expressão de Kyungsoo quando o viu fazia todo aquele frio valer a pena.

Não era longe o local que estava indo. Na verdade, tudo naquela cidade parecia incrivelmente perto, tão perto que já conseguia ir caminhando para qualquer lugar que precisasse.

Não que saísse muito, é claro. Tudo o que precisava, conseguia ali na segurança de sua pousada — que também parecia ser um dos lugares mais requisitados da cidade — ou era só pedir para Yixing e tudo estava resolvido. Jongin não gostava muito de sair, entretanto naquela noite fora um tanto essencial.

Claro que havia sido sugerido que se encontrassem no restaurante da pousada, mas Jongin achou que o Do não ficaria muito feliz de vê-lo ali com Junmyeon. Além do mais, o assunto que queria tratar era particular e não precisava nem que Kyungsoo, Yixing e muito menos Soojung ficassem sabendo.

Entrou na Jekyll sem pensar duas vezes e se sentiu protegido no calor do local. Adorava o cheiro de café e de livros que havia no lugar e se perguntou porque não tinha ido até lá antes. A resposta chegou rápido em sua mente: _não tinha tempo_.

E mesmo se tivesse, normalmente estava tão cansado que só queria dormir.

Junmyeon já estava esperando por ele, sentado em uma mesa afastada bebericando algum líquido em uma xícara extra-grande enquanto ouvia alguma coisa em seu fone de ouvido. O patinador hesitou um pouco antes de caminhar até a mesa do homem mais velho, refletindo se havia sido uma boa decisão engolir seu orgulho e procurar a ajuda de um desconhecido que, ainda por cima, era o treinador de seu maior adversário.

— Ei… — Jongin cumprimentou sentando-se em frente a Junmyeon.

— Oi. — o treinador abriu um sorriso pequeno antes de retirar seu fone de ouvido — Perdão, estava escutando a música do programa curto do Kyungsoo.

— Oh, e ficou bom? — Jongin umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-se subitamente nervoso e sem saber bem o que falar.

— Perfeita. — suspirou — Mas imagino que você não tenha me chamado aqui para falar sobre as músicas dos programas de seu adversário, ou você está tentando nos espionar?

Jongin riu nervoso balançando as mãos na frente do corpo em uma negação frenética antes de perceber que o treinador estava apenas brincando. Respirou fundo, chamando o garçom até sua mesa apenas para ter algo pra fazer enquanto refletia sobre o que falar. Acabou pedindo um chocolate quente, achava que tomar um copo de cafeína naquele horário iria render uma noite inteira de insônia além de que, é claro, seus próprios treinadores o matariam caso descobrisse.

— Então… — Jongin começou quando finalmente segurou a caneca de chocolate quente em suas mãos — Eu preciso de ajuda.

— Foi o que imaginei. — O mais velho sorriu gentilmente.

— Não sei se você soube, mas meu programa é sobre o amor. — Jongin respirou fundo — Vou apresentar duas facetas do amor. No meu programa curto, irei abordar o amor sexual e, no livre, o verdadeiro amor.

Junmyeon assentiu.

— Sinceramente? O programa curto não soa tão difícil, acho que é mais instintivo ou algo assim, mas… — o garoto se interrompeu não sabendo bem como concluir sua linha de raciocínio.

— Mas você não sabe como retratar o amor verdadeiro? — o treinador completou quando ficou claro que Jongin não iria concluir seu pensamento.

— Exatamente. — ele suspirou — É só que… Kyungsoo é tão expressivo nas suas performances, então pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar com isso, sabe? Já que a Soojung está ajudando o Kyungsoo… Tipo uma troca.

Junmyeon riu anasalado e Jongin percebeu que o treinador era sorridente _demais_.

— Por que você patina, Jongin? Ou devo dizer, _Kai?_

— Eu patino desde criança. — Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Não foi o que perguntei.

Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando em uma resposta. Patinava há tanto tempo que era quase uma parte de si e nunca, em todos esses anos, havia parado para refletir sobre o que o motivava a ir todos os dias para a pista de gelo treinar exaustivamente até que seus músculos estivessem moídos.

— Acho que… É parte de quem eu sou…? — A voz de Jongin soou insegura, quase como uma pergunta.

— Isso é você quem me diz, Kai. 

— Olha, não sei como isso vai me ajudar — Jongin falou sentindo-se um pouco irritado com aquela conversa que não o levava a lugar algum.

— Você sabe por que Kyung é tão expressivo em suas performances? — Junmyeon questionou e viu o rapaz negar com a cabeça. — Ele ama a patinação mais do que qualquer um de nós, então ele simplesmente se entrega ao que está fazendo. Mesmo que Kyungsoo _queira muito_ vencer, o que o motiva não é uma medalha. A patinação é o maior refúgio para ele, é onde simplesmente pode ser ele mesmo sem ninguém para julgá-lo… Por isso eu te pergunto, _o que_ a patinação significa para você? Estar na pista de gelo é algo que você anseia tanto que não consegue cogitar nem mesmo uma semana longe? Mesmo que isso custe sua saúde?

— Isso não me soa muito bem — Jongin observou e bebeu mais um gole de seu chocolate quente que já não estava tão quente assim.

— Você me disse que não sabe como demonstrar o amor verdadeiro em seu programa livre… — Junmyeon retomou depositando sua enorme xícara na mesa — Um bom primeiro passo é descobrir o que você ama de verdade e levar isso para a pista de gelo.

— Como assim?

— Apenas tente descobrir o que é o amor pra você, o que te impele a ser uma pessoa melhor, o que faz seu coração bater mais forte… O que você ama com toda sua alma e com todo o seu coração — o treinador sorriu de novo e, dessa vez, de um jeito incrivelmente reconfortante — Uma vez, quando eu patinava, meu treinador me disse que nós brilhamos mais quando descobrimos a forma de amor que nos sustenta. Acho que esse conselho se aplica a você.

Jongin assentiu e, mesmo depois de muito tempo que Junmyeon tinha ido embora e sua terceira xícara de chocolate quente já havia acabado, ainda não havia conseguido compreender de verdade o conselho do mais velho.

Talvez ele apenas não fosse sustentado por nenhuma forma de amor.


	5. No esplendor de sua glória

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minhas bombinhas de caramelo, como vocês estão?  
> Hoje resolvi postar na segunda-feira, para começarem a semana com uma surpresinha gostosa hsahsuah  
> Espero que se divirtam com esse capítulo que é um pouquinho maior que os anteriores.
> 
> P.s. Queria deixar meus agradecimentos especiais a Geo, minha beta maravilhosa, e a Lucci que sempre me ajuda com dicas para evoluir <3

O despertador de Kyungsoo tocou faltando exatamente quinze minutos para as cinco da manhã, como de costume, porém dessa vez ele apenas esticou a mão e desligou o aparelho. Não conseguiria voltar a dormir e tampouco precisaria ajudar seus pais na pousada durante as manhãs daquela semana porque também fora dispensado daquilo — mas apenas no período matutino, vale ressaltar.

Kyungsoo se sentia perdido sem a sua rotina.

Soltou um suspiro audível e empurrou as cobertas para o lado, já que não conseguiria dormir, aproveitaria para realizar sua caminhada matinal e, talvez, passar um tempo na cafeteria lendo algum livro. Tinha bastante tempo livre para fazer o que quisesse e, no entanto, sentia apenas o desejo fervoroso de estar na pista de gelo.

Não havia ninguém nas ruas naquele horário e o Do abraçou a solidão daquela manhã com uma familiaridade gostosa. Mesmo que tudo na sua vida estivesse de cabeça para baixo, ainda era bom realizar um trajeto tão conhecido com o sol começando a dar um sinal de vida.

Kyungsoo amava como o parque ficava naquela hora e, quase diariamente, perdia alguns minutos apreciando a vista antes de atravessá-lo para concluir o trajeto de sua casa até a pousada. Respirou fundo sentindo o ar puro da manhã encher seus pulmões e sorriu, sentindo-se mais leve. Gostava de exercícios físicos, da sensação de manter sua mente ocupada enquanto ouvia uma boa música e, principalmente, do fato de ser um momento só seu, sem nenhum patinador irritante enchendo seu saco e tornando sua vida um inferno.

Ele ainda não havia superado a situação da noite anterior e ainda teve que aguentar sua mãe rindo de sua cara enquanto guardava todos os utensílios solicitados por aquele filho da puta.

E, como se não fosse o bastante, quando estava pronto para ir embora, Jongin chegou todo mal humorado exigindo por uma refeição mesmo que o restaurante já estivesse fechado. Kyungsoo constatou com um frio estranho na barriga que talvez o encontro do outro patinador não tivesse sido tão bom quanto ele esperava.

Mas não estragaria sua caminhada pensando em Kim Jongin, de forma nenhuma, aquele era seu momento de paz e tranquilidade, e…

— ‘Tá me seguindo, é?

Kyungsoo estagnou em seu lugar e olhou para trás, revirando os olhos ao ver que Jongin parecia ainda mais bonito vestido de moletom e com uma faixa prendendo seu cabelo.

— Você é tipo um demônio que é invocado quando a gente fala seu nome três vezes, é? — Kyungsoo resmungou soltando um suspiro audível e nem mesmo a música em seu fone o impediu de ouvir a risada alta de Jongin.

— Mas você não falou meu nome… — Jongin observou tombando sua cabeça para o lado inocentemente — A não ser que… Você estava pensando em mim, Soo?

Kyungsoo sentiu seu rosto esquentando ao ser pego no pulo. Era óbvio que estava pensando em Jongin, mas definitivamente não da forma que aquele sorrisinho de lado sugeria!

E a cada segundo que não conseguia pensar em uma resposta, aquele maldito sorriso travesso crescia como o de uma criança ganhando um doce.

— Estou correndo — respondeu por fim, voltando a caminhar — Não tem nada a ver com  _ você. _

— Claro, claro — Jongin apressou o passo para caminhar lado a lado de seu adversário — Tem a ver com sua aposentadoria prematura, então?

— É só a droga de uma semana de folga, Jongin! — Kyungsoo rosnou.

— Não me soa muito bem uma semana de folga nas vésperas das competições.

— Faltam meses! — O mais velho respirou fundo — Ainda bem que ninguém pediu sua opinião, então guarde pra você mesmo.

— Parece que toquei em um ponto sensível. — Jongin assoviou baixinho. — Não foi minha intenção.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos encarando a expressão risonha e nada arrependida do Kim.

— Claro que não — constatou em um tom irônico. — Você vai continuar me seguindo? 

— Oh, não — Jongin o ultrapassou e virou-se de costas apenas para abrir um sorrisinho de lado — Você é lento demais.

Kyungsoo? Lento?

— Aposto que eu consigo ganhar de você em uma corrida.

Jongin desacelerou até parar logo a frente de Kyungsoo, ainda o encarando, e o mais velho obrigou-se a parar também.

Como um cachorro curioso, Jongin tombou a cabeça para o lado e deixou seus olhos vagarem por todo o corpo de Kyungsoo e, subitamente, ele se sentiu exposto  _ demais  _ sob aquele olhar.

— Não — Jongin disse por fim, seu olhar demorando-se um pouco mais do que o aceitável no rumo do joelho lesionado de Kyungsoo. Em seguida, ele soltou um suspiro audível virando-se para a frente e caminhando devagar — Não gosto de correr de manhã.

— Você está com medo de perder? — Kyungsoo desafiou, alheio ao lampejo de preocupação nos olhos de seu adversário.

— Para você? Nunca — Jongin riu baixinho e encarou o horizonte. — Eu só gosto de apreciar o nascer do sol. Com calma, sem correr.

— Sério?! — Kyungsoo o olhou de esguelha por um instante antes de tentar focar sua visão no sol que começava a nascer.

Caminharam em silêncio por um tempo, um silêncio estranhamente confortável que fazia o coração do Kyungsoo bater descompassado. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, ele não deveria estar se sentindo  _ tão  _ bem na presença de um demônio sem coração como o Kim...

E, no entanto, ele estava. Toda a situação da noite anterior nem ao menos passava pela sua cabeça enquanto se deixava levar pelo clima agradável e o cheiro gostoso que emanava do patinador ao seu lado. 

— Eu ‘tava pensando… — Jongin quebrou o silêncio e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você sabe o que rolou entre o Yixing e o Junmyeon?

O Do se sobressaltou ao ouvir a pergunta inesperada vinda do outro patinador. Era no mínimo curioso pensar que por trás de toda pose de rebelde, existia a alma de uma velhinha fofoqueira.

— Bem, se Yixing não te contou, ele não deve querer que você saiba — provocou se esforçando para não deixar um sorriso zombeteiro surgir em seus lábios.

— Ah, qual é! — a voz de Jongin soou manhosa quando ele estagnou em seu lugar com um biquinho fofo nos lábios. — Yixing não me conta nada! Ele é todo “isso não é da sua conta” e blábláblá.

— Mas não é da sua conta mesmo. — O Do arqueou a sobrancelha e observou a expressão de Jongin se fechar ainda mais.

Foi inevitável o sorriso pequeno que surgiu em seus lábios,  _ quase involuntário _ .

Era praticamente impossível dizer não quando Jongin agia daquele jeito tão irritante e tão malditamente fofo.

— Okay, eu conto — Kyungsoo cedeu voltando a andar apenas para não ter que encarar a expressão vitoriosa no rosto dele. — Mas não agora.

O Kim protestou, no entanto Kyungsoo permaneceu irredutível. Até podia ser irritante ver um cara como ele fazendo birra como uma criança pequena, mas era satisfatório demais vê-lo não conseguir o que queria.

— Por que você é assim, Soo? — Jongin murmurou baixinho, caminhando ainda de braços cruzados.

Ele devia ter sido uma criança insuportável.

— Eu poderia te fazer essa mesma pergunta, Jongin — Kyungsoo rebateu e, de repente, sua mente foi tomada pelas lembranças da noite anterior e todo o sentimento de ódio que nutria invadiu seu corpo mais uma vez — Na verdade, eu até poderia ir mais a fundo… Ou você se esqueceu do que fez ontem, hein?

Jongin fechou os olhos por um momento e soltou um gemido quase doloroso ao ouvir o tom de acusação na voz de Kyungsoo.

— Não sei do que você está falando — respondeu com seus lábios assumindo aquele sorriso malandro tão corriqueiro.

E todo aquele clima leve e agradável que surgira anteriormente se transformou em poeira, quase como se nunca tivesse existido. 

⛸

A caneca de café passava um calor gostoso para as mãos frias de Kyungsoo, transmitindo uma sensação reconfortante para ele. Fazia três dias que não patinava e todo o seu corpo parecia reagir estranhamente a isso, a última vez que passara tanto tempo sem ir a pista de gelo foi quando se lesionou e não gostava nem um pouco de se lembrar dessa época.

Mas, de alguma forma, esses três dias trouxeram coisas boas para Kyungsoo. E uma delas era aquela caneca gigante de café. O patinador quase sorriu ao pensar na expressão que Junmyeon faria caso o visse bebendo aquela enorme quantidade de cafeína, até conseguia imaginar seu treinador citando um milhão de motivos para não se ingerir algo tão prejudicial e como aquilo atrapalharia seu rendimento.

Claro que sabia que Junmyeon estava certo e ele não deveria exagerar só porque estava de folga, mas era  _ tão  _ bom poder tomar café normal ao invés de descafeinado que se permitiu apreciar um pouco.

E caminhar pela manhã surpreendentemente era uma outra coisa boa que a folga lhe trouxera. Algo simples como andar e assistir o nascer do sol havia se tornado uma das coisas favoritas que Kyungsoo fazia nos últimos dias e ele imaginava o quanto daquilo era devido a uma certa companhia.

No primeiro dia que Jongin apareceu no parque e eles tiveram um momento civilizado — que durou pouco, vale ressaltar — imaginou que havia sido uma coincidência, um evento isolado. No entanto, a manhã seguinte chegou e o Kim estava no parque. E na manhã depois desta também.

Kyungsoo ouvira em certa ocasião que uma vez é um incidente, duas vezes é coincidência e três vezes é um padrão. Então ele poderia afirmar com certa convicção que Jongin e ele criaram um padrão de caminharem juntos pela manhã… E isso deveria fazê-lo ferver de raiva.

Só que, surpreendentemente, não fazia.

De um jeito completamente bizarro, Kyungsoo se pegava ansiando pela manhã seguinte para que pudesse desfrutar de mais um desses momentos. Era patético, ele sabia, e não fazia o mínimo sentido porque Jongin continuava hospedado na pousada de seus pais e continuava tão insuportável quanto sempre fora. Mas naquelas manhãs o Kim parecia um pouco mais tolerável, quase…  _ Agradável? _

A verdade que o Do não conseguia confessar para si mesmo era que aqueles momentos o faziam se lembrar do último Grand Prix. Havia sido há menos de um ano, mas de alguma forma parecia ter acontecido séculos atrás e o Do evitava  _ tanto  _ pensar nessa competição, que era simplesmente mais fácil continuar odiando o outro patinador, porque ele era uma lembrança dolorosamente maciça de tudo que acontecera.

No fundo, Kyungsoo sabia que nada daquilo era culpa de Jongin e que a lesão tinha sido por imprudência puramente sua, porém assumir isso era mais difícil do que culpar seu adversário.

Fechou os olhos e engoliu mais um enorme gole de café já sentindo sua cabeça começar a doer como sempre acontecia ao ingerir muita cafeína, porém o líquido preto o ajudava a pensar e isso era tudo o que podia fazer naquelas horas em que estava na recepção. 

O problema é que seus pensamentos sempre vagavam para um certo patinador rival e, naquele dia em especial, ele parecia estar ainda mais suscetível a isso, principalmente a pensar no Kim Jongin de seu passado.

Recordava-se de quando o vira pessoalmente pela primeira vez. Era a estréia dele na categoria sênior e Kyungsoo se lembrava da sensação que tomara conta de si ao ver um garoto mais novo realizando uma combinação de saltos quádruplos com triplos. Junmyeon havia dito que aquilo não deveria fazer nada bem para um adolescente porque seu corpo ainda estava em desenvolvimento e o Do concordara com seu treinador, mas não conseguia parar de pensar na performance de Jongin. Não havia somente uma técnica perfeita ali e aquilo era perceptível, o Kim patinava para alguém e Kyungsoo lembrava de ter sentido seu coração acelerar ao imaginar  _ para quem  _ o mais novo dedicava aquela performance.

No ano seguinte, quando tornaram a se encontrar, Kyungsoo não viu a mesma paixão nos movimentos de Jongin e mesmo que sua técnica estivesse ainda mais polida, não pode deixar de se perguntar o que mudou ao longo daquele último ano.

Agora, quando parava para refletir, perguntava-se como pode simplesmente ter apagado aquilo de sua cabeça. O rival sempre tivera uma técnica perfeita e era isso que o levava a ser conhecido como um prodígio, mas de alguma forma ao longo dos anos se agarrara apenas aquilo e esquecera que em algum momento Jongin havia patinado para alguém.

E isso o levava até o último Grand Prix.

Kyungsoo sempre fora competitivo e sempre disputara o primeiro lugar com Jongin — em que o mais novo quase sempre ganhava. No ano anterior estava determinado a ter um desempenho diferente, a se arriscar mais e levar a medalha de ouro. Ele havia treinado mais duro do que nunca e analisado todos os seus competidores à exaustão, sabia que poderia ganhar de qualquer um ali…  _ Exceto Kim Kai _

Na confraternização daquela noite, Kyungsoo culpava esses seus pensamentos competitivos pelo que aconteceu e, é claro, a bebida. Ele não estava acostumado a beber, até porque “sem álcool” era uma das regras de Junmyeon, então duas taças de vinho foram o suficiente para deixá-lo mais ousado. E essa ousadia, de alguma forma, acabara levando-o até a cama de Kim Jongin.

Ele balançou a cabeça se livrando daqueles pensamentos. Era perigoso deixar-se levar até o ano anterior, até a forma como ele se sentira em relação ao outro patinador e como ele parecera  _ quase  _ um ser humano enquanto conversavam na confraternização, com seus olhos brilhantes e sua risada gostosa.

A mesma risada que ainda fazia seu coração acelerar todas as manhãs, nas caminhadas que faziam juntos. 

Kyungsoo grunhiu baixinho se sentindo estranho.  _ Quando foi que ele começara a ansiar por passar um tempo junto com Jongin? _ Não fazia sentido, simplesmente não fazia! O Kim continuava o mesmo garoto insuportável que permanecia o importunando diariamente e continuava detestando-o com todas as suas forças.

Mas naquela manhã havia sido ainda mais fácil esquecer disso quando Jongin o arrastara para a cafeteria e se sentaram frente a frente, fofocando sobre qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido na pista durante a  sua ausência.

Não conseguia entender que feitiço ele havia feito para que abaixasse tanto a guarda nos últimos dias, entretanto Kyungsoo não conseguia ignorar a sensação esquisita em seu corpo todas as vezes que seus joelhos acabaram se encostando sem querer… E ele sabia que Jongin estava se sentido tão à vontade quanto ele porque, naquela manhã, acabaram demorando mais que o normal e o Kim acabou chegando bem atrasado em seu treino matinal.

Obviamente, Kyungsoo não se importava com isso. Eram apenas divagações de sua mente entediada, provavelmente não tinha nada de estranho em tudo aquilo.

O telefone tocou o tirando de seus pensamentos, a recepção estava tão parada naquele dia que o Do quase agradeceu por aquela chamada, entretanto, tão logo estendeu a mão para alcançar o aparelho, o som cessou.

Talvez tivesse sido engano.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros e levou a caneca aos seus lábios para dar o último gole, mas, mais uma vez, foi interrompido pelo toque irritante do telefone e, novamente, o aparelho parou de tocar quando fez menção de atendê-lo.

Aquilo não podia ser simplesmente coincidência e Kyungsoo já sentiu seu sangue começar a ferver.

Respirou fundo e encarou o telefone como se o desafiasse a tocar, uma mão pairando sobre o aparelho pronto para atendê-lo imediatamente. Os segundos se arrastaram e Kyungsoo estava começando a se sentir um idiota paranóico quando o maldito telefone tocou pela terceira vez.

— O que deseja? — Kyungsoo praticamente rosnou para seja lá quem estivesse do outro lado da linha, sentindo-se irritado.

— Você estava esperando alguma ligação? — A voz do outro lado soou debochada, provocativa, e Kyungsoo sentiu o desejo usual de esganar aquele filho da puta — Atendeu tão rápido, não sei se é eficiente ou assustador.

— O que deseja? — repetiu pausadamente.

— Eu preciso de um secador de cabelo — Jongin respondeu — E quero meu jantar no quarto hoje. Uma salada César com o ovo bem cozido, peito de frango bem passado, um chá gelado e, para sobremesa, eu quero um sorvete de flocos.

Estranhamente, um pedido comum.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Kyungsoo perguntou desconfiado.

— Bem, já que você perguntou… 

E ali estava, como  desconfiava , mais uma sequência de pedidos estranhos apenas para deixá-lo irritado. No fim, ele estava certo e Kim Jongin continuava tão insuportável quanto sempre fora.

⛸

Kyungsoo tinha o sorriso bonito, mais bonito do que qualquer outro que Jongin já vira. Eles sempre começavam de um jeito muito específico e eram tão genuínos que quase sempre se pegava sorrindo junto.

Primeiro, o Do iria oferecer aquele olhar incrédulo para seja lá o que Jongin tivesse dito e, pouco a pouco, o cantinho de seus lábios iam subindo de uma forma quase involuntária até sua boca assumir o formato perfeito de um coração. Talvez ele não estivesse acostumado a sorrir porque, quase sempre, Kyungsoo iria ficar com as bochechas manchadas de vermelho e olhar para qualquer outro lado que não fosse Jongin.

E era insuportavelmente sexy como ele as vezes mordia o lábio inferior para impedir-se de sorrir ou como deslizava a língua por eles sempre que estava se segurando para não xingá-lo… E Jongin sempre se pegava pensando se Kyungsoo percebia todos esses detalhes em si mesmo.

Ou talvez ele fosse tão estranho quanto Joe Goldberg e realmente prestasse atenção  _ demais  _ no outro patinador.

O estômago de Jongin revirou-se ao pensar nas últimas manhãs. Faziam exatos quatro dias que Kyungsoo estava afastado do ringue de patinação e, de alguma forma, a caminhada matinal havia os aproximado um pouco. E os sorrisos em formato de coração estavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Sentia-se estranho sempre que pensava nisso, como se quisesse sempre manter aquele sorriso nos lábios dele, como se todo o seu corpo ansiasse por ser a razão daquelas pequenas alegrias…

— Você perdeu o tempo, Jongin. — A voz de Yixing foi como um balde de água fria jogado diretamente em sua cabeça — Onde você está?

— Aqui — respondeu como se fosse óbvio parando em frente ao seu treinador.

— Não. Você está em qualquer outro lugar, menos aqui. — Yixing soltou o ar devagar e massageou as têmporas — Você sabe que pode conversar com a gente sobre qualquer coisa que estiver te incomodando, mas precisamos que você  _ fale _ para a gente conseguir te ajudar, okay?

— Não tem nada me incomodando, Zhang. Eu ‘tô um pouco disperso hoje, só isso.

— Eu preciso que você se concentre, logo vamos embora, voltar pra nossa cidade e tudo vai voltar ao normal, mas você precisa focar porque a convocação do Grand Prix está cada vez mais perto e-

— Não. — Jongin balançou a cabeça — Não vamos embora, Yixing. Vamos ficar aqui até o Grand Prix, okay?

— Isso não é você quem decide — Yixing retrucou, o fantasma de um sorriso passando por seus lábios como se estivesse se segurando para não sorrir de fato. — Mas eu concordo, estar aqui pode estar sendo uma boa influência para você. Agora foco, entendeu?

Jongin assentiu.

— Você está dançando sobre o amor maduro, sobre o amor sensual, Jongin. E hoje eu não estou vendo isso na sua performance — Yixing continuou — Toda a música, toda a coreografia é sobre sexo, você sabe disso, foi você que escolheu, então por que diabos tudo que eu vejo são só movimentos mecânicos que estão me deixando entediado?

— ‘Tá sendo um pouco mais difícil performar sobre sensualidade do eu imaginei, ‘tá bom? — o patinador revidou na defensiva sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado pelo rumo da conversa.

— A sensualidade está no olhar, nos seus movimentos, na sua postura... — O treinador umedeceu seus lábios antes de prosseguir — Pensa no que mais te atrai em outra pessoa e foque nisso, imagine que essa pessoa está aqui, te assistindo, e a sua performance é a única forma que você tem para convencê-la a transar com você. Não é algo difícil o que estou te pedindo, só… Seja sexy.

Jongin soltou uma risada anasalada e revirou os olhos. Agir de forma sensual voluntariamente era algo tremendamente difícil, não era como se ele se esforçasse quando queria seduzir alguém ou como se sequer soubesse o que deveria fazer para isso

Na verdade, ele era bem ruim quando o assunto era flerte.

Fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente e pensou no que Yixing havia dito. O que mais lhe atraia em outra pessoa?

Essa era fácil, o sorriso.

Especialmente quando o sorriso possuía um formato de coração e vinha acompanhado de enormes olhos brilhantes.

Jongin abriu os olhos de uma vez e soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Não queria performar  _ aquela  _ música com Kyungsoo em sua cabeça, mas agora que aquele pensamento se fixara em sua mente não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Pensar em sensualidade era pensar em Do Kyungsoo e a forma como ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava gemendo o seu nome.

— Eu não consigo — Jongin soltou de uma vez antes que pudesse entrar de fato na coreografia — E-eu preciso de uma pausa.

Antes que Yixing pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o patinador já estava de fora da pista com o coração acelerado e o rosto queimando.

Inferno! Ele precisava se acalmar, o treino estava quase no fim e o Kim não precisava de um Kyungsoo sem roupa borbulhando em sua cabeça!

Para sua sorte, o vestiário estava vazio. apoiou ambas as mãos na pia e encarou seu rosto no espelho. Estava uma bagunça completa com os cabelos apontando para todos os lados e o suor brilhando em sua pele, respirou fundo mais uma vez e abriu a torneira, enchendo suas mãos da água fria e jogando em seu rosto.

Estava tudo sob controle, voltaria para a pista e pensaria em algo seguro enquanto performava.

Como frango frito.

Frango frito era uma zona perfeitamente segura e não tinha nada de sensual naquilo, Jongin poderia patinar pensando nisso e nem ao menos se importava se seria mais uma performance sem vida.

— Okay, você consegue — murmurou para si mesmo.

— Você está bem, cara?

Jongin desviou o olhar de seu reflexo para encarar o homem alto atrás de si. Sabia quem ele era, já o tinha visto conversando algumas vezes com Kyungsoo. Era um cara bonito, com os cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e lábios carnudos. Se Jongin não estava enganado, seu nome era Yifan.

— Estou — respondeu antes de se virar. — Obrigado por perguntar.

Yifan assentiu antes de sentar-se em um dos banquinhos, ainda encarando Jongin como se soubesse que havia algo errado.  _ Qual a possibilidade daquele cara saber que estava tendo pensamentos impuros sobre seu amigo? _ O Kim forçou um sorriso antes de sair rápido do vestiário, sabia que era idiotice e que ninguém lia mentes, mas ainda assim se sentiu exposto demais.

Yixing ainda o esperava no centro da pista de gelo e, para o seu alívio, não disse nenhuma palavra sobre sua saída abrupta.

— Do começo — foi tudo o que falou antes de Jongin assumir seu lugar.

Ele não pensou em frango frito e muito menos em Do Kyungsoo. Daquela vez, esforçou-se para focar em cada movimento seu.  _ Será que sua perna estava alta demais naquele passo? Ele conseguiria pular mais alto se flexionasse mais seus joelhos? _ Se concentrar na sua técnica era algo bom, seguro e que sempre dava resultados.

E, por aquele dia pelo menos, era tudo que Jongin precisava.

De qualquer forma, nunca fora muito bom em transmitir seus sentimentos para a patinação mesmo, mas no momento em que pisou fora do prédio, sentiu um medo súbito de ir para a pousada. Naquele horário, Kyungsoo estaria na recepção e o receberia com cinco pedras na mão ou com uma faca. Jongin não conseguiria lidar com aquilo agora, não quando sua mente ainda borbulhava com pequenos flashes do garoto com uma taça de vinho das mãos lhe oferecendo um sorriso sedutor…

Precisava se recompor e foi pensando nisso que decidiu tomar o caminho mais longo, aquele que dava a volta por trás do parque ao invés de simplesmente atravessá-lo, como normalmente fazia.

E, talvez, aproveitasse para ir até a Jekyll beber um café irlandês enquanto procurava por uma edição de Anne de Green Gables — ou quem sabe lesse a edição toda antes de voltar para a pousada. Eram tantas opções e todas o mantinham bem longe de Kyungsoo até que todos esses pensamentos obscuros tivessem ido embora.

Mas Jongin já deveria ter previsto que o universo não costumava conspirar ao seu favor ou talvez tivesse uma explicação lógica por trás do seu azar, aquela cidade era pequena demais e ele deveria saber que era impossível fugir de alguém em um local daquele tamanho. Seja qual fosse o motivo, Jongin acabou trombando justamente com quem não queria ver.

— Vai me perseguir até aqui? — Kyungsoo praticamente rosnou ao se dar conta de quem era a pessoa que quase o havia derrubado.

Bem, pelo menos o Do não estava sorrindo ou Jongin seria incapaz de continuar mantendo sua postura de cara frio.

— Você não consegue pensar em nenhuma outra frase de efeito para dizer sempre que a gente se encontra? Essa já ‘tá ficando chata... — Jongin suspirou.

— É que normalmente sou consumido pelo ódio e não sobra muito espaço pra criatividade. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Então você está assumindo que não é criativo? — Jongin deu de ombros — Bem, não me surpreende.

— Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar enchendo meu saco? — O patinador mais velho balançou a cabeça parecendo um pouco cansado demais de todo aquele papo.

— Na verdade, eu meio que estava indo na Jekyll…

— O que? Não sabe o caminho? — Kyungsoo provocou fazendo Jongin revirar os olhos — Acho que não é muito difícil, Kai, é só atravessar a rua… Você consegue.

— Já pensou em ser comediante? Suas piadas são  _ tão _ engraçadas. — Jongin semicerrou os olhos e abriu um sorriso falso, detestava quando era chamado por aquele nome. — Só achei que talvez você quisesse ir também.

— E por que eu iria querer?

— Porque vai chover, Kyungsoo. — Jongin balançou a cabeça. — Puta merda, se eu soubesse que era tão difícil fazer uma boa ação, nunca iria tentar.

— Só para eu ver se entendi direito… — Kyungsoo falou, deslizando a língua pela extensão de seus lábios de um jeito hipnotizador. — Sua boa ação do dia não foi ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua ou a fazer alguma doação para uma instituição de caridade… Foi trombar comigo, me atrasar e  _ tudo isso  _ só para me alertar que vai chover?

— Bem, eu tentei o lance da velhinha, mas ela me bateu com a bengala. — Encolheu os ombros em resposta. — O universo não me deixou muita escolha.

E então, bem devagarzinho, os cantinhos da boca de Kyungsoo começaram a se levantar em um sorriso pequeno, como se ele estivesse se segurando para não dar aquele gostinho de vitória para Jongin, e falhando miseravelmente.

Inferno, o sorriso de Kyungsoo definitivamente era a coisa mais linda desse mundo inteirinho.

— Você caiu no gelo e bateu a cabeça? Está mais estranho que o normal — Kyungsoo disse mantendo aquele sorriso involuntário em seus lábios.

— Não, é só que… Você fica realmente bonito quando sorri, Soo.

As palavras escapuliram da boca de Jongin antes que pudesse impedi-las e todo aquele clima  _ quase  _ amistoso que se instalara por um breve momento pareceu escapulir por entre seus dedos. O que diabos havia dito? Com certeza tinha alguma coisa de errada consigo, um defeito ou sei lá, e sua boca simplesmente tinha ganhado vida própria…  _ As pessoas não tinham uma espécie de filtro entre sua mente e a boca? Por que esse seu filtro as vezes parecia quebrado? _

— Isso é alguma de suas piadas, por acaso? — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás — Quer saber, esquece. Eu só… Eu tenho que ir. Ache algum outro idiota para sua boa ação do dia.

E sem olhar para trás, Kyungsoo se afastou e Jongin apenas o observou sem conseguir dizer nada.

O que tinha de errado com ele? Por que em um momento estava vomitando palavras sem filtro nenhum e no momento seguinte não conseguia nem juntar sílabas para dizer qualquer gracinha que fosse que fizesse tudo se encaixar?

Sentia-se um idiota, essa era a verdade.

Um idiota que havia estragado o pouco progresso que havia feito com Do Kyungsoo.

⛸

Kyungsoo voltou o vídeo que assistia do início pela décima vez, não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhum dos passos realizados pela garota que patinava na tela de seu computador e tudo por culpa da confusão que tomava conta de sua cabeça.

Quando ficou claro que não conseguiria se distrair, Kyungsoo fechou o vídeo e soltou um suspiro encarando o livro de reservas a sua frente. Era uma droga que tivesse que estar ali, trabalhando, quando poderia estar fazendo a única coisa que poderia esvaziar sua mente.

Naquele momento, Kyungsoo odiou profundamente Kim Junmyeon. Se não fosse por seu treinador, estaria agora descarregando todas as suas emoções na pista de gelo e tirando de dentro de si todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos que bagunçava seu âmago.

Mas Junmyeon havia sido bem claro em sua decisão de privá-lo de ser feliz e, ao invés de estar na pista de gelo, estava ali encarando um livro de reservas abertos e preso consigo mesmo, sem saber o que fazer para colocar em ordem seus pensamentos.

_ Você fica realmente bonito quando sorri, Soo. _

Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça sobre a mesa, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e uma vontade gigantesca de se contorcer a cada vez que aquele momento passava por sua mente. E, nas últimas horas, aquelas situações giraram e giraram em sua cabeça de uma forma quase exaustiva.

Ele não sabia dizer o que fazia-o se sentir mais constrangido. Aquele momento em frente a Jekyll tinha sido estranho e fizera o seu coração bater descompassado por um longo período de tempo. Kyungsoo não se sentira nada confortável em voltar para a pousada e encarar Jongin, então deu voltas e mais voltas ao redor do parque, dando tempo o suficiente para que não precisasse trombar com o outro patinador mais uma vez.

Entretanto, o Kim parecera ter a mesma ideia e foi com uma dose dupla de constrangimento que ambos se trombaram no saguão de entrada da pousada quase uma hora depois. 

E, mais uma vez, Kyungsoo fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: fugiu.

Obviamente não foi exatamente uma fuga, Kyungsoo apenas virou-se de costas e marchou até seu lugar na recepção, ignorando completamente o olhar curioso de sua mãe e a cara de cachorro sem dono de Jongin. Não era sua real intenção fazer aquilo, mas que escolha tinha?

Kim Jongin era um grande filho da puta, essa era a verdade. Todo aquele papo de “você devia sorrir mais” e aqueles olhares brilhantes que o imbecil lhe lançava definitivamente deveriam fazer parte de um plano maligno. Que outro motivo um demônio festeiro, como  _ Kai  _ era — e isso todo mundo sabia — teria para dizer aquele tipo de coisa?

Era isso, é claro. Como se deixara balançar tanto por aquelas coisinhas tão simples? Jongin era um idiota que sabia o quão sedutor era e usava todas as artimanhas a seu favor para eliminar a concorrência. Será que realmente achava que uma frase clichê de efeito e um sorriso sexy eram o suficiente para fazê-lo cair de amores por ele? Pois bem, se pensava isso, Kyungsoo provaria que ele estava redondamente enganado.

Levantou a cabeça e encarou as pessoas que passavam pela porta da pousada, conversando e rindo alto, mas não se atentou realmente a elas. Todo o constrangimento havia sido substituído por uma raiva crescente e nem mesmo aquele frio insistente em sua barriga seria capaz de desviá-lo de seu ódio.

Até poderia ter ficado um pouco balançado com tudo que aconteceu, mas Kyungsoo merecia uma medalha de ouro pela sua capacidade de ignorar seus sentimentos quando estava fora da pista de gelo. Fora exatamente isso que fizera no último Grand Prix e não teria problema nenhum em continuar fazendo.

O telefone tocou desviando sua atenção do turbilhão de emoções que fluíam de dentro do seu ser e Kyungsoo respirou fundo antes de levar o aparelho ao seu ouvido.

— Pousada El Dorado, em que pos-

E antes mesmo que pudesse terminar sua frase, uma voz conhecida e incrivelmente irritante o interrompeu:

— Tem uma barata no banheiro.

Aquilo apenas provava o seu ponto, é claro. Jongin não havia dito aquela frase clichê porque realmente pensava que seu sorriso era bonito, mas porque sabia que Kyungsoo ficaria balançado com aquilo. Tudo era parte de um plano maligno e aquela ligação feita apenas para tirá-lo do sério era apenas mais uma das peças.

— Nós não temos baratas em nosso estabelecimento — rebateu trincando os dentes, o nervosismo fazendo seu sangue ferver.

— Diz isso para Gertrude — o Kim respondeu simplesmente.

— Quem é Gertrude, Jongin?

— A barata que está me encarando. 

Kyungsoo fechou seus olhos e levou a mão livre até sua testa, massageando o vinco que se formava entre as sobrancelhas.  _ Que tipo de pessoa nomeava uma barata? _

— Nós. Não. Temos. Baratas. Aqui. — respondeu pausadamente, no mesmo tom que usaria para explicar para uma criança porque o céu é azul.

— Você quer falar com ela? Posso passar o telefone antes que ela comece a voar. — Jongin fez uma pausa por um breve segundo, como se refletisse sobre o que acabou de dizer, antes de sussurrar — Soo, o que vou fazer se ela voar?

— É uma pergunta interessante, Jongin. Principalmente quando a Gertrude só existe na sua cabeça.

Jongin soltou um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha, exagerando propositalmente, e o Do sentiu seu sangue ferver ainda mais.  _ Será que era possível que suas veias explodissem de tanto ódio? _

— É que pelo preço que vocês cobram pela nossa estadia aqui, imaginei que pelo menos a pousada era dedetizada… — Outro suspiro. — Mas também pensei que o atendimento da recepção era bom…

E Kyungsoo quase conseguiu visualizar o outro patinador encolhendo os ombros daquele jeito falsamente inocente que só ele tinha.

— Olha, eu não estou com paciência pra porra das suas brincadeiras, Kai — retrucou — Nossa pousada é dedetizada e não tem nenhuma barata ou rato ou qualquer tipo de praga que você queira inventar.

— Qual é, Soo! Você se recusou a falar com a Gertrude e agora ela pode começar a voar, e você ainda tem a coragem de dizer que  _ eu _ estou mentindo? — A voz de Jongin soou indignada do outro lado da linha — Então já que minha palavra não vale nada para você, o mínimo que poderia era vir aqui se livrar da Gertrude, não acha? Ou prefere que eu chame os outros hóspedes? Acho que todos eles adorariam saber que existem baratas e ratos e qualquer outro tipo de praga convivendo nessa pousada.

— Se não tiver nenhuma barata, eu vou matar você — rosnou pronto para desligar o telefone.

E, antes que levasse o aparelho ao gancho, ainda foi capaz de ouvir a risada travessa do Kim.

Se o plano dele era levar Kyungsoo ao limite, então estava sendo bem sucedido.

⛸

Todo o trajeto até o quarto de Jongin pareceu curto demais e ineficaz na missão de acalmar seus ânimos. Quando finalmente parou na frente do quarto do outro patinador, com um veneno para insetos em uma mão e a outra erguida pronta para bater na porta, cogitou em deixar para lá. Ele não tinha plena certeza de que seria capaz de encará-lo sem se sentir tentado em jogar o veneno para insetos no hóspede ao invés de na Gertrude. 

Antes que pudesse desistir, deu duas batidas firmes na porta, nem mesmo teve tempo de gritar um “serviço de quarto” antes que ela se abrisse e Jongin aparecesse em todo o esplendor de sua glória.

E quando Kyungsoo dizia isso, não era nenhum exagero. Na verdade, dizer que o Kim apareceu no “esplendor de sua glória” chegava a ser eufemismo porque, como se já não fosse sexy o suficiente vestido, o Kim fizera questão de atender a porta praticamente pelado e tudo o que impedia Kyungsoo de vê-lo por inteiro era uma mísera toalha felpudinha enrolada em sua cintura.

A raiva de Kyungsoo se esvaiu como água e todo o seu cérebro pareceu derreter, tirando dele a capacidade de formular uma frase inteira. Ele deixou que seus olhos subissem pelo abdômen do outro patinador, passassem por seu peitoral e por seus mamilos eriçados, por sua clavícula malditamente perfeita e por seu sorriso de lado até que, por fim, alcançou aqueles olhos que possuíam um brilho travesso.

— Eu estava pronto para tomar banho — Jongin se justificou e encolheu seus ombros fazendo-o engolir em seco.

Inferno! Ele não tinha o direito de chamá-lo até ali e atender a droga da porta seminu. Isso deveria ser crime e ele deveria ser sentenciado à prisão perpétua!

— Eu não preciso da sua explicação — Kyungsoo rebateu e sua voz não soou nem perto de possuir o mesmo tom petulante de sempre.

— É que você pareceu um pouco…  _ curioso? _ — provocou, abrindo espaço para que o outro entrasse no quarto — A Gertrude está te esperando no banheiro.

Era isso o que tinha ido fazer ali, afinal de contas. Matar uma barata, apenas isso. Não tinha porque se sentir tão nervoso e muito menos com aquela agitação no seu baixo ventre.

Adentrou o quarto tomando cuidado para não olhar de novo para o outro rapaz, especialmente se ele estivesse de costas porque, se Kyungsoo se lembrava bem, as costas de Jongin e sua bunda eram coisas de outro mundo.

Engoliu em seco mais uma vez se obrigando a pensar em baratas e pragas ou então ele seguiria um caminho muito, muito perigoso. E tudo o que o Do menos precisava era que esses pensamentos impróprios tomassem conta de sua cabeça quando estava sozinho em um quarto com um maldito Kim Jongin seminu.

— Onde ela está? — Kyungsoo questionou.

— Dentro da banheira — respondeu com a voz um tantinho rouca fazendo com que uma partezinha teimosa de Kyungsoo se lembrasse daquela mesma voz gemendo e chamando por seu nome.

Destravou o spray de veneno e o posicionou na frente de seu corpo enquanto se aproximava da banheira pronto para matar a pobre Gertrude. Entretanto, quando finalmente a encarou, percebeu que estava vazia. Não havia barata nem qualquer  outro animal ali dentro.

— Você acha isso engraçado, por acaso? — rosnou, olhando com mais atenção o espaço ao redor da banheira para caso a barata tivesse escapado — Eu te disse que não tinha porra nenhuma de barata!

Virou-se de uma vez, pronto para encarar Jongin e xingá-lo até que não houvesse amanhã, no entanto, não esperava encontrar o outro patinador  _ tão  _ próximo assim de si.

Kyungsoo praticamente trombou contra o peitoral do Kim e todos os xingamentos que estavam presos em sua garganta simplesmente desapareceram e, mais uma vez, ele perdeu a capacidade de se comunicar e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que precisava sair dali e rápido.

— Ela deve ter escapado pelo ralo. — Jongin encolheu os ombros, aparentemente alheio a toda bagunça que fazia no interior do outro. — Ela deve ter previsto que viriam jogar veneno nela.

— É uma barata, Jongin — falou pateticamente, abrindo caminho para sair do banheiro. Aquele espaço parecia pequeno demais para caber os dois.

— Então você assume que tinha uma barata.

— Na sua cabeça, sim — retrucou já próximo da porta do quarto.

— Prometo te ligar de novo se ela voltar.

_ Não se incomode. _ Era o que queria ter dito, mas não o fez, apenas marchou para fora do quarto e nem ao menos olhou para trás quando o Kim gritou alguma gracinha antes de fechar a porta. Seu interior estava uma bagunça completa e, em sua mente, imagens e mais imagens surgiam com uma rapidez tremenda.

Interrompeu-se no meio do corredor e se escorou na parede, erguendo o olhar para o teto e respirando fundo tentando se acalmar. Ver Jongin seminu havia reacendido uma chama que tentara apagar com todas as suas forças e, infelizmente, essa chama parecia estar queimando ainda mais intensamente do que antes.

Seu coração batia descompassado no peito e sentia um certo desconforto nas partes íntimas. Era rídiculo como apenas uma mera visão do garoto praticamente pelado o deixara com uma semi ereção e fizera tantas lembranças ressurgirem.

Kyungsoo havia se esquecido do quão lindo ele era, com seus cabelos bagunçados e a pele brilhante. Como foi capaz de ignorar aquilo? Como conseguiu simplesmente bloquear aquela visão de sua cabeça e seguir em frente?

Foi insuportável estar ali, no mesmo quarto que Jongin, e simplesmente não poder tê-lo da mesma forma como tivera no Grand Prix. Por mais que tentasse, nunca poderia esquecer de verdade a forma apaixonante que Jongin tomara seus lábios e como  tinha sido completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que já imaginara.

Jongin tinha um jeito único de beijar e de foder que nunca seria capaz de superar.

Pensar naquelas coisas, na forma como o Kim rebolara em seu colo e como puxara seus cabelos com uma propriedade que o enlouquecera, era simplesmente insuportável.

Como o outro patinador reagiria se Kyungsoo voltasse até o quarto e o beijasse sem dizer nada? Eles não precisavam conversar, seriam apenas dois adversários aliviando as tensões um do outro…

Tensão.

Kyungsoo levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou seus olhos. O que diabos estava pensando, afinal de contas? Não podia se permitir ter aqueles pensamentos impróprios ali, no corredor da pousada de seus pais, especialmente com Jongin tão próximo e com a droga de uma ereção impedindo-o de pensar com clareza.

Precisava voltar para a recepção.

Enquanto descia as escadas — porque nem fodendo enfrentaria o elevador correndo risco de encontrar hóspedes que notariam aquele volume indecente no meio de suas pernas —, Kyungsoo obrigou seus pensamentos a se voltarem para Junmyeon.

_ Aquilo ali  _ também era culpa de seu treinador porque, obviamente, se estivesse patinando nada disso estaria acontecendo. Teria descarregado todas as suas tensões e sentimentos na pista de gelo, teria aliviado o estresse e nem fodendo estaria com um maldito pau duro preso dentro de seus jeans daquele jeito incômodo.

⛸

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para Yifan assim que ele fechou a boca. Sendo sincero, nem ao menos tinha ouvido direito tudo o que o amigo tinha dito, mas o mau humor tomava conta de cada partícula de seu corpo tornando quase involuntário o revirar de olhos juntamente com o suspiro cansado que se seguiu.

— Okay, já chega — Yifan falou apoiando as mãos na mesa, os olhos bem fixos em seu amigo.

— O que foi? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender direito a ação do outro. — Você estava dizendo como a Victoria é insuportável. Eu ‘tô ouvindo.

— Não, não ‘tá. — Ele balançou a cabeça levando a caneca até seus lábios.

Para quem olhasse de fora até poderia acreditar que Yifan estava realmente bebendo café, entretanto, era uma prática comum para o mais velho simplesmente solicitar qualquer coisa alcoólica disponível servido em uma caneca. Os malabarismos que o Wu fazia para não ser punido por beber álcool quando o início da temporada estava tão próxima...

— Você me chamou para sair, Kyung — Yifan constatou — E, ainda assim, aqui está você, olhando pra minha cara com essa cara de cu, sem nem me ouvir direito e revirando os olhos a cada frase que digo. Qual o problema?

— Não tem problema nenhum… — Respirou fundo mordendo o interior da sua bochecha.

— … Mas?

— Mas… — Suspirou mais uma vez e deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa — Eu não aguento mais ficar sem patinar. Junmyeon é um carrasco filho da puta.

— É só isso?

— E o que mais seria? — o mais novo ergueu o olhar, encarando o fundo das orbes escuras de Yifan e quis revirar os olhos mais uma vez ao ver aquele irritante brilho espertinho que enfeitava seu olhar — Se você está esperando que eu reclame do insuportável do Kai, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva porque não vou falar nadinha.

— Eu não estava esperando nada. — Yifan riu e ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, mas um sorriso travesso ainda brincava em seus lábios — O que rolou? Não tem nada para reclamar dessa vez?

— Não te chamei aqui para falar sobre mim — Kyungsoo falou com convicção endireitando seu corpo — E eu acho que a Victoria está certa e um  _ salchow _ triplo combina mais com essa parte da coreografia do que um levantamento.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para que Yifan esquecesse suas provocações sobre ele e Jongin — não que houvesse realmente um “Jongin e Kyungsoo” porque não havia, eram apenas duas pessoas que por um acaso do universo vinham convivendo juntos e só —, o Wu se colocou a listar dezenas de motivos que faziam um levantamento ser mil vezes melhor e como o amigo só queria contrariá-lo.

Conhecia-o bem demais para saber que, no dia seguinte, o amigo estaria na pista de gelo realizando um  _ salchow _ triplo exatamente como sua parceira sugeriu. Então, tudo o que precisava fazer era deixar Yifan desabafar e reclamar até que o mais velho se sentisse satisfeito. 

Manteve uma parte sua atenta a conversa que travava ali, dando sua opinião sincera e se esforçando para rir em algumas partes. Entretanto, o mau humor ainda o dominava e nem mesmo estar ali ouvindo as infinitas reclamações de Yifan conseguiam distraí-lo do que acontecia em sua cabeça.

E Kyungsoo queria poder dizer que todo o seu mau humor era apenas porque estava há quase uma semana sem patinar, porém seria uma mentira deslavada. É claro que estar sendo privado de sua razão de viver vinha contribuindo para que se sentisse assim, mas não poderia negar que a irritação cresceu exponencialmente nos últimos dois dias… Coincidentemente, também faziam exatos dois dias que não via e nem ouvia a voz de Jongin. 

Era isso o que não conseguia entender, deveria ser uma dádiva não encontrar Jongin em suas caminhadas matinais e nem mesmo ouvir aquela voz irritante ligando de minuto em minuto para encher seu saco na recepção. Kyungsoo deveria estar se sentindo grato e não mal humorado.

No entanto, a raiva o dominava sempre que pensava nisso, era quase como um trato silencioso que o rival havia feito com ele, aquelas caminhadas matinais eram tipo um compromisso certo e o filho da puta ousou simplesmente faltar dois dias seguidos.

Um irresponsável, como já deveria saber.

E se Kim Jongin estava achando que aquilo iria abalá-lo, estava muito enganado. Não era como se fosse se importar por ele simplesmente passar a evitá-lo depois de elogiar seu sorriso e de deixá-lo com uma ereção na recepção porque Kyungsoo estava totalmente nem aí.

Kim Jongin, Kai ou seja lá como ele quisesse ser chamado, podia muito bem pegar suas coisas e ir para a casa do caralho porque ele não se importava nenhum pouquinho.

⛸

Soojung e Yixing estavam insuportáveis nos últimos dias e Jongin só podia relacionar isso a proximidade do sorteio dos nomes para o Grand Prix.

Em sua cabeça, não fazia sentido toda aquela irritação por parte de seus treinadores e a forma como estavam o obrigando a dar seu sangue na pista de gelo. Literalmente, Jongin constatou ao olhar para a unha de seu dedão do pé que havia acabado de se soltar , fazendo com que um fio de sangue escorresse pela sua pele. Nojento.

Sabia que já estava classificado para o Grand Prix, havia tido um desempenho invejável no último mundial e era parte da elite dos patinadores de sua categoria. Simplesmente não existia um cenário em que ele, Kim Kai, não estivesse classificado para o torneio. A única coisa que mudaria, era o local em que iria patinar e contra quem iria competir nas etapas, apenas isso.

Não precisava de tanta agitação por causa disso e queria que seus treinadores colocassem isso em suas cabeças, para o bem da saúde mental de todos os envolvidos.

— Jongin? — A voz de Yixing fez com que ele se apressasse para cobrir seu machucado o quanto antes, não queria que seu treinador visse porque sabia que o homem iria fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água devido ao seu cuidado exagerado com seus patinadores — Você está pronto?

— Dois segundos — respondeu amarrando seu cadarço com força e ignorando o latejar em seu dedão.

Antes de sair do vestiário, deu uma breve olhada em seu reflexo do espelho. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado devido  às horas que passou realizando suas performances uma atrás da outra e existiam olheiras sob seus olhos indicando a noite mal dormida que teve. Jongin se sentia cansado demais e apenas a perspectiva de voltar para a pista de gelo depois de sua pausa, deixava-o ainda pior.

Por que patinar era tão… Exaustivo?

Alisou o tecido de seu cropped tentando se livrar de uma sujeira que estava ali e virou de costas, começando a marchar para a pista de gelo. Soltou um suspiro ao observar as pessoas em volta e desejou que todas elas sumissem, desde os patinadores até mesmo as pessoas nas arquibancadas. Não se sentia exatamente no clima para lidar com o olhar de seus fãs ou de qualquer pessoa que fosse, tudo o que queria era se enrolar em seu edredom e dormir até que não houvesse amanhã .

— Vamos começar com o programa curto — avisou tão logo alcançou Yixing e Junmyeon, apenas passando por eles e se posicionando no centro da pista sem se importar se haviam outras pessoas utilizando-a.

Os treinadores se encararam por um segundo antes de cada um patinar em uma direção. O Zhang estava acostumado com o humor ocioso de Jongin e sabia muito bem que não era bom o contradizer quando ele estava daquele jeito, exalando uma aura de determinação e ódio.

Jongin inspirou profundamente, sentindo seus pulmões se encherem de oxigênio, e deixou seu corpo assumir o comando. A coreografia estava gravada de tal forma em sua cabeça e em seus músculos que nem ao menos precisava se esforçar para deixar todos os passos fluírem, concentrando-se somente em fazer mais e melhor. Não se importava com os outros patinadores e nem mesmo se interrompeu quando quase colidiu com um garoto desconhecido, tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era se sua perna estava perfeitamente alinhada ou qual seria a reação de Yixing caso simplesmente acabasse por substituir o salto triplo por um quádruplo.

Quando finalmente a performance se encerrou, gotas de suor molhavam as raízes de seu cabelo e, além disso, ainda tinha aquele latejar simultaneamente incômodo e prazeroso que fluía de seu dedão do pé. De certa forma, era bom sentir alguma coisa quando patinava, para variar um pouco.

— Você está cansado, Jongin — foi tudo o que Yixing disse quando se aproximou, nenhum elogio e nenhum reforço que fosse — Acho que você deveria ir descansar.

— Eu estou bem — afirmou deixando seu olhar vagar pelo ambiente ao seu redor, ignorando propositalmente os olhares e cochichos para sua direção — Posso fazer isso a noite toda.

Yixing o estudou por alguns segundos. Sabia que ele conseguiria passar as coreografias mais algumas vezes, entretanto parte de si reconhecia como vinha exigindo muito do patinador. Entretanto, com a temporada prestes a começar e com a forma como Kyungsoo vinha evoluindo, tanto Yixing quando Soojung se sentiam preocupados.

E mesmo que o patinador claramente não entendesse o motivo daquela preocupação, era um fato que vinha se esforçando além da conta. Yixing até poderia não saber direito as motivações do mais novo, mas conseguia enxergar como ele vinha passando mais e mais tempo ali nos últimos dias, quase como se, de repente, a pista de gelo fosse seu porto seguro. 

— Você precisa descansar — repetiu.

— Eu descanso quando estiver morto — Ele deu de ombros fazendo Yixing revirar os olhos, aquela era uma das típicas frases ditas pelo pai do rapaz e tudo pareceu se encaixar por um momento em sua cabeça.

— Você falou com seu pai — o treinador constatou e, mesmo sem receber nenhuma resposta, sabia que sua afirmação era verdadeira. — Okay, vamos passar o programa livre. Depois repete tudo mais uma vez e você vai embora, entendeu?

Jongin assentiu e puxou o ar com força antes de assumir sua posição inicial, tinha realizado essa mesma performance pelo menos um milhão de vezes na última semana, mas sempre sentia um comichão em seu estômago antes de começá-la. O que ele tinha na cabeça ao decidir performar sobre o amor verdadeiro?  _ Logo ele? _ Era patético.

Os passos fluíram fácil, exatamente como havia acontecido no treino para seu programa curto, entretanto até mesmo ele era capaz de saber que aquela coreografia parecia mais… Vazia? Suspirou girando seu corpo e preparando-se para o primeiro salto da performance quando literalmente sentiu o peso  _ daquele _ olhar.

Poderia sentir aquilo em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento, e não precisaria nem mesmo checar para saber quem o estava encarando com tanta intensidade. Era como se tivesse um sensor dentro de seu corpo, programado para apitar a cada vez que Do Kyungsoo estivesse observando-o.

Um calor tomou conta de seu corpo, uma necessidade de se mostrar cada vez melhor para seu adversário. Seria simplesmente incrível se tivesse a capacidade de transmitir suas emoções através de sua coreografia e conseguisse fazer com que Kyungsoo sentisse tudo o que aquele programa transmitia. Entretanto, o que ele queria que o outro rival captasse? Algo sobre amor verdadeiro?

Não, definitivamente não. Jongin tinha uma idealização bem clara do que era amor e, para isso, necessitaria um entendimento mútuo, a necessidade de fazer o outro feliz, entre tantas e tantas outras coisas que não se encaixavam em nada na sua relação conturbada com o Do.

Quando a música do treino se encerrou, respirou fundo e virou-se para Yixing, ignorando propositalmente o peso daquele olhar. Sabia que  às vezes parecia uma criança correndo atrás de qualquer reforço ou aprovação de seus treinadores e era exatamente aquilo que esperava enquanto encarava o Zhang cheio de expectativas.

— Foi melhor… — foi tudo o que Yixing disse com os olhos brilhando em um misto de orgulho e preocupação — Quer ir descansar ou vai insistir em passar mais uma vez?

— Programa curto.

Não esperou uma resposta de seu treinador, aquela música era mais fácil de performar e se encaixava mais no que sentia pelo Do que a anterior… Definitivamente, ele queria parecer sexy para Kyungsoo naquela noite.

Entretanto ainda tinha aquela pequena formiguinha em seu cérebro o impedindo de simplesmente deixar fluir tudo o que estava preso em seu peito, era um saco aquilo e, mais uma vez, viu-se se prendendo a detalhes técnicos ao invés de se preocupar em tocar o coração das pessoas que o assistiam.

Às vezes, realmente queria ser um prodígio como todos insistiam em dizer, como se todo seu esforço não valesse de absolutamente nada e ele tivesse simplesmente nascido talentoso. Porque, neste caso, não precisaria se preocupar tanto com aqueles detalhes em sua coreografia e, quem sabe, conseguiria ser tão bom quanto Kyungsoo. O patinador admirava seu adversário, óbvio que o Do não era um prodígio, mas a paixão que emanava dele fazia com que chegasse bem perto disso.

Respirou fundo inclinando a cabeça para o lado e deslizando suavemente pela pista, encerrando assim a performance. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina e seu dedão do pé doía como nunca, o suor escorria por sua testa e por suas costas, daria tudo para uma boa refeição e para um banho gostoso.

Piscou demoradamente esperando Yixing se aproximar e o vinco de preocupação na testa de seu treinador o fez ficar ciente de que, talvez, tivesse cometido algum erro na coreografia capaz de evidenciar o nível de sua exaustão. Jongin sabia que suas motivações estavam confusas, mas ao mesmo tempo que odiava Yixing por pegar tão pesado, acreditava que o treinador ainda pegava leve consigo. E tudo isso só podia ser fruto da conversa que teve com seu pai, há dois dias.

O velho Kim sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo de todo dinheiro que fora investido nele e parecia nem ao menos se importar com o fato de que, agora, o garoto arcava com todas as suas despesas com o dinheiro que recebia e não dependia em mais nada de seu pai. No entanto, se a conversa tivesse parado por aí ele não teria ficado tão afetado, conhecia o homem mais velho bem o suficiente para nem se importar mais com o discurso, mas foi o que seu pai disse quando estava prestes a desligar o telefone que o tirou dos eixos. O Sr. Kim simplesmente o lembrou de que o aniversário de Jonghee estava perto — _ como se ele, logo ele, pudesse se esquecer daquela data _ — e ainda por cima questionou-o se estava fazendo o suficiente para que a mulher se orgulhasse, caso estivesse viva.

Jongin não precisava de ninguém o lembrando de sua mãe ou questionando sobre o que fazia, ainda mais quando esse alguém era seu pai. Conseguia ler nas entrelinhas do que foi dito que o intuito daquelas palavras eram simplesmente para que se esforçasse ainda mais na patinação, tudo sob o pretexto de “dar orgulho a sua mãe”... E ele gostaria muito de dizer que a artimanha de seu pai não estava funcionando, no entanto, nunca gostou muito de mentiras.

— Você vacilou no pouso de três saltos diferentes, Jongin, e levou duas quedas — Yixing falou, fazendo-o piscar demoradamente e voltar ao presente — ‘Tá na hora de ir embora.

— Mas-

— Jongin — a voz do Zhang deixava claro que não ia ceder, não daquela vez — Você caiu duas vezes, quer mesmo continuar?

O Kim balançou a cabeça em negativa, querendo ou não ainda tinha uma imagem a zelar e mesmo que odiasse mais que tudo a pose de “prodígio rebelde” era graças a ela que tinha tanta visibilidade, não poderia colocar tudo a perder e permitir que as pessoas o vissem caindo sem parar na pista de gelo.

E, bem, ir embora agora tinha suas vantagens. Primeiro que tomaria um banho bem gostosinho ali e, mais tarde, descansar na banheira da pousada enquanto lia alguma fanfic. Já a segunda vantagem estava debruçada sobre o alambrado, fingindo não olhar para ele.

Ou talvez realmente não estivesse olhando.

— Ora, ora… — provocou, obrigando-se a se livrar de todos os pensamentos sobre Yixing, seu pai e sua mãe. — A saudade foi tanta que teve que vir  _ aqui  _ só para me ver, Soo?

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e, ainda assim, não encarou o mais jovem.

— Eu teria que estar bêbado ou drogado para vir aqui ver você, Kai. — Respirou fundo, era mais fácil usar o nome artístico de Jongin, dava o ar de impessoalidade que tanto precisava agora.

— Não sabia que seu treinador permitia uso dessas substâncias tão perto das competições. — O Kim apoiou os cotovelos no alambrado, bem ao lado do outro patinador e encarou as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na pista.

— Olha, não que eu tenha que te dar alguma explicação, mas eu vim ver o Jisung — Kyungsoo respondeu parecendo cansado demais e apontou para um garoto de uns oito anos que patinava ali perto.

— Claro, Soo, eu acredito em você — a voz de Jongin pingava sarcasmo quando piscou um olho para Kyungsoo e, sem esperar uma resposta, afastou-se dali indo em direção ao vestiário.

⛸

Jongin sentia o coração bater descompassado em seu peito e, naquele instante, nem ao menos conseguia se obrigar a pensar em todas as coisas que vinham o atormentando. Para ser sincero, nem mesmo seu dedão do pé parecia distraí-lo da realidade do que estava acontecendo.

Bem, pelo menos esperava que fosse a realidade porque, caso refletisse direito, quais as chances de Do Kyungsoo ter ido até ali na pista de gelo apenas para vê-lo? Será que ele ainda estava lá fora, esperando que Jongin saísse de dentro do vestiário para irem embora juntos?

_ Juntos. _

Só essa mísera palavrinha foi o suficiente para sua cabeça ir  às nuvens enquanto terminava de vestir seu conjunto , uma calça de moletom azul marinho e um agasalho da mesma cor. Quando terminou de se vestir, caminhou até o espelho de corpo inteiro que havia em uma das paredes e encarou seu próprio reflexo.

Qualquer pessoa que o encarasse, conseguiria ver o brilho diferente em seu rosto. Ele em nada se parecia com o garoto resmungão na pista de gelo, realizando performance atrás de performance até começar a vacilar. Jongin já não sentia nem sombra do cansaço que tomara conta de seu corpo há poucos minutos, tudo o que existia nele era uma euforia e uma expectativa enorme de que, quando saísse dali, Do Kyungsoo ainda estaria o esperando.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia o receio.  _ E se o patinador mais velho tivesse ido ali porque sentiu saudades da pista ou realmente apenas foi ver aquela criança? _ Era plausível e talvez fosse até mais realista do que a primeira alternativa.

Do Kyungsoo o odiava, quanto antes entendesse isso melhor seria para seu pobre coração. E o comportamento dele no quarto, no dia que foi matar a Gertrude, deixou bem claro que o que rolou no  _ Grand Prix  _ foi algo momentâneo e que não significou nada. Claro que, por um instante, permitiu deixar sua mente vagar e até mesmo cogitou que o fato de Kyungsoo ter praticamente saído correndo de seu quarto significava que ele ficara, de alguma forma, afetado com a proximidade.

Entretanto, não demorou para seus pensamentos começarem a girar e logo essa hipótese tinha sido esquecida, deixando apenas a certeza de que o outro patinador correu porque o odiava e estava irritado com ele.

Naquele momento, Jongin viu o medo brilhando nos olhos de seu reflexo. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado no peito quando decidiu tomar uma decisão ousada, digno de uma das histórias que lia diariamente em seu celular…

Se Kyungsoo ainda estivesse lá fora, esperando-o, definitivamente iria beijá-lo quando chegassem na pousada, estava decidido.

— Você consegue, Jongin — incentivou a si mesmo e colocou a faixa em seu cabelo, puxando os fios que caiam na testa para trás, oferecendo um sorriso para seu próprio reflexo.

Ele faria isso.

Com a determinação renovada, Jongin pegou sua bolsa e saiu pisando firme para fora do vestiário antes que mudasse de ideia, apenas para sentir toda aquela animação murchar ao notar que Kyungsoo não estava ali.

Foi como um balde de gelo jogado diretamente em seu coração, sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca pela decepção que tomou conta de si naquele momento. Então Kyungsoo disse a verdade e estava ali apenas para ver uma criança patinar — e como o tal do Jisung já tinha ido embora, não havia mais motivo para o Do estar ali.

— Idiota — resmungou e começou a caminhar para fora do prédio, os ombros visivelmente curvados.

Estava quase cogitando se jogar na frente de um carro apenas para não lidar com o desânimo que tomou conta de seu peito quando ouviu algo que o fez praticamente flutuar.

Aquela era sem sombra de dúvidas a voz de Kyungsoo. Baixinha e aveludada, quase como se estivesse encantando seus ouvintes, ao mesmo tempo que era sexy e grave, perfeita para agitar as borboletas no estômago de qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Ele estava ali! Do Kyungsoo o havia esperado — ou pelo menos ele queria acreditar que sim.

Com o ânimo renovado, Jongin praticamente saltitou em direção a voz, bem na entrada do prédio onde o avistou,. com aquele sorriso educado nos lábios trocando algumas palavras com um senhorzinho que o Kim não conhecia, mas que já tinha visto ali na pista várias vezes.

— Eu te disse, Kyungsoo, era tudo questão de vencer o medo. — Aproximou-se o suficiente para ouvir o senhorzinho dizer e observou o outro patinador abaixar a cabeça rindo de forma culpada.

— E, como sempre, o senhor estava certo, tio Seb.

Jongin parou, cogitando se deveria interromper aquele diálogo ou não. Era óbvio que havia uma intimidade ali, um cuidado de pai e filho que o Kim não tinha com seu próprio pai, entretanto não ficou escondido por muito tempo porque logo o homem chamado Seb o viu.

— Olá, Kai — o velho falou e Jongin o cumprimentou de volta, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos em Kyungsoo e a forma como o corpo dele se retesou ao som de sua voz. — Bem, eu já vou indo… E, Kyungsoo, continue firme, okay? Você vai conseguir.

O Kim observou o homem se afastar e acompanhou-o com o olhar até perdê-lo de vista para, só então, virar-se para Kyungsoo e fazer um biquinho.

— Ele não me desejou boa sorte.

— Como se você precisasse — o Do falou tão baixinho que por um momento achou que não tinha entendido direito.

— Sabe… — Jongin começou a dizer, balançando a cabeça. Não estava ali para brigar ou irritar o mais velho, precisava se comportar — Eu sabia que você não tinha vindo ver Jisung nenhum, esse era realmente o nome dele ou você inventou só pra não deixar na cara que veio me ver?

Droga, lá se foi o plano de não irritar o outro patinador.

Foi com um prazer esquisito que observou uma coloração avermelhada subir pelo pescoço de Kyungsoo até se alojar em suas bochechas, como sempre acontecia quando ele ficava com raiva. Era meio engraçado como o corpo do Do parecia levar a sério a expressão “ferver de raiva” porque ele sempre parecia estar, literalmente, fervendo.

— Eu conheço o Jisung  _ sim!  _ E eu não estava te esperando, okay? Eu ‘tava indo embora quando tio Seb veio conversar comigo e argh! — Kyungsoo bateu o pé no chão como uma criança e, então, virou-se de costas e começou a marchar para longe — Eu não te devo explicação nenhuma!

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, esforçando-se para não soltar a gargalhada presa em sua garganta. Se Kyungsoo soubesse como ele ficava lindo quando estava com raiva, iria entender as motivações do Kim.

— Ei, espera — Jongin gritou correndo para alcançar o outro — Tem certeza que sua aposentadoria te permite andar tão rápido? Achei que você não podia correr.

Ele definitivamente deveria parar de irritar o outro caso quisesse cumprir seu voto de beijá-lo quando chegassem na pousada.

— Puta merda, o que diabos eu fiz para merecer isso? — Kyungsoo resmungou passando a mão em seus cabelos como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso.

— Okay, okay! — Jongin estendeu o braço para segurar o pulso de Kyungsoo — Me desculpa.

Aquelas duas palavras, unidas a mão de Jongin circundando seu pulso, foram o suficientes para que Kyungsoo se interrompesse no meio da calçada. Devagar e quase incrédulo, encarou seu pulso, subindo lentamente o olhar até encarar as orbes castanhas e brilhantes do Kim.

— O quê? — perguntou, sem saber que o outro havia notado um pequeno sorriso brincando no cantinho de seus lábios bem desenhados. — Eu não ouvi direito.

— Você ouviu sim — Jongin constatou sem conseguir conter um de seus sorrisos típicos, seu coração batendo cada vez mais acelerado à medida que caia em si sobre a situação em que estavam.

Para o inferno com aquilo, ele não tinha nada a perder.

Deu um passo para frente e observou cuidadosamente a reação de Kyungsoo, foi com a pele queimando que notou que o outro homem não se afastou. Algo borbulhando dentro de si dizia que o Do queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Movimentou sua mão, deslizando devagar até que alcançasse os dedos dele e entrelaçou-os, sentindo-se um pouco receoso. Por um momento, o tempo pareceu suspenso, tudo o que havia agora eram aqueles dedos entrelaçados e a curta distância que separava seus corpos — que, contraditoriamente, parecia longa demais.

Jongin queria  _ tanto  _ cortar aquela distância, tomar os lábios de Kyungsoo com os seus e sentir aqueles braços fortes circundando seu corpo. Entretanto, por mais que quisesse, precisava ter certeza de que aquele desejo era recíproco.

Devagar, desviou o olhar de seus dedos entrelaçados e os ergueu até encarar os enormes olhos de Kyungsoo na expectativa de ver algo ali que mostrasse que estava no caminho certo.

— O que você ‘tá fazendo? — Kyungsoo sussurrou e, vagarosamente, desfez o entrelaçar dos dedos — Eu tenho que ir, Kai.

E sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Kyungsoo se afastou. Levando com ele todo o calor que tomara conta de sua pele naquele breve espaço de tempo que teve seus dedos entrelaçados, era uma sensação tão gostosa, como se suas mãos tivessem nascido para estarem daquele jeitinho, juntas. Entretanto, era óbvio que o Do não sentia nada daquilo.

Com o coração pesado e com lágrimas queimando em seus olhos, Jongin observou a distância que os separavam crescer cada vez mais. A solidão e a dor da rejeição se embrenhando por sua pele até atingir seu coração, conhecia bem aquele sentimento e, ainda assim, havia criado esperança que daquela vez seria diferente.

Apenas para ser chutado para longe, de novo.

_ Quantas vezes mais seria rejeitado por Do Kyungsoo antes de finalmente aprender que não existia espaço para si no coração do mais velho? _

Com o corpo dolorido e o peito doendo ainda mais, desviou-se do caminho da pousada e entrou no primeiro bar que viu sem se importar com o que seus treinadores diriam caso ele se embriagasse no meio da semana, tão perto das competições.

Não que ele se importasse, deixaria para lidar com as consequências quando a hora chegasse e, agora, definitivamente não era o momento certo.

Tudo o que queria era esquecer a dor que tomava conta de seu peito e aquele sentimento angustiante que o assolava tão constantemente nos últimos dias.

Jongin estava sozinho.


	6. Atribuições

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, sumidos rsrs (ok, quem sumiu foi eu, perdão)  
> Trouxe um capítulo novinho em folha para vocês, espero que se divirtam lendo e consigam entender melhor cada um desses personagens que amo tanto.  
> Um agradecimento especial a Geo por ter betado esse capítulo e pelas análises maravilhosas que ela faz da história suahsauh  
> Boa leitura <3
> 
> Obs. A segunda cena pode ser um gatilho para algumas pessoas pois contém uma quantidade considerável de autoaversão e autodepreciação.

Kyungsoo deixou o ar escapar devagar de seus pulmões, sentia todo seu interior queimar na mesma proporção que cada músculo de seu corpo doía. A dor era boa, era bem vinda, especialmente depois de uma semana inteira sendo privado de senti-la.

Talvez devesse parar, ir embora, pegar leve como foi recomendado para si… Entretanto não conseguia se obrigar a interromper a patinação porque, caso parasse, teria que lidar com a enxurrada de pensamentos e emoções que invadiriam cada partícula de seu ser.

E o Do não queria ter que lidar com a dura verdade de que era um idiota, um covarde de marca maior.

— Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui... — A voz grave de Yifan foi o empurrão que precisava para parar ali, no centro da pista, e apoiar as mãos no joelho desfrutando da dor incômoda que subia por toda sua perna. — Sentindo pena de você mesmo e se matando de patinar achando que assim vai recuperar o tempo “perdido”.

— E por que você queria me encontrar mesmo? — rebateu com um tom amargo em sua voz, retirando os fones de ouvido sem fio e segurando-os em suas mãos.

— Porque eu sou seu melhor amigo, Kyung — Yifan constatou o óbvio — E eu não quero que você fique se lamentando sozinho.

— Então veio ajudar a me lamentar? — Kyungsoo riu sem humor nenhum — Te garanto que ‘tô fazendo um bom trabalho sozinho.

— Saia daí, Kyung, você sabe que não pode se esforçar além da conta.

— Não me leve a mal, Fan… — O Do voltou a encaixar um dos lados de seu fone no próprio ouvido — Mas eu só estou fazendo o necessário para ganhar e ‘tô meio cansado de todo mundo dizendo que eu não deveria fazer isso.

— Então imagino que o Junmyeon não tenha concordado com isso, né?

Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios sentindo que aquela acusação disfarçada de questionamento havia sido uma facada certeira em seu peito, melhores amigos deveriam se apoiar e não ir até seu refúgio para dizer que você estava errado em se entregar de corpo e alma à única coisa que te fazia feliz… Certo?

— Kyung… Olha, não sei o que rolou entre você e o Kai, e tudo bem você não querer me contar, mas você não pode permitir que isso te afete desse jeito, ‘tá ligado? — Yifan suspirou apoiando os braços no alambrado. — E você também não pode se privar, de novo, de viver um pouco.

— Eu _estou_ vivendo — sua voz soou fraca, quase patética, similar a de uma criança querendo validar alguma opinião absurdamente infantil. — _Isso_ é a minha vida, Yifan. Eu não tenho tempo nem cabeça pra me ocupar com Kim Jongin agora. Eu tenho que estar focado ou então eu-

Interrompeu-se antes que as palavras jorrassem de sua boca, era doloroso falar daquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, era surpreendentemente bom ser ouvido.

— Ou então o quê? Você pode se lesionar de novo?

Para sua desgraça, Wu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber do que estava falando mesmo sem colocar em palavras.

— Você sabe melhor que ninguém que a culpa não é dele, Kyung — o outro prosseguiu com um tom complacente e compreensível. — E é injusto pra caralho, com vocês dois, jogar essa responsabilidade toda em cima dele. O Kai até pode ser um babaca rebelde, mas tu sabe que ele te mandou mensagem por meses depois da lesão para saber como você ‘tava e eu tenho certeza que ele também se culpou pelo que aconteceu. Você pode tentar fugir, Kyung, só que isso não muda o fato de que ‘tá sendo um covarde.

O Do riu e deslizou para mais perto de onde seu amigo estava debruçado, com as sobrancelhas grossas se unindo em uma expressão preocupada e os cabelos longos moldando seu rosto. Yifan até podia ser seu melhor amigo, mas às vezes o odiava com todas as suas forças.

Especialmente quando ele era certeiro em dizer tudo aquilo que Kyungsoo mais queria evitar ouvir.

— Você já parou para pensar como tudo seria diferente pra porra se eu não tivesse transado com ele naquela noite? Se eu não estivesse performando com aquele maldito na minha cabeça? Eu não teria me deixado levar, não teria me lesionado e agora não precisaria estar aqui, na droga dessa pista vazia tentando recuperar essa semana de merda! — Seus olhos queimaram com lágrimas querendo abrir passagem a força, mas não se interrompeu. — E você quer dizer que é injusto com _Kim Jongin_ ? O cara é um prodígio, não sofreu porra nenhuma com essa história! Tudo que ele faz é trazer um milhão de problemas para todo lugar que vai! Achei que você entenderia isso, Yifan, que pelo menos _você_ conseguiria enxergar que Jongin é a droga de um rebelde que estraga tudo por onde passa.

— E você é um covarde, um belo par, não acha? — Yifan balançou a cabeça — Eu te conheço, Kyung, eu sei que é mais fácil culpar um cara inocente porque você não quer lidar com seus medos. Mas pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, seria bom que enfrentasse seus próprios demônios e se permitisse viver… Ter uma vida fora da pista não muda quem você é aqui dentro, só… Só se permita viver um pouco, cara, e quem sabe assim esse seu mau humor acabe.

Kyungsoo trincou o maxilar, forçando-se a engolir o nó em sua garganta e as lágrimas que queimavam atrás de seus olhos. Sabia que seu melhor amigo estava certo, sabia que cada palavra de Yifan que havia o atingido como um soco era para seu próprio bem e que deveria seguir os conselhos do mais velho.

Entretanto tudo o que fez foi colocar o outro fone de ouvido, aumentar o volume e voltar para o centro da pista de gelo em um claro sinal de que não queria mais conversar. Sabia que o Wu iria entendê-lo, mesmo que ficasse uns dias meio puto, então nem se importou quando o ouviu ir embora fazendo muito barulho propositalmente.

Yifan tinha razão, é claro. Era um covarde e estava responsabilizando Jongin por algo que não era culpa dele, no entanto era _tão_ mais fácil deslocar a culpa para outra pessoa porque assim era menos uma coisa para enfrentar. E Kyungsoo estava lidando com tantas coisas no momento, talvez por isso estivesse utilizando tudo isso como desculpa para não precisar lidar com os sentimentos crescentes em seu peito ou com o frio na barriga que sentia sempre que via o sorriso ladino do Kim.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que fugiu quando Jongin tentou beijá-lo, dois dias atrás, sem nem ao menos se importar com a forma como aquela ação poderia influenciar o desempenho do outro patinador. Kyungsoo tentava não pensar muito nisso, tentava não pensar que a ausência do Kim nos últimos dias era única e exclusivamente culpa sua — e acabava agindo do jeitinho que Yifan acusou outrora.

A grande verdade é que Kyungsoo estava cansado de lutar contra o medo e era simplesmente mais fácil focar toda sua atenção em uma coisa prazerosa do que se permitir pensar demais nisso.

E se isso fazia dele um covarde, bem, então que assim seja.

⛸

O quarto estava escuro e o ar condicionado mantinha a temperatura do ambiente extremamente baixa, tornando necessário que Jongin se cobrisse com dois cobertores. Isso não era um problema, ele gostava do frio e gostava dos cobertores, era uma forma meio infantil de se esconder e se proteger do mundo lá fora.

Mas o que fazer quando aquilo que te machuca está dentro de sua própria cabeça?

Jongin sabia que não lidava muito bem com rejeições, sempre as encarava como se fosse mais um abandono, como se ele não fosse bom o suficiente para fazer ninguém permanecer em sua vida. Lembrava-se bem que, durante o tempo que frequentou a terapia, aprendeu métodos mais saudáveis de lidar com isso do que se entregar a comportamentos mal-adaptativos.

Como beber exageradamente, por exemplo.

Tinha sido exatamente isso que o Kim fez há dois dias, quando levou um pé na bunda de Kyungsoo. Não foi a primeira vez que sentiu o gosto amargo da rejeição e, principalmente, não era inédito essa rejeição vindo do outro patinador. Entretanto, isso não impedia que doesse como se fosse. 

Talvez tenha sido a dor de se ver sozinho mais uma vez ou então a angústia de não ser o suficiente, o Kim podia não saber exatamente quais de suas emoções o haviam levado para dentro daquele bar e podia até não se lembrar como retornou para o hotel, porém conhecia muito bem a sensação que o acompanhava quando acordou no meio da manhã do dia seguinte.

Sua cabeça doía como o inferno e o seu mundo ainda girava, meio bêbado, quando Yixing rompeu pela porta com cara de poucos amigos. Era óbvio que seus treinadores não deixariam aquela atitude passar, não quando isso atrapalhava o rendimento de Jongin… E ele até teria revirado os olhos para o sermão que o mais velho lhe dava caso isso não o deixasse ainda mais enjoado.

Em algum momento entre o “você está sendo irresponsável” e o “viemos aqui para você se concentrar”, Jongin se desligou daquele discurso interminável. Conhecia-o de cor, já o ouvira tantas e tantas vezes quando era mais novo que, surpreendentemente, aquelas palavras ainda estavam fixas em sua mente.

Então, ao invés de focar no que era dito por Yixing, o patinador se voltou para a dor dilacerante em seu próprio peito. Sentia-se um fracasso em todas as áreas de sua vida, odiava o fato de não conseguir atingir as expectativas de seus treinadores e sempre levar uma performance mecânica para a pista de gelo, detestava não ser maduro o suficiente para entender que Kyungsoo não queria nada com ele e que já deixara claro isso em diversas ocasiões, e odiava, principalmente, não ser forte o bastante para seguir em frente.

— Você poderia pelo menos fazer o favor de me escutar, Jongin — a voz de Yixing soou um pouco mais alta obrigando-o a focar em seu rosto. 

Seu treinador parecia ter envelhecido uns quinze anos desde a última vez que Jongin o vira, no dia anterior. _Será que sua proeza da noite anterior era a responsável por aquilo?_ Um nó se formou na garganta do patinador, acrescentando em sua lista a dor de cabeça que deve ter causado em seus treinadores por simplesmente não ter aparecido para o café da manhã ou para o treino matinal sem dar maiores explicações.

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou apenas, não era como se tivesse algo mais para dizer.

— Jongin, olha pra mim — ele pediu em meio a um suspiro cansado, sentando-se na cama ao lado do mais jovem com o celular desbloqueado em mãos. — Eu só quero uma explicação, okay?

O Kim não queria olhar para o que sabia que estaria na tela do celular do mais velho, entretanto, a forma como ele segurava o objeto impossibilitava Jongin de desviar o olhar. A foto na página em questão não deixava dúvidas sobre quem era a matéria publicada em um site local.

— Acho que vai ser o artigo mais visitado desse site aí — falou debochado e forçou-se a olhar para outro canto, ainda sentindo a cabeça girar.

— Francamente, Jongin… — Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou — Eu só não entendo, okay? Você estava indo _tão_ bem e, nos últimos tempos, está agindo pior do que quando sua mãe m-

— Talvez seja quem eu sou — Jongin retrucou, puxando o cobertor sobre sua cabeça ciente de que estava soando como uma criança mimada, mas estava chateado e tinha o direito de agir daquela forma — Um maldito prodigío rebelde.

— Você não é assim, Jongin — Yixing constatou antes de soltar um suspiro alto — Tire o dia de folga, amanhã conversamos melhor, tudo bem?

As lágrimas começaram a romper de seus olhos tão logo ouviu a porta ser fechada atrás de seu treinador. A fama que possuía era apenas mais uma das coisas que odiava e, no entanto, colaborava para que essa imagem se mantivesse. Aquela maldita manchete era a prova daquilo:

**O PRODÍGIO REBELDE ATACA NOVAMENTE**

Jongin sabia que a culpa desse título idiota não era de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que dele mesmo, a mídia apenas comprou aquela imagem porque era algo que vendia. Infelizmente aquelas duas palavrinhas soavam muito bem juntas e faziam um bom trabalho em se fixar na mente das pessoas. Sabia que muitos poderiam não conhecer o nome Jongin, mas tinha certeza que a maior parte dos amantes do esporte já ouviram falar sobre Kai, o prodígio rebelde.

Ele tinha 16 anos e havia acabado de perder sua mãe quando se consagrou como “rebelde”. _Qual jovem em seu lugar não teria saído da linha?_ Era o que se perguntava sempre que fugia de casa para beber com seus antigos amigos ou quando acabava na manchete de mais um jornal, para o horror de seu pai e de seus treinadores.

Talvez aquele tenha sido o pior momento de sua vida, ele fez de tudo para esquecer o buraco em seu peito que costumava ser preenchido pela presença constante de Kim Jonghee e, no entanto, sempre que retornava para sua casa, a dor o consumia até mal conseguir respirar.

As coisas só começaram a melhorar quando Jongin concordou com a terapia, mesmo não achando que aquilo iria ajudá-lo. Para sua surpresa, estava enganado e, mais uma vez, seus treinadores estavam certos. Ter alguém o ouvindo sem julgá-lo fez maravilhas para que conseguisse se compreender melhor.

No fim, Yixing tinha razão, é claro. Aquele exposto na manchete de um site qualquer, com um copo com o líquido de uma cor duvidosa na mão e abraçando uma garota estranha, definitivamente não era ele. Jongin nunca foi um verdadeiro rebelde e muito menos um prodígio, mas se era isso que a mídia queria dele, o que poderia fazer?

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo dormiu ou que horas bateram na porta para entregar uma refeição decente, só de sentir o cheiro da comida, seu estômago se revirou, disposto a jogar para fora suas próprias tripas, e ele não teve escolha a não ser pedir para a camareira levar a comida embora. Parte de si sabia que seu corpo precisava de alimentos e de bastante água para se recuperar o máximo possível e aguentar o treino pesado no dia seguinte, mas não conseguiria se obrigar a comer nada. Então permitiu-se ficar mais tempo na cama, aproveitando aqueles raros momentos sem se preocupar com a elevação da perna ou com a altura de seus saltos. Ali, no escuro daquele quarto, ele era apenas Kim Jongin.

Quando acordou de novo, sentia o coração bater acelerado em seu peito e um gosto amargo em sua boca. O sonho que teve… Jongin tentou não pensar naquilo e, ao invés disso, apenas procurou seu celular no meio das cobertas torcendo para que o aparelho ainda tivesse um restinho de bateria porque ele precisava saber que dia era.

Para sua sorte, o dispositivo ainda tinha 2% de bateria e foi o suficiente para conseguir ver a data brilhando em meio a escuridão do quarto, quase como se debochasse de sua cara.

Um bolo cresceu em seu peito, fluindo até atingir sua garganta e o impedir de respirar. Aquela angústia tão grande era sufocante e tudo o que ele queria era chorar, chorar até que não houvesse mais lágrimas ou até que o mundo desabasse de vez sobre si. Entretanto, seu corpo parecia ter decidido que Jongin não choraria e, então, tudo o que sobrou foi uma dor dilacerante dentro de si que o impedia até mesmo de se aliviar através do choro.

Seu pai estava certo, ele era um cretino e _tão_ irresponsável que esqueceu o aniversário da pessoa que mais o amara no mundo inteiro. Como ele pode ter se deixado levar pelos seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo ou encher a cara a ponto de simplesmente ignorar a data mais importante de sua vida?

Era o aniversário de sua mãe e, como se tudo isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, era o primeiro ano desde sua morte que ela não receberia os lírios brancos que tanto amava em seu túmulo porque Jongin, no auge do seu egoísmo, decidiu que seria uma boa ideia ficar ali ao invés de voltar para o conforto de seu lar.

E do que adiantou essa decisão? Ele sabia que iria perder a tradição de passar aquele dia no cemitério, tinha decidido lidar com as consequências porque possuía uma fé quase inabalável que as coisas dariam certo com Kyungsoo e que isso iria diminuir sua culpa. Sua mãe iria ter concordado com aquilo, ele sabia, tudo o que Jonghee sempre desejou em toda sua curta vida foi que seu filho fosse o mais feliz possível…

Mas, naquele instante, Jongin se sentia o mais infeliz que alguém poderia estar. Seu otimismo o fez perder o dia com sua mãe por causa de um cara que o desprezava e, agora, ele estava ridiculamente sozinho. Não havia como desabafar no túmulo de Jonghee, levar flores e o bolo de amora que ela tanto amava, não poderia deixar sua carta junto aos lírios e era simplesmente desesperador saber que trocou tudo isso por absolutamente nada.

Essa era sua vida, esse era quem ele era. Um idiota completo que sempre tomava as piores decisões e terminava os dias com sua própria companhia.

E, definitivamente, Jongin não gostava de sua própria companhia.

Levantou-se de sua cama com dificuldade e se arrastou até o banheiro. Tudo naquele lugar parecia se mover incrivelmente lento em comparação com seus pensamentos sufocantes e aquela dor crescente dentro de si. Talvez se conseguisse chorar, todas essas sensações iriam diminuir e o mundo poderia voltar ao ritmo normal.

Só que Jongin parecia incapaz até mesmo disso. Era ridículo, _simplesmente ridículo_ , como era um fracasso em tudo o que fazia e em todas as áreas de sua vida. 

Deixou a água morna do chuveiro bater contra suas costas e apoiou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos e tentando dissipar a nuvem de pensamentos melancólicos que invadiam sua mente. Foi ali, sozinho no box do chuveiro, que o corpo de Jongin desistiu de lutar contra as lágrimas e, de repente, o mundo finalmente desabou sobre si e ele se deu conta de que não conseguia mais lidar com aquela dor.

Quando se perde alguém, todos repetem sem parar que o tempo vai curar a dor e que tudo vai ficar bem… O que ninguém te conta é que nem o tempo é capaz de fechar completamente as feridas. Uma hora ou outra, você esperando por isso ou não, a dor te atinge com a força de um trem desgovernado e esmaga cada partícula do seu ser. Você até tenta se prender nas memórias boas e nos dias que passaram juntos, mas não demora muito para você se ver esforçando-se para recordar como era o timbre da voz da pessoa que se foi… _Como era seu rosto? Seus cabelos?_

E tudo fica ainda pior quando você percebe que o tempo está levando esses pequenos detalhes. Será que um dia tudo será esquecido e a dor vai simplesmente parar?

Jongin não queria que a dor fosse embora se isso significasse nunca mais se lembrar de sua mãe… Mesmo que ela não estivesse mais presente, Kim Jonghee ainda era tudo o que tinha e ele não estava disposto a abrir mão de suas lembranças.

— Me perdoe — soluçou — Esse ano não vou poder te levar flores, mas prometo que vou te deixar orgulhosa, mãe.

Sentiu seus lábios tremerem e, mais uma vez, a dor o dilacerou por dentro até que não sobrasse nada além de um homem se sentindo insignificante em meio a todo o sofrimento que o sufocava.

⛸

Aparentemente, Kyungsoo não era o único que precisou de alguns dias de folga. Não que se importasse, é claro, mas era no mínimo curioso o que atingiria Kim Jongin a ponto de ele se ausentar completamente por longos quatro dias. O Do não teve contato com o outro patinador nem na pousada e muito menos na pista de gelo, e era estranho pensar que sentia um gosto estranho na sua boca sempre que estava na recepção e não existia nenhum pedido estranho para atender.

De um jeito completamente inesperado, Kyungsoo tinha se acostumado com a presença constante do Kim em sua vida e, agora, tudo isso havia sumido como fumaça. Se não fosse pelas aulas de ballet que continuava tendo com Soojung, até cogitaria que o mais novo havia ido embora sem se despedir.

— Hey, Kyung! — A voz de Yifan soou um pouco mais alta logo ao seu lado e, com certo pesar, o Do foi obrigado a abandonar seus pensamentos amargos pelo gosto da culpa e voltar-se para seu melhor amigo — ‘Tá tudo bem?

— Eu só… — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e suspirou audivelmente — Estou meio nervoso pelas atribuições, só isso.

Yifan riu, sem acreditar por um segundo sequer nas palavras do amigo, entretanto não iria forçá-lo a dizer seja lá o que passasse por aquela cabeça dura, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que era algo voltado ao prodígio rebelde e não as atribuições que sairiam naquela noite. Seus pensamentos teriam continuado naquela direção, imersos em curiosidade e preocupação, caso Victoria não o tivesse gritado da cozinha com um tom impaciente o obrigando a se arrastar até o outro cômodo, deixando para trás um Junmyeon com o nariz afundado no celular e um Kyungsoo com o olhar distante.

— A culpa não é sua.

Kyungsoo se sobressaltou ao ouvir o som da voz de Junmyeon porque, por um instante, tinha se esquecido de que não estava sozinho ali no cômodo.

— O quê? — questionou pateticamente, engolindo em seco.

O treinador bloqueou o celular com algum esforço e encarou os enormes olhos do Do, sempre tão expressivos… Uma verdadeira janela para a alma, como dizia o ditado. Entretanto, a alma do patinador às vezes era incrivelmente rabugenta e isso tornava fácil esquecer de sua verdadeira idade.

Naquele breve momento que Junmyeon encarou as orbes castanhas do rapaz, lembrou-se subitamente que o Do não era muito mais novo do que ele mesmo o era quando teve seu coração partido pela primeira vez. Aquela constatação inundou-o de um sentimento tão terno de compaixão e de cuidado que praticamente o impeliu a proteger o coração do mais novo.

— Você sabe do que estou falando, Kyung… — Junmyeon inclinou-se para frente e sorriu. — Não é culpa sua.

— E o que você sabe disso, Jun? — o mais novo retrucou soando um pouco mais áspero do que pretendia e desviando o olhar para a tela do notebook depositado na mesinha de centro.

— Sobre vocês dois? Não sei nada, se é isso que você está perguntando. — O treinador riu baixinho — Mas eu conheço você bem o suficiente para saber que está todo cheio de culpa aí, remoendo um milhão de coisas ao invés de simplesmente tentar descobrir a verdade.

— Grande conselho! — Kyungsoo voltou a encarar o Kim, a voz soando dolorida e seus olhos mais expressivos do que nunca. — E como eu faria isso, Jun? Como posso perguntar pro cara o porquê dele ter sumido se eu não vejo o cara em lugar nenhum?

Junmyeon respirou fundo e reprimiu o desejo de sorrir de novo. Aquela dor na voz e nos olhos de Kyungsoo deixavam claro o que ele já suspeitava, toda aquela fachada de ódio que ele ostentava era apenas isso: uma fachada que estava começando a ruir e o que havia por trás dela prometia ser algo espetacular. Talvez os dois patinadores poderiam viver a história de amor que foi tirada de si quando era jovem.

— Bem, você podia ter me perguntado. Ou a Soojung. Ou ao Xing. — Junmyeon encolheu os ombros e não conseguiu se impedir de rir ao ouvir o bufar do patinador. — Jongin precisou de uma pausa por uns dias, amanhã ou depois ele já deve estar de volta na pista. Nada para se preocupar, okay?

— Ele se machucou? — Kyungsoo se esforçou para sua voz soar contida, como se não se importasse, mas não conseguiu evitar seu coração bater descompassado pela preocupação que inundava seu peito.

— Não fisicamente… — Junmyeon umedeceu os lábios, relutando sobre contar ou não o motivo que levou o outro Kim a se ausentar por um tempinho — Três dias atrás foi o aniversário da mãe dele e é um dia particularmente sensível para ele, você sabe.

Se Kyungsoo estivesse em pé, ele teria cambaleado. Todo mundo na patinação conhecia a trágica história do jovem prodígio rebelde e como ele perdeu sua mãe em um acidente de carro no mesmo dia que ganhou sua primeira medalha de ouro na categoria sênior. Como pode ser tão idiota a ponto de ter agido feito um idiota antes do aniversário da mãe de Jongin? Tudo bem que não tinha como saber quando exatamente era o aniversário da mulher porque não a conheceu, entretanto não conseguia evitar se culpar, como se aquela informação devesse estar gravada em seu cérebro para não causar sofrimento ao outro patinador.

Antes que pudesse formular um pensamento coerente, Victoria e Yifan retornaram ao cômodo pisando firme e travando alguma discussão idiota. Junmyeon abriu um sorriso reconfortante antes de retornar para seu celular como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e não demorou para que Seulgi, a treinadora de Yifan, rompesse pela porta de entrada um tanto ofegante e se desculpando pelo atraso.

A sala foi inundada por conversas e piadas, o barulho alto que sempre acompanhava o grupo e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Kyungsoo sentiu que não se encaixava ali. Sua mente e seu coração estavam longe, preocupados com a pessoa que jurou odiar com toda sua alma. _Como será que Jongin estava lidando com aquilo?_

— E o que tu tanto vê nesse celular aí, hein? — Seulgi falou sentando-se do lado do outro treinador e fingiu espiar a tela apenas para ver como o amigo reagiria. Para sua surpresa, Junmyeon bloqueou o celular rapidamente e suas bochechas tomaram uma coloração avermelhada.

Mesmo Kyungsoo, no auge de sua melancolia, interessou-se por aquele acontecimento, era simplesmente inédito um Junmyeon mantendo um segredo e ficando envergonhado com qualquer pessoa que não fosse Yixing.

— ‘Tá com namoradinho novo, é? — Victoria falou em tom provocante numa tentativa de esconder sua curiosidade.

— É só um conhecido. — Junmyeon trincou o maxilar e fingiu não ouvir os comentários cheios de duplo sentido de todos os presentes, ao invés disso, esticou o braço até alcançar o notebook. — Gente! Saiu!

Foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido desligado e, subitamente, o silêncio pareceu reinar naquele cômodo. Cada um dos patinadores e seus respectivos treinadores pareciam prender a respiração, e até mesmo Kyungsoo se viu preso no que estava prestes a acontecer. Naquele momento, não havia espaço na cabeça de ninguém para outra coisa que não fosse as atribuições.

O Grand Prix é um torneio de elite altamente qualificado, no qual apenas os melhores do mundo poderiam competir. Yifan e Victoria tinham tido uma boa temporada no ano anterior, ficando em segundo lugar, e, por isso, estavam classificados para o campeonato. Já o caso de Kyungsoo era um pouco mais complicado. Caso um patinador ficasse entre os seis primeiros colocados de sua categoria — como Jongin, por exemplo, ou como Yifan e Victoria —, ele seria considerado para o Grand Prix do jeito mais prestigiado de ser convidado.

Kyungsoo havia ficado em 12ª posição no último campeonato e esse fato o fazia se contorcer de vergonha na mesma medida que enchia seu coração da determinação mais profunda de mostrar para o mundo que poderia dar a volta por cima. Mesmo não sendo uma das melhores colocações, ainda garantia para ele o convite para o Grand Prix, tendo apenas que passar pelo bloco de campeonatos locais antes de ir de fato para o torneio mundial. Uma vez selecionados, os patinadores eram designados para duas das seis etapas de competições que compunham o Grand Prix e cada uma delas ocorria em um país diferente. No fim, os seis competidores que obtivessem as maiores pontuações disputariam a tão prestigiada final.

E era exatamente isso que eles faziam reunidos ali, na casa de Yifan, todos extremamente ansiosos para descobrirem em quais eventos iriam competir.

— Okay… Vicky e Fan vão competir no segundo evento, no Skate Canada — a voz de Junmyeon quebrou o silêncio com a voz cheia de expectativa. — Kyung, você também vai participar no Canadá. Vocês dois também vão participar do _Internationaux de France._

Victoria, Yifan e Seulgi pularam do sofá, abraçando-se e comemorando para, logo em seguida, começarem a fazer planos e mais planos. O trio estava disposto a levar a medalha de ouro naquele ano e não se contentariam com uma de prata daquela vez.

— Kyung, você vai competir na Copa Rostelecom, no sexto evento. — Junmyeon sussurrou e o patinador foi obrigado a engolir em seco diante do olhar profundo que estava fixado em si, a discussão dos outros três era apenas um pano de fundo para o que desenrolava ali.

— Se você está preocupado com o bloco de campeonato, fica tranquilo, eu _sei_ que vou passar e me classificar direito, okay? Não vou me machucar de novo pra correr o risco de quase ficar de fora do Grand Prix e-

— Não é isso que me preocupa — o treinador o interrompeu com um suspiro, sabia muito bem que não tinha perigo nenhum de Kyungsoo não se classificar em outubro, no bloco de campeonatos locais, e que ele nunca ficaria em 12º lugar de novo. O ano anterior foi um triste evento isolado e Junmyeon tinha fé de que não iria se repetir. — Jongin vai competir contra você na Rússia.

⛸

O céu estava acinzentado naquela noite e, por mais que procurasse, Kyungsoo não conseguia encontrar nenhuma estrela. Encolheu-se um pouco mais sob o casaco pesado que usava e suspirou ainda olhando para cima, quase como se esperasse que o céu se abrisse e de lá descesse um anjo com a solução para seus problemas.

Entretanto, o céu não se abriu e Kyungsoo continuou tão solitário quanto já estava, tendo como companhia apenas o turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que pareciam competir para sufocá-lo. Nunca foi muito bom em lidar com suas emoções e era essa uma das razões para patinar, era mil vez mais fácil colocar em ordem o que acontecia no seu interior quando estava dançando com as lâminas nos pés do que quando estava sentado em um banco de madeira, no jardim da pousada de seus pais, remoendo pateticamente sobre as mazelas de sua vida.

E praticamente todas eram relacionadas com uma única pessoa: Kim Jongin.

Quando saiu da casa de Yifan, recusando a carona de Seulgi com um sorriso educado, tinha em mente uma breve caminhada tomando o ar fresco na expectativa de que isso arejasse seus pensamentos, ajudando-o a colocá-los em ordem. Entretanto, estava há quase meia-hora sentado naquele banco e sua cabeça parecia tão confusa quanto outrora. Até tentou recuperar a raiva e a competitividade que sempre sentia quando pensava no outro patinador, tentou com intenso afinco pensar nele como Kai, o prodígio rebelde sem sentimentos, mas naquela noite isso parecia uma missão impossível.

Por mais que tentasse pensar em Kai, quem ocupava sua mente era apenas Kim Jongin, o cara que devia estar submerso em dor e sofrimento por uma perda irreparável…

— Está frio demais para ficar aqui fora.

Kyungsoo se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz e desviou o olhar para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Era surpreendente como Jongin continuava maravilhoso mesmo com olhos inchados, cabelos bagunçados e roupas completamente desleixadas.

— Então o que faz aqui? — rebateu tentando soar com a hostilidade padrão de seus diálogos, mas dessa vez sua voz saiu em um fio de voz e, por um segundo, quase engoliu seu orgulho e pediu para o outro rapaz se sentar com ele.

— Eu te vi pela janela e desci. — Jongin soou ligeiramente rouco, apenas mais um sinal de que seus últimos dias foram regados à lágrimas, e a sinceridade daquelas palavras quase quebraram as últimas barreiras que Kyungsoo ainda se esforçava para manter.

— E por quê? — respondeu deslizando para o lado do banco e abrindo um espaço para que Jongin se sentasse ao seu lado.

Por um segundo, Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o brilho espertinho nos olhos de Jongin e como o cantinho de seus lábios quase se levantaram naquele típico sorriso ladino que tanto o irritava.

— Eu… — o Kim começou logo que ocupou o lugar vago no banco, com as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo e o olhar fixo ali parecendo um tanto inseguro. — Eu queria pedir desculpas.

Kyungsoo piscou o olho repetidas vezes e encarou a figura alta ao seu lado como se ele fosse uma alucinação. E talvez realmente fosse porque em que mundo o maldito Kim Jongin soaria inseguro e, ainda por cima, ainda pediria desculpas para ele? Para seu maior rival? Não, não fazia o mínimo sentido. Provavelmente tinha entrado sem querer em um universo paralelo em que o outro patinador agia como um ser humano normal.

— O quê?! — questionou incrédulo esperando que Jongin soltasse alguma provocação para que o universo voltasse ao seu curso normal.

O Kim umedeceu os lábios antes de endireitar a coluna, encarando diretamente os olhos arregalados e surpresos do outro patinador, e repetiu:

— Me desculpa, okay? — Seu olhar possuía um brilho sincero e nunca antes pareceram tão expressivos quanto naquele momento.

 _Como o Do nunca antes notara a dor contida ali? Por que apenas agora, quando se tornara ciente de seu sofrimento, conseguia enxergar que Jongin não era um completo monstro?_ Talvez fosse apenas algo do momento e ele estivesse se deixando levar pela escuridão da noite, pelos olhos avermelhados e inchados ou simplesmente pela empatia que sentia. Independente do motivo, o fato era que Kyungsoo se viu preso naquele olhar e sentiu que poderia se perder naqueles olhos castanhos.

— É sério, Soo… — Jongin falou e não havia nenhum vestígio de brincadeira ou provocação em sua voz. — Me desculpa por aquela noite, eu… Eu fui um babaca, sabe? Meio que forcei a barra com você e te pressionei, então só… Me perdoa. Por favor?

Kyungsoo abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes procurando algo para responder, mas as palavras pareciam ter fugido de seu cérebro tornando impossível formular alguma frase coerente. 

— Olha, se quer começar a se desculpar, já aviso que tenho uma lista bem longa de coisas que você fez… — respondeu, finalmente, depois de alguns angustiantes segundos em silêncio. — Mas o que aconteceu naquele dia não está na lista, Jongin.

Dessa vez, a boca de Jongin definitivamente se curvou em um sorriso e foi necessário todo o autocontrole de Kyungsoo para não cortar o breve espaço que os separava na sede de ter seus lábios pressionados contra os dele. Por um breve momento, sentiu seus braços se tocarem levemente e, apesar das grossas camadas de roupas que separavam sua pele, o Do poderia jurar que sentiu uma eletricidade percorrer seu corpo, partindo exatamente daquele ponto em que se tocaram.

— Eu sinto muito, Jongin. — sussurrou simplesmente sem especificar pelo que lamentava, ele sabia que o Kim iria entendê-lo.

— Eu também. — Jongin suspirou e, para a surpresa do outro rapaz, seus olhos se encheram de água e ele se afastou, balançando a cabeça numa tentativa de dissipar seus pensamentos conflituosos. — Quando começa o bloco de competições locais, Soo?

A mudança brusca de assunto foi um choque para o Do e, com certo pesar, se viu lamentando pela perda do clima gostoso que havia se estabelecido naquele breve momento. Talvez se não tivesse sido impulsivo em sua fala, aquele momento teria perdurado, entretanto sabia que não teria coragem de colocar em palavras aquela frase se tivesse sido em outro momento. E tinha plena certeza de que Jongin precisava ouvir aquilo, por mais idiota que uma frase como “eu sinto muito” possa parecer quando se está sofrendo.

— Em outubro — respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. — Não tem competidores muito bons no bloco, então não estou preocupado.

— Yixing costuma dizer que as chances de perder triplicam toda vez que subestimamos nossos adversários. — A voz do Kim soou brincalhona e provocativa, em um vestígio de quem costumava ser. 

— Não estou subestimando, é a realidade. — Riu em resposta antes de fazer uma careta. — Só estou preocupado com Baekhyun, para ser sincero. Ele costumava treinar na mesma pista que eu e confesso que até que o cara tem chances de ir pro Grand Prix.

— Byun Baekhyun? — Jongin questionou com um ar de superioridade, como se ele conhecesse o potencial de todos os patinadores existentes no mundo. — Ele é bom e tem muita energia, mas não acho que consiga chegar no Grand Prix no seu primeiro ano como sênior.

— Por que não? — rebateu Kyungsoo arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Você acha que é o único que pode ir pro Grand Prix no primeiro ano na categoria, é?

O Kim deu de ombros.

— Pois eu acho que o Baekhyun tem capacidade sim de ganhar as regionais e se classificar para o Grand Prix, _Kai!_

— Se você acha, quem sou eu pra negar, não é mesmo? — Jongin retrucou com os lábios curvados no sorriso ladino de sempre. — Mas então eu teria que competir contra ele no Grand Prix e você sabe que essas competições não são tão divertidas quando não tem você lá para nos entreter.

 _Merda._ Kyungsoo havia caído na armadilha e agido como um idiota meio lerdo porque, obviamente, se Baekhyun ganhasse as regionais, isso significaria que ele próprio iria perder e consequentemente não poderia competir no Grand Prix contra seu arqui-inimigo.

— Acho que você passou tanto tempo na pista de gelo que ela acabou congelando seu cérebro e isso te atrapalha na interpretação, cara — falou esforçando-se para não sorrir ao notar que o brilho de sempre retornava ao rosto de Jongin. — Eu disse que ele tem _capacidade_ , mas não disse que ele _vai_ ganhar. Sentiu a diferença ou precisa que eu desenhe?

— Acho que eu gostaria de te ver desenhar, quer que eu vá lá dentro buscar um papel e caneta? Ou prefere que eu ligue pra recepção amanhã pedindo uma tela e tinta? — Ele fez uma pausa como se uma ideia surgisse em sua mente. — Na verdade, essa é uma boa ideia. Obrigada por sugerir, Soo.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos por um instante, ignorando propositalmente seu coração acelerado em seu peito e as borboletas agitadas em seu estômago, tentando recuperar seu autocontrole.

— Está tentando lembrar onde vende tela e tinta aqui na cidade? — Jongin provocou.

— Estou pensando em coisas prazerosas, como te esganar com suas próprias tripas ou te sufocar com uma toalha felpudinha — disse abrindo os olhos e encarando o rosto do homem ao seu lado, ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente agora.

— Sabe, algumas pessoas poderiam levar como algo meio sexual isso de me “sufocar”, Soo… Algumas pessoas, não eu, é claro.

— Quando você vai embora mesmo? — o Do indagou semicerrando os olhos. — A poeira já baixou faz tempo e ninguém nem lembra mais da sua irresponsabilidade, o que tu ainda está fazendo aqui?

— Awn, que bonitinho! — debochou ele, empurrando Kyungsoo com os ombros. — Está preocupado com o que será de nós quando eu for embora, é?

Em resposta, Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Bem, já que você está tão preocupado, acho que posso te acalmar um pouco quanto a isso, Soozinho. — Suspirou dramaticamente. — Eu conversei com meus treinadores e a gente acha que é uma boa ideia eu ficar por aqui até o Grand Prix, você não acha isso _maravilhoso_?

O coração do patinador mais velho falhou uma batida assim que processou o que estava sendo dito para si, sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdade apesar do tom cínico que Jongin ostentava, mas naquele momento nem conseguiu se importar o suficiente para xingá-lo em resposta. Ao invés disso, simplesmente negou com um revirar de olhos nada convincente.

No segundo em que seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, ele conseguiu ver ali, nas orbes castanhas do Kim, um brilho de felicidade que nunca tinha reparado antes. Durante o resto da noite, quando já estava deitado em sua cama, Kyungsoo ainda pensava naquela visão e tentava fazer seu coração voltar ao normal.

Era simplesmente inacreditável como tudo em si parecia uma bagunça completa apenas pela notícia de que o maldito prodígio rebelde iria continuar por ali por mais algum tempo. E por mais que tentasse negar, mentindo para si mesmo que toda essa confusão de sentimentos era porque não conseguia mais aturar Jongin, a leveza que tomou conta de seu sono provava exatamente o contrário.

Por mais masoquista que aquilo fosse, Kyungsoo chegou a conclusão de que não queria mais que o Kim fosse embora. De um jeito completamente peculiar, havia se acostumado com a presença do mais novo e nunca iria assumir isso em voz alta, mas a verdade era que ele até mesmo aprendera a apreciar os instantes que passavam juntos.

Um idiota masoquista, era assim que se sentia.

Mas naquela noite, enquanto o barulho da chuva embalava seu sono, Kyungsoo não podia se sentir mais feliz.


	7. Ponto final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooi, nenéns!!!  
> Eu sumi, né? Mil desculpas shauhsuash   
> Queria agradecer a Geo rainha da minah vida por ter betado esse capítulo e por todos os comentários aleatórios/considerações/reflexões sobre ele shsuahsuash  
> Aproveitem a leitura e me perdoem <3

Kyungsoo respirou fundo apoiando as mãos no alambrado e levando seu corpo para baixo, sem dobrar os joelhos, alongando as costas. O cansaço começava a atingir seu corpo, mas estava longe de minar sua determinação em fazer uma performance perfeita que garantisse a medalha de ouro nos campeonatos regionais — e o fizessem superar Byun Baekhyun, odiaria ser ultrapassado por alguém que até recentemente era um junior.

Gemeu um pouco devido a dor leve causada pelo exercício e endireitou sua coluna, alcançando a garrafa de água e girando seu corpo para olhar o que desenrolava na pista durante seus breves minutos de pausa. Com o Grand Prix se aproximando, o local ficava praticamente dominado por todos que iriam para esse torneio, ou seja, estava confortavelmente vazia naquele dia.

Do outro lado do ringue, Seulgi trocava algumas palavras com Soojung enquanto observavam Yifan realizar uma acrobacia complicada em sincronia com Victoria, era algo um tanto surreal de assistir porque, por mais que a dupla discordasse em muitos aspectos, quando estavam patinando juntos pareciam um só. E, pensando bem, nos últimos dias eles nem ao menos estavam discutindo, focados unicamente na medalha de ouro do Grand Prix.

E, obviamente, no centro da pista como se o universo tivesse a obrigação de orbitar ao seu redor, estava Kai. Apenas observá-lo realizar o quarto quádruplo de seu programa livre, fez um gosto amargo subir até a boca de Kyungsoo. Aquilo deveria ser humanamente impossível,  _ quem tinha resistência corporal o suficiente para realizar um feito daqueles? _

— Você está indo bem, tira essa careta do rosto — seu treinador falou aproximando-se pelo outro lado do alambrado.

—  _ Ir bem  _ não é o suficiente — respondeu sem piscar o olho, totalmente concentrado na transição suave que Jongin fazia entre uma sequência de giros e um  _ salchow _ triplo.

— Você tem razão. — A concordância seguida de um suspiro por parte de Junmyeon surpreendeu o mais novo. — Eu decidi mudar algumas coisas no seu programa curto, o trabalho de pés está muito simples e quero substituir uns saltos triplos por quádruplos.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam quando ele se voltou totalmente para seu treinador.

— Eu também vou ter quatro quádruplos no programa?! Porque eu sei que agora não consigo, mas se treinar bastante sei q-

— Ainda não. Calma, okay? — Junmyeon o interrompeu — Você voltou a saltar recentemente e já é um risco introduzir quádruplos nos seus programas, então vamos nos ater apenas a dois. Isso deve fazer seu programa curto ter uma nota alta…

— Mas…? — Kyungsoo o incentivou a continuar.

— O programa livre não está bom o suficiente. Na verdade, as transições não estão — concluiu deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo para tirar os fios que caiam sobre sua testa. — Pensei em algumas coisas que a gente pode testar, mas acho que a gente precisava de uma opinião diferente… Entendeu?

O patinador estreitou os olhos entregando sua garrafinha de água para o homem, sabia muito bem onde Junmyeon queria chegar com aquele papinho e estava determinado a não dar o braço a torcer daquela vez.

— Não — respondeu antes que o mais velho pudesse colocar sua sugestão em palavras.

— Jongin poderia ajudar na coreografia, você sabe disso… Por que não pede ajuda pra ele?

— E por que você não pede ajuda pro  _ Xing _ ? — o Do retrucou erguendo o queixo de forma insolente. — Ele é coreógrafo e vocês são bem próximos, acho que  _ ele  _ seria de mais ajuda do que o Kai.

— Se você não fosse tão cabeça-dura, talvez as coisas podiam ser diferentes. — Junmyeon balançou a cabeça antes de entrar de vez na pista. — Quero que substitua o  _ toe-loop  _ triplo por um quádruplo e troque a primeira combinação de giros por uma pirueta baixa sentada.

O Do suspirou assumindo a posição inicial, em sua cabeça a sequência da coreografia que estava prestes a realizar começava a tomar forma, já com as alterações sugeridas. Seu cérebro trabalhava sem parar tentando pensar em possíveis outras combinações que lhe renderia uma pontuação mais alta, talvez algo mais arriscado que Junmyeon não tivesse pensado porque, como o bom profissional que era, prezava mais por sua saúde do que por sua vitória.

Enquanto deslizava pelo ringue de gelo, sua mente se desligou de tudo que acontecia ao redor e nem mesmo seu arqui-inimigo era capaz de tirá-lo do transe que tomava conta de si quando estava patinando. A dor em seu joelho não passava de um leve latejar e já não sentia mais  _ tanto _ medo antes de um salto, apenas um frio na barriga e um nervosismo comum que parecia sussurrar em seus ouvidos que qualquer vacilo poderia significar o fim de sua carreira.

Quando chegou sua segunda pausa, Yifan e Victoria já não estavam na pista e o relógio mostrava que estava quase na hora dele próprio ir embora para descansar um pouco antes da aula de ballet. Com uma breve olhada em volta, constatou que Jongin e ele eram os únicos patinadores presentes.

Talvez por uma infeliz coincidência do destino, Jongin também estava no seu período de descanso e, como o bom demônio que era invocado quando se pensava nele, não demorou para que deslizasse rumo a Kyungsoo.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando… — começou a dizer tão logo alcançou o Do,  oferecendo um sorriso educado para Junmyeon que não demorou a deixá-los a sós e deslizar em direção aos outros treinadores.

— Nada de bom acontece quando  _ você  _ pensa, Kai — resmungou em resposta odiando seu treinador por abandoná-lo com aquele filho da puta.

A conversa que tiveram há alguns dias foi como um oásis em meio ao deserto, o Do não podia negar. A relação de ambos até tinha melhorado em diversos aspectos e eles passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, conversando sobre diversos assuntos que, incrivelmente, tinham em comum. Entretanto, Kyungsoo sabia que era pedir demais para que um escorpião mudasse sua natureza da mesma forma que sabia que nem todo diálogo do mundo transformaria Jongin em alguém tolerável — ou pelo menos era isso que repetia para si mesmo sempre que se pegava desejando mais tempo ao lado do outro patinador.

— É que eu meio que estava observando seu programa livre e pensei em sugerir umas mudanças, sabe? — Jongin continuou ignorando totalmente a resposta atravessada do outro.

— Acho que estou com perda de memória recente… — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Porque não consigo me lembrar de ter pedido sua opinião.

Jongin deixou uma risada alta sair por entre seus lábios e deslizou um pouco para mais perto, tombando a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação. E, bem, ele realmente estava.

— Mas era como assistir um assalto e não fazer nada, Soo… Eu  _ precisava  _ intervir — murmurou de forma manhosa, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios.

— Você nunca ouviu falar que reagir a assaltos pode resultar na sua morte? — ergueu o queixo na expectativa de que isso o fizesse parecer mais alto do que realmente era. — O mesmo se aplica aqui.

— Soo, Soo, Soo… — O Kim se aproximou ainda mais, esticando a mão para acariciar a bochecha de seu adversário. — A cada vez que você diz coisas assim, fingindo que quer me afastar… Eu tenho mais certeza que você quer exatamente o contrário.

Kyungsoo tinha um repertório gigante de respostas atravessadas, mas em momentos como aquele parecia que esquecia até seu próprio nome. Afinal, como poderia pensar em qualquer coisa coerente quando a mão de Jongin ainda repousava em sua bochecha, fazendo um calor percorrer por todo seu rosto colorindo-o de um tom avermelhado adorável? E, como se isso não fosse o bastante para acabar com sua sanidade, o filho da puta ainda fazia questão de se inclinar ligeiramente, sussurrando coisas com aquela maldita voz incrivelmente sexy e com aquele sorriso travesso que despertava no Do a vontade de beijá-lo sem se importar com o lugar em que estavam.

Com o coração cada vez mais acelerado e com a plena noção de que Kyungsoo estava tão afetado com a proximidade quanto ele próprio, Jongin se afastou minimamente, esforçando-se para aparentar naturalidade, e disse:

— Pensei em fazer algo mais ou menos assim para a segunda parte da música. — E com um encolher inocente de ombros, Jongin começou a recriar os passos do programa livre de seu adversário antes que o mesmo conseguisse se recuperar.

Kyungsoo piscou aturdido, voltando a si tão logo viu Jongin fazendo trechos de  _ seu  _ programa como se tivesse autorização para si. E como aquele idiota conseguia recriar os  _ seus  _ passos quando ele nunca havia performado aquilo? Será que ser um prodígio dava a ele a habilidade de aprender qualquer coreografia apenas observando?

Por mais que sua vontade fosse interromper a performance daquele maldito arrogante, parte de si estava hipnotizado com as mudanças que Jongin fez nos trechos da coreografia que realizava. Não eram grandiosas, mas algo nelas deixava o programa mais leve e fluído, com transições perfeitas… Kyungsoo quase podia visualizar os olhos de seu treinador brilhando do outro lado da pista ao descobrir que estava certo em sua suposição que Jongin saberia como deixar sua coreografia perfeita.

— Então, o que acha? — o patinador falou tão logo terminou, deslizando até parar em frente ao Do mais uma vez. — Eu venho pensando nisso há algum tempo, acho que isso pode te ajudar, não acha?

Sim, Kyungsoo concordava com ele.

— Eu não pedi sua ajuda, Kai — respondeu simplesmente e quase se arrependeu ao ver um lampejo de tristeza passar pelos olhos do mais novo, odiava quando suas provocações e respostas espertinhas passavam do limite e magoavam os outros. Especialmente quando esse “outros” era Kim Jongin.

— Só achei que seria uma boa forma de pagar minha dívida com seu treinador depois que ele me ajudou com o  _ meu  _ programa,  _ Kyungsoo. _ — Jongin respondeu sem nenhum traço de humor em sua voz antes de se afastar.

Naquele instante, o Do teve plena certeza de que odiava como seu nome inteiro soava nos lábios do outro patinador. Com o coração doendo e com raiva de si mesmo, Kyungsoo fez o que fazia de melhor… Desviou o foco de sua raiva para alguém do outro lado da pista. Alguém que tinha ajudado seu adversário pela sua costa.

Praticamente marchando sobre o gelo, Kyungsoo atravessou a pista até parar frente a frente com Kim Junmyeon.

⛸

A gargalhada que escapou dos lábios de Yixing foi tão espontânea e tão bonita que, por um momento, Junmyeon perdeu a capacidade de respirar. Por muitos anos, acreditou que nunca poderia voltar àquela situação, sentado em um bar encarando as covinhas graciosas e os olhos brilhantes do único homem que amou em toda sua vida.

Entretanto, sabia muito bem que questionar os desejos do universo não levava a lugar nenhum e, por isso, acabou aceitando o convite inesperado para beber naquela sexta-feira a noite.

— Eu ‘tô falando sério, Xing! — Junmyeon exclamou levando o copo de cerveja até seus lábios forçando-se a manter seu olhar fixo nos olhos do mais novo. — Ele definitivamente me mataria se descobrisse que estou bebendo quando a temporada está prestes a começar.

— Quem diria que você se tornaria um treinador tão carrasco quan t o o velho Sooman, hein? — Yixing brincou ainda ostentando aquele sorriso bonito que deixava em evidência suas adoráveis covinhas.

Junmyeon levou a mão ao peito, em um gesto exagerado de indignação, antes de responder:

— Se me xingasse, doeria menos! — Balançou a cabeça ainda rindo. — O velho não me deixava nem tomar sol! Eu só proíbo o Kyung de ingerir açúcar e frituras. E cafeína.

— E álcool. — O outro homem ergueu o copo da própria cerveja. — Mas, Jun, quem vai patinar são eles, não a gente. Não tem problema nenhum em beber de vez em quando… Na real, se eu não bebesse aos finais de semana, o Jongin já teria me feito sofrer um ataque cardíaco.

— Então ele realmente é um “rebelde incorrigível”, como dizem?

— Incorrigível, sim. Rebelde, não. — O Zhang estreitou os olhos, fazendo uma careta. — Bem, não do jeito que a maioria das pessoas acha, pelo menos. Ele só é teimoso igual uma porta e… Complicado?

— Mal da juventude… — O Kim mordiscou o lábio inferior quase involuntariamente, foi inevitável deixar sua mente vagar por um caminho perigoso. — Sabe, eles me lembram um pouco como a gente costumava ser, Xing… As brigas idiotas, as provocações… E, igual a gente, eu sei que eles se apoiam. Do jeito deles, mas se apoiam.

Yixing depositou o copo em cima da mesa e suspirou, seu olhar assumindo um brilho triste e curioso ao mesmo tempo, como se aquela fala despertasse lembranças que há muito estavam enterradas em seu peito.

— Eu… Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta, Jun? — falou depois de um breve momento em silêncio, lutando consigo mesmo sobre sanar aquela dúvida que há anos lhe perseguia.

O Kim assentiu, sentindo um aperto em seu coração e um frio na barriga. O medo do que estava por vir, das palavras que seriam ditas, causava um desconforto em seu interior e, por um segundo, cogitou simplesmente fugir.

— Por que você não foi no meu casamento? — O Zhang questionou sem desviar os olhos de seu amigo. — Eu sei que a gente tinha um passado, mas eu sempre te considerei um dos meus melhores amigos e… Não me julgue, mas nunca acreditei na desculpa que você deu. — Ele riu numa tentativa de deixar o clima mais leve e, daquela vez, surpreendeu-se ao ver Junmyeon acompanhando sua risada. — Você disse que tinha que levar seu gato no veterinário! E eu  _ sabia  _ que você era alérgico a gatos!

— Eu realmente não sei mentir — respondeu tentando soar descontraído mesmo que todo seu ser estivesse uma bagunça completa.

Por muitos anos, imaginou como seria se tivesse a oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas, de tentar colocar um ponto final na história dos dois — mesmo que, no fundo, tivesse plena consciência de que o convite escrito com letras douradas era mais que um ponto final, era quase um ponto de exclamação que encerrava qualquer possibilidade que pudesse existir dos dois voltarem a ficar juntos no futuro —, e agora que tinha essa oportunidade, não sabia se teria coragem de ser verdadeiramente sincero.

Tudo o que viveram quando eram jovens ainda parecia tão forte em seu coração. Se fechasse os olhos ali, conseguiria ver os sorrisos trocados logo quando se conheceram, ainda na categoria Júnior, e como Yixing ainda mantinha aquele mesmo sorriso doce daquela época, mesmo que seu rosto agora estivesse mais maduro. Era fácil se perder naquelas lembranças…

Yixing sempre teve aquele ímpeto de ajudar o próximo e de se preocupar com todo mundo, foi isso que os aproximou apesar de serem rivais. Arqui-inimigos, quase como os patinadores que treinavam eram. Entretanto, não se deixaram levar pela rivalidade e ao invés de passarem horas discutindo, começaram a ansiar cada vez mais pelos momentos juntos.

E Junmyeon tentou lutar contra aquele sentimento quando começou a notar que um simples olhar do Zhang despertava nele mais sensações do que qualquer beijo trocado com alguma garota. As coisas naquela época eram um pouco mais difíceis e ele próprio tinha visto companheiros da pista de gelo aposentarem precocentemente por alguma especulação sobre sua sexualidade. Ele não queria que aquele sentimento em seu peito prejudicasse Yixing ou ele próprio.

Porém, as coisas nunca ocorrem exatamente como se espera e por mais que ele tenha tentado sufocar tudo o que sentia, não podia garantir que Yixing faria o mesmo. Foi em uma noite perto do natal, quando estavam sentados no telhado de sua casa, que ele teve seus lábios tomados por aquele que passou a fazer morada permanente em seu coração.

Quem poderia julgá-lo por ainda amar o primeiro homem que beijou? Especialmente depois dos poucos anos felizes que passaram lado a lado, apesar de esconderem de todos a verdadeira natureza de seu relacionamento? Talvez Junmyeon ainda não estivesse pronto para dar aquele ponto final.

Abriu a boca para inventar alguma outra desculpa esfarrapada quando seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa, lembrando-o de que existia mais um motivo que o motivava a tentar deixar o passado para trás.

— Acho que você sabe a resposta, Xing… — finalmente falou e abriu um sorriso triste. — Doeu  _ tanto _ receber aquele convite e eu sei que te magoou eu não ter ido, mas eu não podia me torturar desse jeito, sabe? Ver a pessoa que amo se casando com outra… Eu só não consegui, okay? Me desculpa.

Yixing o encarou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Junmyeon sempre amou aqueles olhos e como eles pareciam capazes de ler sua alma com uma maestria surpreendente, mas naquele momento aquela expressividade parecia uma maldição. Observar o brilho contido ali dentro se desvanecendo em uma tristeza quase palpável e uma culpa injustificada por algo que estava além do seu alcance era tão doloroso quanto ter passado os últimos anos remoendo sentimentos que deveriam ser superados.

— Ei, Xing… — falou esticando a mão para segurar as de seu amigo, a pele do Zhang pareceu queimar sob sua palma e aquele breve toque foi o suficiente para incendiar seu coração. — Você nunca alimentou esperanças em mim de que a gente poderia reatar, não se culpe, okay? E, sério, por mais que eu ainda te ame, tenho certeza de que você não poderia ter encontrado alguém melhor que a Soojung. Ela é incrível e vocês se completam de um jeito surreal!

Cada palavra que saia de sua boca parecia uma facada em seu coração. Por mais que estivesse sendo sincero, era doloroso dizer em voz alta aquelas coisas. E o amor que resplandeceu em cada pedacinho do rosto de Yixing deixava claro como ele era completamente apaixonado pela esposa, o que tornava a dor no peito de Junmyeon ainda mais sufocante.

— Ainda não sei como alguém como ela me escolheu… — Yixing falou quase para si mesmo antes de apoiar sua mão livre sobre a do Kim, segurando-a entre as suas. — Mas você está errado em uma coisa, Jun, eu não estou me culpando… Eu só odeio te ver assim. — Respirou fundo. — Sabe, quando eu comecei na terapia, comecei a me questionar muitas coisas. E uma dessas perguntas era sobre o que me prendia no passado. Pensa nisso, Jun…

Junmyeon fechou os olhos por um instante e delicadamente puxou a mão para si, era difícil pensar com clareza quando tinha aquelas mãos quentes segurando a sua e trazendo lembranças de um passado distante a sua mente.

— Talvez você não esteja mais apaixonado por mim, Jun — continuou, mantendo sua expressão em um misto de ternura e seriedade. — Mas pelas lembranças do que vivemos e, talvez, essas lembranças estejam te prendendo, te mantendo no passado e te impedindo de seguir em frente.

Fazia algumas semanas que Junmyeon vinha se questionando aquilo, se era o medo das mudanças que o mantinha tão preso naqueles sentimentos. Porém, era completamente diferente ouvir seus receios ditos em voz alta por aquele que acreditava amar e, talvez, era por isso que tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais real.

— Eu acho que preciso voltar pra terapia — Junmyeon soltou em um tom leve, como se fosse uma brincadeira, mas era óbvio para si e para o Zhang que aquilo era a mais pura realidade.

— Quando digo que a terapia pode mudar vidas, eu falo sério — Yixing respondeu voltando a abrir seu sorriso cheio de covinhas e levando a bebida até seus lábios, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Por mais que o clima leve de amizade tivesse retornado depois de mais algumas bebidas, Junmyeon ainda não conseguia se livrar das palavras de Yixing e como elas pareceram atingir certeiramente aquele ponto que ele se recusava a pensar. E a cada vez que respondia uma nova mensagem, sabia que o outro treinador estava certo. Ele precisava seguir em frente e precisava descobrir como fazer isso sem se machucar ainda mais.

— Então você está saindo com alguém? — o Zhang perguntou, suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas e a voz ligeiramente mais arrastada devido a leve embriaguez.

— Não — Junmyeon respondeu rápido demais, bloqueando seu celular e encarando a tela desligada. Logo em seguida, balançou a cabeça e deixou uma risada baixa escapar por seus lábios. — Sim. Mais ou menos… Na real, não sei dizer. É complicado.

— Se eu me lembro bem, você tem uma tendência a complicar coisas fáceis — Yixing riu, espreguiçando-se. — Acho que estou velho demais pra beber tanto.

Junmyeon riu mais uma vez, era surpreendente como o álcool despertava nele essa vontade de rir o tempo todo. O que poderia fazer? Ele era o típico bêbado alegre.

— Todos nós estamos — concordou e encarou a tela do celular, fazia alguns minutos que não chegava nenhuma mensagem e Junmyeon estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia vontade de continuar conversando com aquela pessoa.

Definitivamente, aquela carência era fruto do álcool e da conversa que teve aquela noite. Ou, pelo menos, era isso o que repetia para si mesmo enquanto desviava o olhar do aparelho para a pessoa parada à sua frente.

Yixing deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, apoiando-a em sua mão e abriu um sorriso bonito, alegre, o tipo de sorriso que era extremamente raro quando estava na pista de gelo focado em seu trabalho.

— Sabe, Jun… — começou a dizer com os olhos brilhando de orgulho, exatamente da mesma forma que acontecia ao ver Jongin patinando. — Acho que você devia ligar pra ele.

— O que!? Não! — indagou balançando as mãos na frente do corpo, sentindo seu coração acelerar. — A gente é só amigos, nem estamos nessa fase de ficar ligando um pro outro.

— Ai ai, Junmyeon… — Yixing sorriu erguendo a mão para chamar o garçom e, para surpresa do outro treinador, ele pediu duas doses de tequila. — Então você precisa de mais álcool no organismo pra criar coragem de “passar de fase”.

O Kim quis discordar, dizer que não era mais um adolescente que precisava de ajuda do álcool para chamar alguém pra sair ou exclamar que não conseguiria engatar em um relacionamento com outra pessoa porque seu coração ainda estava ferido. Entretanto, todos esses pensamentos foram sufocados no momento em que a garçonete chegou com as doses da bebida.

— Ao futuro! — o Zhang ergueu seu drink e, juntos, viraram o líquido de uma vez.

Fazia muito tempo que nenhum dos dois bebia tanto e algo na situação trazia um calor nostálgico no peito, por mais que ainda existisse uma tensão ali, foi ficando cada vez mais fácil rir como se não houvesse amanhã e conversar sobre coisas que nunca teriam coragem de dizer se estivessem sóbrios.

Já havia passado da meia-noite quando decidiram ir embora, caminhando vagarosamente pelas ruas calmas e geladas daquela madrugada enquanto Yixing acompanhava o Kim até sua casa, com um céu sem estrelas brilhando sobre eles e os braços se tocando levemente a cada vez que cambaleavam, soltando gargalhadas logo em seguida.

— Eu ainda acho que deveria ligar pra ele — Yixing repetiu quando o assunto acabou se voltando, mais uma vez, para o amigo de Junmyeon.

Junmyeon parou no meio da calçada e sacou o celular, pensativo. Naquele momento, o álcool e Yixing pareciam tão sensatos e soavam tão certos…  _ Que mal faria se arriscar pelo menos uma vez na vida? O que poderia dar errado? _

— Okay, se ele não atender, eu vou bancar o Kyung e cortar sua garganta com a lâmina do patins — falou baixinho começando a procurar o número que iria discar, a tela do celular parecia ter vida própria se movimentando sobre seus dedos tornando quase impossível a missão de conseguir ligar para alguém. — Eu nunca mais vou beber tanto, prometo.

— Claro, claro… — Yixing riu, aproximando-se mais do amigo no intuito de ouvir a conversa que iria se desenrolar. Não poderia negar estar curioso para saber quem era o felizardo que estava começando a quebrar as barreiras que Junmyeon ergueu em torno de seu próprio coração.

Para a infelicidade de ambos, a ligação chamou até cair.

— Eu te disse que não ia dar certo, eu não nasci para ser feliz. — Junmyeon suspirou com um biquinho nos lábios e voltou a cambalear rumo a sua casa, não estavam muito longe. — Agora você não pode dizer que eu não tentei, okay?

— Talvez ele esteja dormindo, ou ocupado. Você não disse que ele é médico? Então… — Yixing deu de ombros.

— Talvez — concordou com um muxoxo.

Aquela noite foi uma sequência de tristezas, decepções e corações partidos. O bêbado que existia dentro de Junmyeon parecia sumir, dando lugar ao bêbado triste e chorão que ele tanto odiava.

Não demorou muito para chegarem até a sua casa, com o Zhang falando amenidades sobre as competições que se aproximavam no intuito de distraí-lo daquela nuvem de infelicidade que se apossara dele, estava tão acostumado a ver o Kim sorridente que simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar com ele tão para baixo assim. 

Então, sobressaltando os dois homens, o celular de Junmyeon tocou fazendo com que ele encarasse a tela com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios.

— Atende — Yixing incentivou e observou Junmyeon murmurar uma despedida, destrancando o portão enquanto levava o celular até seu ouvido.

Era tão óbvio para si que Junmyeon já não o amava mais e que apenas permanecia preso naquelas memórias, só queria acima de tudo que ele conseguisse seguir em frente e descobrir que poderia amar outras pessoas ao longo da vida. E vê-lo sorrindo sem nem perceber enquanto conversava no telefone com um possível pretendente trazia uma sensação quentinha ao peito do Zhang.

Poderiam ter perdido um pouco o contato ao longo dos anos e até poderia existir muitas coisas inacabadas entre eles, mas Yixing desejava ardentemente que Junmyeon finalmente conseguisse trilhar seu caminho rumo a felicidade porque, de todas as pessoas do mundo, se existia alguém que merecia ser feliz era Kim Junmyeon.

Foi com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto que cambaleou pelas ruas até a pousada e com um sorriso ainda maior narrou toda a noite para uma Soojung sonolenta.

— Eu te disse, amor — Soojung falou se esticando na cama enquanto observava o Zhang vestir uma cueca tão logo saiu do banho — Ele precisava de um ponto final antes de seguir em frente e, nessa noite, você deu isso para ele.

⛸

A semana inteira parecia um prelúdio do que estava por vir, da neve que poderia cair a qualquer momento mesmo ainda não sendo inverno. Aquilo era uma das coisas que mais encantavam Kyungsoo na pequena cidadezinha que morava, naquele lugar o clima era mais imprevisível do que em qualquer outro do país e ele nunca precisava sofrer devido ao calor visto que ali era permanentemente frio.

E, é claro, havia o cheiro de neve.

Se existia algo capaz de melhorar seu humor de forma quase radical, era o cheiro da neve e a forma como as árvores praticamente ganhavam uma nova identidade devido a camada branca que se instalava em cima de cada uma delas. Não era a toa que o inverno era sua estação favorita — apesar de que, morando onde morava, as estações do ano eram quase um mito.

— Você está estranho — Jongin falou trazendo-o de volta a realidade e o obrigando a desviar o olhar da neve que caía do lado de fora da Jekyill. — E nem vem me dizer que está planejando meu assassinato porque eu sei que estaria mentindo.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios, mesmo o dia tendo sido surpreendentemente estressante devido a traição que descobriu por parte de seu treinador, existia aquele cheiro gostoso o impedindo de pensar em coisas feias como mortes brutais.

— Nem você é capaz de estragar meu humor hoje, Kai — respondeu. — ‘Tá nevando. Existe algo melhor que a neve?

O Kim assentiu e bebericou a caneca de chocolate quente que segurava em suas mãos.

— O cheiro de flores na primavera. — Ele semicerrou os olhos. — Aqui nesse fim de mundo tem primavera, não tem?

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, pronto para dar uma resposta atravessada ou mandar o outro para algum lugar não muito agradável, mas ao invés disso apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça, dispensando qualquer discussão que pudessem ter.

Era um comportamento estranho, estava ciente disso, mas não podia evitar se sentir um pouco exausto depois do dia intenso de discussões que teve e mesmo sabendo que sair com Jongin era sinônimo de mais brigas, naquele dia simplesmente não se sentia disposto a se desgastar com isso. Era tão bizarro assim que estivesse querendo uns minutos de folga? Sem todo e qualquer estresse cotidiano?

— Okay, você bebeu, foi isso? Fumou alguma coisa? Começou a tomar calmantes? — o Kim alfinetou ainda escaneando toda a extensão do rosto do rapaz a sua frente, buscando qualquer sinal de que ele estava prestes a perder a paciência e cometer uma chacina.

Entretanto, tudo o que encontrou foi aquele mesmo olhar suave e um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios. Por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, Jongin não pode evitar pensar em como seria fácil se perder no universo castanho que existia dentro daqueles olhos.

Talvez fosse realmente a magia da neve — e se fosse, Jongin iria definitivamente começar a amar o inverno mais do que amava a primavera — ou talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa muito boa nas poucas horas que passaram separados desde o treino de ballet matutino com Soojung. Independente do motivo, ele tinha certeza que poderia se acostumar com  _ aquele  _ Kyungsoo.

— Jongin… — O jeito como seu nome foi pronunciado, de um jeito melodioso e aveludado, quase como se Kyungsoo saboreasse aquela palavra, fez as borboletas se agitarem no estômago do Kim. — Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa meio pessoal?

Aquilo era inédito. Definitivamente Kyungsoo estava estranho.

Jongin assentiu minimamente, bebendo mais um gole de seu chocolate quente e sentiu sua perna começar a balançar quase de forma involuntária devido ao nervosismo que assolou seu corpo.

— Tipo, você resolveu se intrometer na  _ minha  _ performance sem ninguém pedir, então acho que não tem problema nenhum na minha pergunta — ele provocou antes de prosseguir, seus olhos lampejando em um claro sinal de que nunca esqueceria daquela intromissão que mesmo não sendo solicitada, elevou consideravelmente a qualidade de sua coreografia. — Por que você patina? A maioria das vezes que você fala da patinação, parece que está falando de um fardo e não de algo que realmente gosta…

Ele deu de ombros como se fosse apenas uma curiosidade comum, mas seus olhos deixavam claro o genuíno interesse que existia por trás daquela pergunta.

— Sabe, seu treinador me fez essa mesma pergunta quando me ajudou — Jongin observou apenas para ganhar tempo porque imaginava que a lembrança da “traição” de Junmyeon fosse o suficiente para distrair seu adversário.

— Ele costuma perguntar muito coisas do tipo. — Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios, quase como se estivesse se segurando para não dizer mais coisas sobre aquele assunto. Ainda era um tópico sensível para si, não tinha como evitar.

O silêncio se estendeu por alguns segundos e quando ficou claro que o Do não iria recuar em sua pergunta, Jongin soltou um longo suspiro e limpou o suor de suas mãos em suas pernas. Quando Junmyeon lhe perguntou quase aquela mesma coisa, ele pensou em ser sincero e abrir seu coração, entretanto simplesmente não conseguiu falar coisas tão pessoais com alguém que não era próximo seu.

E era realmente uma pergunta pessoal, caso parasse para refletir. Nunca antes teve coragem o suficiente para respondê-la quando seus amigos lhe perguntavam, mas algo naqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes o faziam ter a sensação de que poderia confiar porque  _ ele  _ o entenderia.

— Quando eu era criança, minha mãe me levava para patinar no lago durante o inverno. Acho que eu tinha três anos quando coloquei os patins primeira vez. — Jongin abriu um sorriso triste. — A patinação era algo  _ nosso,  _ sabe? Costumava m ser as horas mais felizes do meu dia, mas…

Kyungsoo reprimiu o impulso de esticar a mão e tomar uma das de Jongin com as suas. Deveria ter imaginado que aquela pergunta que, na sua cabeça, parecia simples, teria um teor bem mais complexo para o outro patinador.

— Ela morreu logo depois de eu ganhar a minha primeira medalha como sênior, sabia? Eu dei meu melhor naquela performance porque eu achei que ela estava assistindo da plateia, queria que minha mãe tivesse orgulho de mim e então, quando tudo acabou, Soojung me deu a notícia de que ela tinha sofrido um acidente enquanto ia para a competição… — Jongin riu mais uma vez, sentindo seu peito se comprimir e aquela dor tão conhecida retornar para si.  _ Por que diabos Kyungsoo teve que perguntar aquilo? E por que ele teve que responder sinceramente? _

__ Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e foi tomado por uma ternura tão intensa que não foi capaz de conter o impulso de estender a mão até segurar a do rapaz a sua frente. A cada minuto que passavam juntos, ia ficando mais e mais claro de que toda aquela pose de prodígio rebelde era apenas isso: uma pose.

— Não foi culpa sua. — O Do ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante e estava prestes a recolher a mão quando Jongin as entrelaçou, mantendo-as unidas sobre a mesa.

Era possível notar que a palma do Kim estava suada e que sua mão tremia levemente contra a sua, mas nada daquilo incomodou Kyungsoo. Incrivelmente, era confortável ter suas mãos unidas e, acima de tudo, sabia que o outro precisava daquilo.

— Obrigado — foi tudo o que ele disse em resposta, abrindo um sorriso suave e apertando um pouco mais a mão de Kyungsoo. Não tinha sido necessário colocar em palavras a culpa que corroía seu coração desde aquele fatídico dia, de alguma forma o patinador mais velho havia entendido apenas através do olhar que trocaram e aquilo era quase capaz de fazer Jongin chorar como uma criança.

Talvez, e apenas talvez, ele não estivesse tão sozinho quanto acreditava.

— Mas e você? Por que você quer tanto patinar? — Jongin questionou com um suspiro, deixando claro que estava pronto para mudar de assunto.

— Por que você quer viver? — rebateu ele em um tom bem humorado.

Jongin riu alto, ainda sem desfazer o enlace de suas mãos, aquela era uma pergunta tão surreal que era até difícil encontrar uma resposta.

— Você tá cheio das perguntas espertinhas hoje, hein? — brincou e, logo em seguida, assumiu uma expressão pensativa. — Eu não sei exatamente o porquê… Mas sei lá, eu acho que simplesmente preciso?

— Essa é minha resposta também, Nini. — O apelido escapou de seus lábios com tanta naturalidade que ele nem ao menos pareceu perceber. — Eu também não sei o que me leva a patinar, mas eu sei que  _ preciso  _ disso porque se não, não seria eu.

O Kim sentiu seu coração se agitar dentro de seu peito e as borboletas em seu estômago ficarem tão alvoroçadas que ele quase as imaginou saindo voando por sua boca. A resposta de Kyungsoo havia sido tocante, é claro, mas nada se comparava ao som de seu antigo apelido saindo por aqueles lábios bem desenhados.

Ele se lembrava bem de ter comentado algo sobre aquilo no último Grand Prix, quando conversaram dividindo uma taça de vinho. Entretanto, imaginou que o outro nem sequer se recordaria daquele diálogo, imagine de uma informação tão supérflua quanto aquela?

Mas ali estava Kyungsoo, dizendo seu apelido tão naturalmente e ainda mantendo suas mãos entrelaçadas, sem dar nenhum sinal de desconforto ou que iria soltá-las. E — _ por tudo que fosse mais sagrado!  _ —, Jongin torcia para que ele nunca o soltasse. 

— Talvez por isso você patine tão bem — o Kim deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

O Do estreitou os olhos, procurando encontrar qualquer traço de deboche ou provocação na expressão serena do outro patinador, mas não havia nada ali que indicasse qualquer uma dessas coisas. Ouvir um elogio espontâneo saindo da boca de Jongin era tão raro que por um momento ele não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta coerente, apenas sentia seu coração bater descompassado em seu peito e suas palmas suarem.

— Isso é ironia? — retrucou, incrédulo. Durante os últimos meses, Jongin vinha debochando sempre de suas quedas e de suas performances, era difícil acreditar que aquele elogio era genuíno. — Porque, olha, eu sei que não sou nenhum  _ prodígio  _ quanto você, mas-

Estava pronto para soltar sua mão de vez, quando sentiu o aperto de Jongin se intensificar um pouco e ele se apoiar sobre a mesa, buscando seus olhos com os dele e ainda com aquele sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

— Não é ironia, Soo. Se você não fosse um bom patinador, não iria te tratar como um rival — respondeu e, só então, soltou a mão de Kyungsoo, dando-lhe a liberdade para que a recolhesse e se surpreendeu quando ele não o fez. — E não existe isso de prodígio, na real, é uma droga esse título.

Kyungsoo franziu a testa, confuso.  _ Como alguém poderia odiar ser chamado de prodígio? _

— Eu patino desde os três anos de idade, Soo — disse. — Você sabe o quanto os treinos podem ser cansativo s e, tipo, em época de competições, eu chego a treinar por quase dezesseis horas por dia, entre ballet e patinação… Não acha que é muito esforço para ser reduzido a um simples “prodígio”?

— Pensando por esse lado, sim… Mas acho que quando dizem que você é um prodígio, se referem mais ao seu potencial do que a outra coisa — Kyungsoo respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

— E meu potencial é graças ao privilégio que tive de treinar desde que era criança com ótimos profissionais.

_ Bom ponto _ , Kyungsoo pensou. Ele nunca antes tinha encarado o título de “prodígio” por aquela perspectiva e, parando para refletir, realmente era algo ultrajante ter todo o seu esforço  e despesas reduzidos a uma qualidade, como se tudo aquilo tivesse caído do céu direto no colo do Kim quando não tinha sido bem assim. Sentindo um misto de culpa e vergonha, ele pensou em todas as conversas que teve com Yifan em que menosprezava o sacrifício do outro patinador, referindo-se a ele simplesmente por aquela palavrinha que de elogio não tinha nada.

— Então se você não é um prodígio, sobra só o rebelde mesmo e esse não adianta negar — o Do falou em tom brincalhão fazendo com que o outro rapaz soltasse mais uma de suas risadas altas.

Nos últimos dias, desde que voltou à pista de gelo, as risadas de Jongin estavam cada vez mais frequentes, pareciam aumentar na mesma medida que os sorrisos em formato de coração do outro patinador se tornavam mais espontâneos. Se alguém dissesse há alguns meses que eles estariam sentados em uma cafeteria, com as mãos se encostando levemente após um período entrelaçadas, e conversando naturalmente… Jongin iria dizer que a pessoa estava completamente louca porque aquilo era definitivamente impossível.

Mas, como diria sua mãe, não era  _ impossível _ , apenas  _ improvável _ .

— Já está tarde, Jongin — Kyungsoo constatou deixando o dinheiro para pagar sua conta em cima da mesa, pronto para se levantar. — E daqui a pouco vai voltar a nevar, melhor nós irmos.

— Não quero — Jongin choramingou encarando as ruas cheias de flocos de neve e estremecendo apenas de imaginar o frio que estaria lá. — ‘Tá frio, não gosto muito do frio.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça como se reprovasse a birrinha do Kim, mas o sorriso pequeno em seus lábios o traíram.

— Vamos logo — retrucou, vestindo seu casaco pesado e enrolando o cachecol em seu pescoço. Acostumado como estava ao clima de sua cidade, nunca saia de casa sem estar devidamente agasalhado.

O mesmo não poderia ser dito do Kim, vestindo um conjunto de moletom próprio para o outono, mas que era totalmente impróprio para enfrentar o frio que estava lá fora.

Ainda emburrado e ostentando um biquinho em seus lábios, Jongin vestiu o casaco de seu moletom e seguiu Kyungsoo para fora do estabelecimento quentinho. Tinha um milhão de reclamações na ponta de sua língua, mas foi apenas olhar para o jeito que o outro sorria olhando para as ruas brancas e para as árvores cheias de neve que as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Realmente, o inverno havia acabado de se tornar sua estação favorita e se algum dia reclamou da neve, não conseguia se recordar.

Conversaram pouco enquanto seguiam o caminho que levaria até a pousada. Um pouco antes, Kyungsoo tinha explicado que iria até lá para depois retornar para casa junto de seu pai e Jongin reprimiu a vontade de comentar que o estabelecimento era bem mais longe da Jekyll do que o seu próprio lar.

Apesar do frio angustiante que parecia ultrapassar as camadas de suas roupas e congelar todos os seus ossos, Jongin ainda sentia aquele calor gostoso em seu peito e uma vontade irresistível de retardar o máximo possível a chegada até seu destino. Aquele clima leve, cheio de conversas idiotas e risadas fáceis, era quase tão bom quanto o que aconteceu no último Grand Prix.

O Kim tinha certeza que poderia passar toda sua vida observando Kyungsoo falar, com aqueles olhos brilhantes e gesticulando animado. Era tão difícil ver o outro patinador se sentindo tão livre e a vontade quando estavam juntos que tudo o que mais conseguia desejar era que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

— Então Junmyeon e Yixing foram beber ontem?! — Kyungsoo indagou surpreso tão logo ouviu aquela informação sair dos lábios do outro. — Aquele filho da puta! Segunda traição no dia de hoje!

— É bom ver o Yixing sair um pouco, sabe? — Jongin ponderou se encolhendo um pouco devido a uma rajada de vento consideravelmente mais fria do que as outras, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir-se de tremer. — O que me lembra de uma promessa que ‘cê fez há um tempão, lembra?

— Não lembro de nada — o Do respondeu erguendo o queixo para inspirar o aroma suave que veio com o vento. 

— O que aconteceu com eles? — o Kim questionou, relembrando a pergunta que tinha feito há um bom tempo, em suas caminhadas matinais.

Kyungsoo suspirou, olhando de esguelha para o rapaz ao seu lado e sentindo um amargo em seu estômago ao vê-lo todo encolhido enquanto andava vagarosamente. Lembrava-se bem daquela pergunta, mas não sabia se era uma boa ideia explanar sobre a vida dos outros e, mesmo que estivesse bravo com o seu treinador, não concordava em explanar seus segredos assim.

Entretanto, aquilo não era bem um segredo. Junmyeon não escondia sua sexualidade de ninguém e sabia que uma quantidade considerável de antigos colegas seus sabia do relacionamento que ambos tiveram na juventude. E, bem, Jongin já tinha provado ser de confiança —  _ por mais estranho que aquilo fosse —,  _ então talvez não houvesse problema nenhum em contar aquilo.

— Promete não contar pra ninguém? — cedeu, umedecendo os lábios, e observou Jongin assentir avidamente. — Okay, eles namoraram quando eram jovens.

— Sério? — retrucou ele com um revirar de olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Isso todo mundo sabe, Yixing já falou sobre isso numa entrevista, mesmo que tenha omitido o nome do ex-namorado. Eu quero saber o que  _ realmente  _ aconteceu.

— Mas é uma velhinha fofoqueira mesmo! — Kyungsoo exclamou empurrando-o com os ombros, totalmente descontraído. — Então, eles namoraram, mas não podia ser algo assumido na época. Apesar de se amarem muito, o relacionamento foi desgastando porque era foda manter tudo aquilo escondido… Ai a vida aconteceu, sabe? Nem sempre o amor é capaz de sustentar um relacionamento. — Respirou fundo, erguendo o olhar pro céu e deixando sua mente vagar. — E eu acho que Yixing não o amava na mesma intensidade. Tipo, acho que ele amou  _ muito  _ o Jun, mas chegou uma hora que isso não podia mais ser usado de base, entende? E eles funcionam melhor como amigos… Exceto quando o Jun resolve trazer o ex junto com a atual e um demônio pra minha cidade.

— Imagino que  _ eu _ seja o demônio? — Jongin retrucou, abrindo a boca como se estivesse se sentindo ofendido.

— Claro, quem mais seria? — O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Jongin riu baixinho antes de se voltar para o assunto que travavam antes:

— Sabe, eu sabia que tinha sido algo marcante na vida do Yixing, mas sei lá, não imaginei que fosse  _ tão  _ foda assim… — Por um momento, pensou em mais perguntas para fazer, mas não queria ser invasivo, especialmente porque nenhum dos treinadores estavam ali para responder suas perguntas e parecia um pouco errado demais falar daquilo por suas costas.

— Eu sei que tem mais coisa em tudo isso do que o Jun conta, mas sei lá. — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça dissipando seus pensamentos e soltou mais um suspiro.

A pousada estava cada vez mais perto e por mais devagar que andassem, uma hora chegariam lá e teriam que se separar. Foi com o coração acelerado que se pegou imaginando como seria a reação de Jongin caso o convidasse para desviarem do caminho até a pousada e irem até a sua casa. Imaginou-se por um momento proferindo aquelas palavras ou sugerindo alguma outra coisa, mas, ao invés disso, apenas o encarou.

Jongin tremia levemente e parecia consideravelmente menor devido ao fato de se encolher devido ao frio, era uma cena angustiante de ver e, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente fofa. Sem pensar muito naquela visão, Kyungsoo desfez o nó de seu cachecol e o estendeu em direção ao outro rapaz, evitando olhar para ele ou então iria desistir daquela atitude.

Por um momento, o Kim estagnou em seu lugar e encarou Kyungsoo com a boca entreaberta de forma incrédula e um vinco de confusão em sua testa. Observou-o parar interromper seus passos, ainda com o tecido vermelho estendido em sua direção e as bochechas assumindo uma coloração parecida com a do cachecol… _ O que ele estava fazendo? _

— É pra colocar no pescoço, idiota — Kyungsoo murmurou sem conseguir encará-lo, sentindo seu rosto queimar e considerando seriamente em voltar atrás em sua decisão.

E à medida que Jongin não se movia, Kyungsoo começou a se sentir ainda mais inquieto.  _ O que ele estava esperando para pegar a droga do cachecol e enrolar em seu pescoço?  _ Aquela sensação esquisita dentro de si pareceu se intensificar e ergueu o olhar para ver o que diabos tinha acontecido para que o mais novo não pegasse a peça de roupa e enrolasse em seu pescoço.

Suspirou mais uma vez, encarando a expressão surpresa no rosto do Kim e a forma como seus lábios ainda tremiam de forma involuntária. Era óbvio que ele estava congelando e ainda assim não movia um dedo para vestir o cachecol que lhe era estendido. Em um ímpeto de coragem, Kyungsoo deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do outro de uma forma que há muito tempo não acontecia, e sem pensar duas vezes estendeu a peça carmesim, passando-a pela nuca de Jongin e a enrolando em seu pescoço até que se desse por satisfeito.

Jongin engoliu em seco, sentindo sua pele arder em chamas, algo que em nada condizia com a temperatura que fazia, e sua respiração se acelerar. Eles estavam  _ tão  _ pertinhos, era só se abaixar um pouco e tomar os lábios em formato de coração com os seus. Um aroma inebriante desprendia da pele alva do mais velho fazendo com que resistir ao ímpeto de beijá-lo fosse imensamente difícil, o medo de acabar sendo impulsivo ou invasivo mais uma vez se misturava com a sensação calorosa em seu peito e despertava dentro de si sensações únicas.

Engoliu em seco, forçando-se a encarar aqueles imensos olhos brilhantes e não desviar o olhar para os lábios bem desenhados de Kyungsoo antes de provocar, com uma voz rouca devido ao desejo que o consumia:

— É mais uma das suas tentativas de assassinato, Soo? Porque eu tenho  _ quase  _ certeza que cachecóis não são tão apertados  _ assim _ .

Kyungsoo bufou, revirando os olhos, e só então deu um passo para trás, quebrando a proximidade que se estabelecera.

— Isso é só pra você não morrer de frio… Porque, se isso acontecer, não vai ter nenhum  _ prodígio  _ pra competir comigo e isso seria trágico — retrucou com a voz soando irônica.

O Kim riu baixinho, ajeitando o cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço e esforçando-se para não se afogar naquele aroma de baunilha que despertava em si tantas e tantas lembranças.

— Olha pelo lado bom… Se eu morresse de hipotermia, você ia conseguir a medalha de ouro. — Jongin deu de ombros e observou a expressão pacífica do patinador a sua frente se transformar completamente, com os olhos se estreitando e os lábios sendo comprimidos um contra o outro, como se realmente estivesse prestes a cometer um assassinato.

— Eu vou ganhar a medalha de ouro com você vivinho — afirmou, erguendo o queixo naquela pose altiva que sempre fazia quando tentava parecer mais alto do que realmente era.

— Você é tão fofo — Jongin soltou antes que conseguisse se conter, resistindo por pouco ao impulso de estender a mão e bagunçar os cabelos do Do.

Kyungsoo bufou de novo e, dessa vez, não respondeu a provocação. Não que precisasse, o rubor que subiu por suas bochechas era uma resposta a altura e deixava claro como aquele simples elogio mexia consigo. Umedeceu os lábios, estavam a meio caminho da pousada e ele não sabia dizer se conseguiria continuar resistindo aos impulsos que tomava m conta de seu ser caso realmente acompanhasse o Kim até lá.

— Eu lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa em casa, Jongin — soltou, prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos. — Eu… Er… Já vou indo, então. Até amanhã.

E antes que Jongin pudesse protestar, Kyungsoo voltou pelo caminho que vieram sem olhar para trás.

Sozinho ali, no meio do caminho até a pousada, acompanhou a imagem apressada do mais velho até perdê-lo de vista. O frio já não o incomodava tanto agora que tinha o cachecol consigo e isso em nada tinha a ver com o material quentinho com que a peça era feita, mas com o cheiro gostoso que emanava dela e, principalmente, com seu dono.

Por mais que tentasse negar ou acreditar que aquilo que vinha agitando seu coração era simplesmente o desejo de reviver o que aconteceu no ano anterior, Jongin sabia que aquilo não era bem verdade. O que sentia quando estava com Kyungsoo ou a forma como as borboletas em seu estômago se agitavam até quando ele estava bravo consigo, deixavam claro apenas uma coisa…

Logo ele, o “prodígio rebelde”, estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por seu arqui-inimigo.

E, pela primeira vez, pensar naquilo não o assustou.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, encarou os primeiros flocos de neve que voltavam a cair e só então retomou seu caminho até a pousada com a certeza de que a neve era, na verdade, uma boa amiga.


End file.
